Rise of a Phantom
by Hot4Gerry
Summary: Summary: A boy was born cursed it seemed from his very conception. He rose to power in the opera house as fear won him the right to rule over all. That is until Christine. More summary in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Okay here is another rendition of how our dear Erik's life could have been and may yet be in his future. I started this with one idea and it sort of took off in another direction. I hope I didn't mess up the story going completely off course in later chapters. I wanted a story that told a little more of Eirk's sordid and ill-fated childhood. I hope I partially succeeded in doing that. Thanks to all of you who were my faithful readers and reviewers in my other stories. I would list you all but with my memory I'd forget someone and tick someone off so I'll just give a general thank you kindly. R&R**

**As Erik fights to hold onto a lost love Meg fights to gain his love and trust as she feels they were meant to be. Nothing will come easily for the man so hurt and betrayed by the one he thought to be his only solace in life. If Erik cannot let go of the past he may well lose his future. **

**Chapter One**

**Revealing the Demon 1840**

The house seemed shrouded in dark anticipation of something devastating about to occur. The servants moved about their chores with quiet solemnity. Everyone knew what desperate need Madame had been under these past months. Her whole life hung upon the child she would bear this night.

Her very sanity they knew had been at stake since her beloved husband had died. This child everyone hoped would be her salvation from the dark places her mind had gone into during those times she thought upon her losses. During those days they all feared for their Mistress. At the best of times she had never been one to exhibit stability. With the loss of her husband's strong guiding hand Madame had gone astray from reality.

Every scream of pain from upstairs caused worry in those who waited for the arrival of the child who would save their mistresses sanity. She needed something to ground her to this world. Far too often she spoke of joining her husband in the embrace of eternal rest.

She lay struggling in the bed with the doctor in attendance as a midwife hovered nearby offering comforting words. The midwife wiped the sweating brow of this delicate little woman who had suffered now for over twenty-four hours.

Her doctor tersely instructed her to push harder. She could not. All her strength had seeped slowly out of her during the last ten hours or so of hard labor. She fretted for the safety of her child. This would be her only chance to retain a piece of her husband in living flesh. She worried that she had done something or not done enough to bring her child into the world safely.

The woman had lost her husband many months ago now she may well lose the very thing that had kept her here on this earth these last few months when death seemed to be all that she would ever crave.

When she had learned of her impending motherhood the joy had simply radiated from her face. There had been no doubt she wanted this child even though the father had passed. A widow bearing a child could lead to all manner of rumors and speculation. Those who had little else to do than gossip had done their busy work spreading the rumors speculating as to who had fathered the child.

Disgraceful that is what it was, down right disgraceful to spread lies about such a fine upstanding woman. Those who had so little to commend them circle around just the merest hint of anything improper, especially when the gossip included one of the areas better known families. There were those who said the young doctor who also remained a family friend after her husband's death to be quite inappropriate with his lengthy unchaperoned visits. That he came out of friendship did not give those gossip hounds pause for thought. In their minds their would be no other reason to visit the lady long after her husband lay cold in the ground, never mind that the gentleman had been a family friend for so many years.

The young Madame had wanted her friend to attend her during her confinement but those evil minded fiends had seen to it that he could not. She needed someone in her hour of agony. Gertrude did her best but even she could see the lady longed for a familiar face.

The doctor's impatient instructions brought her back to her patient rather than the misfortune of the woman lying near death as she tried to bring forth new life.

Finally the doctor pronounced the baby to have arrived into this world. After this pronouncement all went silent. Not even the babe cried as it should. The doctor's further silence when he should be congratulating the new mother on her perfect little angel drew Gertrude's attention. The doctor raised the child holding the squirming bundle out to her waiting hands. Gertrude quickly wrapped a waiting warmed towel around the tiny form.

Brushing aside the soft towel Gertrude could not contain her gasp of horror from escaping her lips. Mon Dieu, what demon's hand had touched this child for surely God would not allow such a thing to be created.

Gertrude had seen small marks on a child before even little odd unaccountable scars but never anything like this. The child only had half a face at least only half that could be called human. The other side had reddened and puckered skin. The eye drooped just a bit. The hair on one side of the babies head grew quite thick. The dark golden curls did not reach all the way across the scalp. They only grew just a little further than halfway across the head. The right ear had not formed correctly as it had a little nip out of the tip. It too had the same dark reddish hue as the child's face.

"What of my child doctor? Give me my child. Have I not suffered enough? Please let me see my child. My little Erik for I know I carried a boy. My husband would have wanted a son to carry on the name. Now give him to me. I must see him."

The doctor hesitated as did Gertrude. She held the little mite to her breast as he searched for that first feeding that would ensure his life. Gertrude felt a helpless wave of sympathy wash over her for both mother and child. What cruel fate had touched this child to mark him so?

Upon further pleas from the mother the doctor gave his consent with a slight inclination of his head. He made ready the syringe that would hold the sedative Madame would need when she first viewed her son. She had indeed given birth to a son, one perfect in every way except for his face.

The screams that rang out into the hallways and down into the lower floors of the house had every servant stopping to listen in sadness as they thought their mistress had lost the child she had looked forward to so much. She had spent a fortune on the nursery. A wet nurse had even been hired so as not to tire the lady of the house who all knew to have a fragile constitution. The crueler minded said she had a fragile mental state as well, a correct statement but cruel. The Madame's mental capabilities or lack thereof had been used as food for fodder in the gossiping circles ever since her husband passed. They speculated on how long before she completely lost all her faculties.

How true their words were they had no idea. As one by one the staff were dismissed and new staff had been brought in the rumors began to fly round once more.

Those who had caught a glimpse of the child were summarily dismissed. Visitors were no longer wanted nor encouraged. Madame no longer left the house other than to attend church in her families little chapel on the grounds. She had shut herself and her son away from the world.

Over the years the speculation continued to mount and grow in horror with each recounting of the night some say the devil's own child entered the world. How prophetic they were had they but known it. A devil's child had indeed been born cursed that night. Not a true son of Satan but some said his face belonged to a demon. They often would call him a monster. Humanity's cruel hand would shape the monster born a poor malformed child. He was not born a monster but his deeds would be monstrous at times.

Erik's first understanding of a word had been demon. Whenever he did not please his mother he would be called demon a number of times as his mother would either pray over him or stalk about the house mumbling to herself about what she should do to rid the house of the demon. She would work herself into a frenzy then bring out the willow whip. When he was still a babe in nappies she would only hit him a few times. Perhaps in her mind she showed mercy where she did not think any had been deserved.

Madame's doctor friend continued to come as it had become obvious he had fallen in love with Madame. He coaxed her to place the child in a far off monastery where he could be hidden while the priests cared for him. She refused, arguing that this burden had been given to her for some reason and she would fight for her son's soul while she had breath in her body.

Having driven off her one solace Madame became increasingly cruel to young Erik. When he pleaded for her mercy she would quote the bible to him. He offered his repentance. She told him he must not truly be repentant as the evil still claimed him.

At the age of three Erik had thought it would please his mother if he played her a song on the piano. She played every evening after dinner for an hour or so. Erik would sit at the bottom of the stairs and peek through the banister rails. He would watch and memorize where her fingers touched and in what order.

The day Erik called to his mother to hurry for he had a surprise for her, Erik could not know it would end with him being thrown in the cellar for the first time.

Once his mother had reluctantly come to him Erik climbed onto the piano bench. His heart had pounded in excitement against his chest. This he knew would make his mother love him. She loved music so therefore would she not love him if he could play her the music she loved?

Erik had only gotten about halfway through the piece when he felt himself yanked from the stool quite roughly. His mother held him aloft by his shirt collar with his feet dangling down.

He had heard the metallic jingling then a click. The cellar door opened and his mother took him down into the darkness he would come to know well even as he feared it.

Tossing him down onto the floor he saw his mother going back up the stairs.

"Maman, please do not leave me. It is dark. Please. Whatever I did I promise never to do it again."

She turned to look down upon her child with such dislike in her eyes that even the three year old Erik could see and understand how much she truly hated him. He shrank back from such pure dislike. His lower lip quivered as tears gathered in his eyes then slid slowly down his cheeks. He had only wanted to please her. Perhaps he was the demon she called him. Whatever a demon was, it must not be loveable for she did not love him.

"I shall drive the demon from you even if I have to end your life in the process. You will not triumph over me demon. My will is strong and my resolve steadfast."

When she turned away Erik called to her piteously. The household staff sitting around the kitchen table tried to close out the sounds of that pitiful little voice. A demon she may call him but his cries sounded all too human. Rochelle would have taken him from the cellar herself if Hugo, the gardener had not stopped her. Rightly he had asked what the little master would do if he were to lose her if the mistress dismissed her for disobeying her mistress's wishes.

Erik's mother having a sense of duty concerning her son thought it time he had some formal education. At four years of age he would begin to learn the ways of a gentleman. If she were to fill his head with knowledge surely the evil part of him would be driven out, was not knowledge power in the world?

She began the process to find a tutor who could be both teacher and cleric. He must have strong religious beliefs in order to stand against the demon that inhabited her son's body. The demon that had marked his face and now planned to take over his soul.

Attending school would be out of the question. The process of finding just the right person had taken quite some time. A tutor from Germany had been hired when the boy reached the age of five. Before that he had only Rochelle to tend to his needs as well as teach him the things little boys needed to know.

The young boy, Erik, frightened his newly hired tutor with his quick mind. The questions that he asked seemed far too intelligent for a mere five year old child. It could have been a case of a jealous man who considered himself to be of above average intelligence being made to feel a dimwitted fool by a mere child.

When Erik showed an aptitude for music and math beyond what his tutor had taught him, when asked how he came by such knowledge Erik had simply replied "From books and listening". His tutor quit the next day not even waiting for the salary due him.

The wet nurse and the maid Rochelle had taken complete control of all of little Erik's needs. His mother's only contribution had been the money that paid for his upkeep, punishment and constant praying she forced the boy to endure while she stood over him for hours. She would berate him viciously while calling him demon and every other ungodly name known to man. Countless times she had tried to have the boy exorcised by some holy man or other. Many were just charlatans who took her money without giving any real service. Those people fed into her sick minded hysteria.

Over the years Erik endured such horrific treatment by his mother. He often wondered if other children were treated the same. His eyes were well and truly opened when cook had a birthday party in the kitchen for her grandson. Erik had hidden in the pantry watching in amazement all the happy children. The birthday boy's mother had asked him what present he wanted to open first. Erik wanted what that boy had told his mother he would like as his first gift. He had asked for a kiss and a hug. Erik would be happy with just the hug or the kiss. To ask for both he thought far too greedy.

Erik sat on the pantry floor as he continued to listen to the merriment going on inside his very own home and he could not be a part of it. His birthdays were just another day. Rochelle gave him little treats when she could. No one could even say for certain when Erik's birthday was. None of them had been working for Madame when he had been born. Rochelle just picked a day she thought would suit him. She chose June the 12th as that had been her brother's birthday. He had died at birth. She of course did not tell Erik that part as he might think she wished him dead. With the way his mother treated him it would not surprise her one bit.

As Erik sat alone inside the pantry he hated the tears that refused to stay inside as he wished. Maman would call him a baby if she saw them and make him wear that damn nappy. She would scrape his tongue raw if she knew he even thought the word _damn_ silently. Erik considered it a good thing she could not read his mind for there had been times he had thought very wicked things concerning her and some accident or other. He never would do any of those things he thought about but he could not help thinking of them all the same.

As he sat listening to them chatter on his thoughts drifted into some magical musical world where mothers were never cross, they did not call their children demons or monsters. In this magical, musical world everyone looked the same. There were no horrible faces, only beauty. When he really tried he could imagine his own face to be perfect. He would imagine his mother giving him the kiss he had always wanted but had never received.

That boy's birthday request had given Erik the courage to ask for his own birthday kiss. On his sixth birthday he had asked for his kiss. That had not gone as he had imagined it in his magical, musical world.

At the age of six Erik began to lose his childish wonder and belief that the world could be a wondrous place. There were neither fairy godmothers nor magic spells to make wrong things turn right. His face would always be his face. He would always be disgusting, had his mother not told him so often enough?

Erik would go from disbelief in any goodness in the world to being entranced with the wonder of a beautiful butterfly emerging from a cocoon. If something as ugly as a wooly worm could surround itself with silk then emerge changed from ugly to splendid could the same not happen for him? Could he wind some luxurious cloth around himself then wait the appropriate number of days for the magical transformation?

Even at the tender age of six Erik knew that to be an impossibility. It was nice to dream though, but that was all it was, a dream.

Erik's seventh year would be a turning point in his life. So many things would shift in his world. The downward spiral would begin. Nothing he could have done would have changed anything. Sometimes he did wonder if perhaps he had quoted the bible more or shown more interest in all things holy if his mother would have seen him as he really had been instead of how she perceived him to be because of his face.

Erik could not understand that what his mother did had more to do with her own loss of any sane thought or decision than anything he did or how he looked. Those things only gave her something real to focus on to explain her life's misfortunes. Her grief for her husband then the birth of her deformed son, a birth she had looked forward to for so long, took a toll on her feeble grasp on reality.

All things must have an ending. That end may not be what we wish but end they will. Time passes and things change. Erik would learn that for him things changed as one hand passed him to another. As simple as giving an unwanted possession to another that would be how his mother ended what she considered to be her life's burden for unknown sins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Decent into Hell 1843 **

Erik sat beside his mother in the back of a coach. Never had he gone anywhere with his mother. Rarely had he even been allowed outside his home. Confusion was the emotion clouding his mind at the moment. That sour faced Georgina had come to unlock his door this morning and told him he needed to be dressed and down at his table in ten minutes. His mother had a surprise for him. Her strange cackling laugh had unnerved him but at six years old many things could unsettle a little boy. Erik rarely got upset by anything anymore. Repetition of punishments had lost their ability to frighten him or hurt him very much.

Erik's life had shown him that nothing he did would ever make a difference where his mother's feelings were concerned. To her he would forever be the little demon who cursed her with his presence. It confused Erik greatly how his birth could be his fault but it must be so as his mother believed him to be at fault. She told him so often enough.

He knew not to be late for breakfast. To be late would earn him a switching with the willow whip. It stung something awful. He still had welts on his legs from the whipping he received for spilling his milk last night at the evening meal. His mother hated waste almost as much as she hated him. He hadn't always known why she felt that way but she had enlightened him on his last birthday just a few days ago.

He had begged for a kiss from her. In his eagerness he had wrapped his arms around her legs forgetting he still had a bit of the chocolate on his face that Rochelle had brought for him as a birthday gift. She had warned him not to let his mother learn of the little treat.

Well his mother had found out when she saw those stains on her dress. Rochelle had been dismissed and he had gotten the willow whip lashed across his legs. When she had satisfied her need to physically punish him she then moved on to mental punishment.

Erik had been forced to look into a mirror for the first time. He had asked many times why they had no mirrors or surfaces with which he could see what he looked like. His reflection in the water did not give a clear picture. He looked different but not frightening. His mother had said he was monstrous but Erik could not believe he could look that badly if she were truly his mother.

Upon his first look at himself he had felt the same horror everyone else must feel. He had known he looked different from everyone else, he had even felt his face with his hands so he could picture what he looked like. Nothing his mind had conceived did justice to the reality of his face. If his mother's goal had been to hurt him deeply she had exceeded far beyond her expectations.

That wound did not matter as much as his mother dismissing Rochelle. Erik felt as if he could not breathe when his mother had told him. He had begged to be able to say good-bye. Not knowing why nor caring for her reason, Erik had been given permission to go out front to see Rochelle off.

He had run out to bid Rochelle good-bye as she had been his only friend and companion since he could remember. She was so very pretty and made him feel as if he were just like other boys. She even let him remove his mask once in a while when his mother would be away for the day. He much preferred the air hitting his face without that scratchy old leather mask.

He had grabbed Rochelle hugging her tightly as tears had streamed down his little face. Rochelle never minded him mussing her skirts with a hug. Erik had told her he was sorry he was such a bad boy. Mother had told him the devil was in him and would always come out if they were not vigilant. He had mispronounced the word so horribly Rochelle had laughed and told him the correct way to say the word then told him he was not bad at all. He had been a normal little boy doing what normal little six year old boys do. Normal boys got dirty on a daily basis.

When he had expressed his worry as to how she would live she had stated that she could find another position anywhere. At only eighteen she was young enough to start over. She could always work in her sister's millinery shop in Paris if country life ceased to support her.

Rochelle had shucked him under his chin then kissed his cheek, tears and all. She had not even minded his runny nose. She had used her apron to wipe his face and messy nose. In that moment he wished with all his heart she was his mother. As she walked away from him the sun reflected off her golden hair. She looked like an angel in that bible book his mother had made him hold for hours after one of his misdeeds.

Erik had watched with desolate eyes as his one ally and friend walked down the lane. His mother had not even offered Rochelle a ride. It seemed to him that the sky darkened with every step further Rochelle took away from him. He had almost found his feet taking him down the lane after her. Years later he would wish he had given in to that impulse.

He must have stayed out in the open too long for his mother had come out to drag him back inside by his ear. When she had jingled her keys as they stood in front of the cellar door he knew she would be putting him in that dark place until she felt he had learned his lesson and repented of his sins.

What sins he had been guilty of his mother had never saw fit to inform him. As the door creaked open he had begged her not to put him down there as he was sure he saw rats the last time.

She had smacked him across his face accusing him of telling outrageous lies as her home did have such vermin. She had gone on to tell him that he was the devil's plaque sent to deliver them all at Satan's door. Being only six Erik did not think he could deliver anyone anywhere, especially since his mother never let him leave the house. Her concession to let him say good-bye to Rochelle had surprised him. If Erik had been older perhaps he would have known to be suspicious of such generosity when none had ever been given before.

He had spent two days in the cellar. His mind had conjured horrible monsters lurking in every corner. He would swear he saw the red glow of eyes looking back at him from the corner.

That had been three days ago. Now the housekeeper hinted at a surprise. He had made it to his table in the corner just in time for his mother entered the dining room just as his backside hit the wooden stool he sat on.

He often wondered why he could not sit at his mother's table to join her in a meal. Just one and he would have been satisfied. His food was always good but he wondered how much better it would taste if he could sit across from his mother at a real table.

That meal had been the last one Erik ate in that house and the last time he sat in the same room as his mother. By late afternoon his life would take a drastic turn into darkness, beginning on a pathway down into hell for many years before the path began to ascend toward the light once more.

He had been so excited when his mother had told him they would be taking a carriage ride together. Erik had thought this was her way of showing him she had been sorry for the way she had been treating him and dismissing Rochelle. Erik forgave his mother every sin she had committed against him. She must love him if she would take a carriage ride with him where anyone might see them together.

The jostling of the coach on a rough and rutted road drew Erik's eyes out the window. He dare not actually put his face to the window so anyone could see him. Mother had not brought along the willow switch but she had two perfectly good hands that delivered quite painful blows at times.

Once when Erik had been only perhaps three he had disobeyed his mother and gone outside to watch the children walk home from the school house just down the lane. No one had seen him but his mother had been so angry with him Erik thought at the time that this would be the time she killed him. Often she threatened to do just that. She claimed she would be doing society and herself a favor. That night she had used her hands and fists to deliver stinging blows instead of the stinging of the willow whip. Erik thought he would much rather have his mother use the whip instead of her own delicate hands. For some reason the blows of her hands seemed to hurt twice as badly as the ones from the whip. The whip left bleeding sores at times while her hands only left bruises. The wounds those delicate hands left on his heart would never heal.

Sounds coming through the open coach window drew Erik's attention back to the present.

Erik's ears perked up when he heard the music of a calliope. His senses were assaulted by so many aromas at once. Things he had never smelled before. His stomach growled in response to the tempting smells.

His mother frowned at him as if he had made the noise on purpose. Any noise coming from Erik his mother considered sent by the devil. He never could figure out what purpose she thought those sounds would serve. They only embarrassed Erik and made his mother angry. He didn't think the world's destruction would come from them as his mother predicted. Erik wished he had such power as his mother claimed he commanded.

When the coach came to a stop Erik looked at his mother. She kept her face forward even as she began to speak to him. Rarely did she ever look Erik in the eye. When she did it was to make certain he understood what he was being punished for, even if he never did clearly understand why.

"Erik I have tried my best. I really have. I find I can no longer bear the responsibility for anything you may do. No matter what I do the demon stays in you. I had thought with prayer and strict discipline I could drive him out and return the face a son of mine should have.

After so many years battling this demon I find I don't have the energy to continue. I am going to England to spend time with your father's family. They have asked me many times to make the trip but with the responsibility of you I could not. They know nothing of you. I did not wish to burden them with news of their only sons demon spawn. Righteous people to a fault they would not be able to accept you any more than I can. I had hoped with years to learn to love you I might develop some attachment to you. That has not happened. The fault must be lain upon the demon inside you.

Your father was a good man Erik. I tried to be both faithful and pious when it came to God. One of us, or perhaps both, must have done some unforgivable sin or let our guard down to let this demon enter you. I suppose the sin was mine as he had entered into my womb to taint you.

Erik, today your life will change. I hope for the better. I only want the best for you. May you and God forgive me for what I must now do. I fear that I will commit the sin of taking your life one day. That is not what I wish. Although I cannot love you I find I cannot hate you either. It is my responsibility to make sure you are taken care of while keeping your inner demon away from society.

This place I have brought you to has many different people. Some normal, others only God knows if they were born of human parents or spawned by demons. They are your kind Erik. They will know how to deal with you. Perhaps some day they will succeed in driving out your demon."

A man came to the door of the coach. Erik could only see his face but what he saw he did not like. His mind was still reeling with what his mother had said. He tried to understand what she meant. Did she mean only to leave him here for a visit? He did not want to stay here. Nothing felt right about this place.

The man opened the door. His clothing was made like nothing Erik had ever seen. He had a large silver ring in his ear. His teeth sparkled with gold when Erik caught a brief glimpse of them. The man did not look very clean to him and he was certain his mother would not let this man touch him as she hated uncleanliness in any form.

"Madame I am the man you wished to speak with. Is this the boy? How old?" The man spoke with some sort of foreign accent that made it hard to understand him.

Erik glanced at his mother to see her place her handkerchief over her nose. He wished he had thought to bring one. The man's foul smell overpowered the pleasant odors from before.

"Monsieur please step away a few paces." When the awful man had complied with her request she continued.

"He is six. In a couple of months he will be seven. I call him Erik. You may name him as you wish. I relinquish all rights to him. He can read quite well and he is presently learning to write. He is adept at musical instruments of any kind. When he plays he composes the most haunting music. I think it is the demon in him trying to mesmerize those who listen. His voice seems angelic. I fear for anyone that becomes enraptured by him. You must always be on your guard."

"What of his father? Will I take the little devil only to have some angry father chasing after me?" Javart knew better than to believe this woman's ill formed ideas of what this boy really was. Javart had many such children and adults in his show. They earned their keep or they went missing. There would always be those who were born different. If not Javart was not above making his own little demons. A quick cut with a knife could alter the most beautiful face in seconds.

"His father died many years ago before Erik was born in fact. He left me to deal with this demon from something unholy. I learned of you from a servant who attended one of your performances. Of course I saw this as an opportunity to place Erik with people of his kind, a place where he will fit in."

Javart did not contradict the lady but he knew as well as she did that her only interest was to free herself of this child who kept her from living her life. She looked to be a somewhat youngish woman. Damn good-looking too. She could spout off about doing this for the good of the boy but Javart knew better. He had been through this same scene many times with the same result. They rid themselves of a child they could not stomach and he gained an exhibition and coins in his purse.

He may dress like a derelict but in reality he had quite a fortune tucked away. One he wished to keep until he felt ready to spend more than a few nights in one place. He made his living exploiting the misery of others, going from town to town, giving everyone a thrill. They got excitement he filled his coffers.

Erik felt himself being pulled roughly from the coach. Did his mother mean for him to leave her? Would he not ever see her again? No, there must be some mistake. Mothers did not give their children away, not if they loved them.

Erik stopped struggling for a moment to look back at his mother. She did not turn her head to look at him once. The coachman had climbed down ready to shut the door. Erik began to struggle in earnest as well as cry.

"Please mother, don't let him take me. I'll be good, I swear. I'll cut the demon out of me." Erik began to claw at his face. Javart did not stop him at first as any damage only added to the attraction. When he thought the boy had done enough he turned him upside down and shook the boy as he held him by his small ankle.

"Now little demon, devil's child what will you do? Yes, I like that. The Devil's Child. Forget Erik. He no longer exists. You are now The Devil's Child."

Javart laughed as he carried the still squirming boy to the cage he had prepared on wheels. This would be the boy's new home for as long as Javart earned coins from the astonished and frightened customers.

He'd need to make the boy fear him, show him to fight was useless. Fear, Javart had learned was a powerful weapon. One he readily used on his exhibits as well as the others in his nomadic tribe.

Javart unlocked the door of the cage and pushed the door closed with a loud metal clang behind him. Forever after Erik would associate that sound with the loss of his freedom and the descent into hell.

That horrible man had removed most of his clothes telling Erik that little monsters did not need clothing. People did not pay to see well dressed and clean exhibits. The more disgusting Javart could make his exhibits the more money they pulled in. People liked to view such things. It was like watching a fire destroy another's property or gazing in horrified fascination at the scene of some accident or other. Humanity reveled in the misery of others for all they touted the bible book and verse.

Having taken all but Erik's trousers the man began to roll him on the dirty floor of the cage. His mother would be furious. How could he make the man stop? He did not want to be punished for being dirty. Erik did the only thing a six year old could do effectively, he bit Javart on his hand until it bleed.

Javart threw Erik across the cage into the metal bars. Erik lay stunned. He had felt pain before but nothing like this. He felt broken.

"You little damned demon. I'll beat your resistance right out of you. Damn heathen animal. I'll have a nasty scar there for sure."

Javart had been advancing on Erik as he spoke. His hand had been busy removing the leather belt from his trousers. Before Erik knew what was coming he felt the first tearing lash across his back. He felt his skin rip then he could feel the wetness of his life's blood coating his back.

Erik could not count the number of lashes he received as he lost focus after ten when the pain overtook him. Even if he could have counted higher he lost consciousness after the twelfth stinging contact of the leather. Javart may well have killed Erik that night if one of the other men from the fair had not walked past to see Javart hitting what was now obviously an unconscious boy.

"Best quit now Javart. Wouldn't want to lose a potential crowd pleaser now would you? Give it a rest and come join us in a drink after the last show." Rocko could sympathize with whatever poor creature had come under Javart's care. Only one man among them could rival Javart for temper or punishment to those who wronged him.

"Right you are Rocko, right you are. Wouldn't do to take his life before I even earn one franc from him. I'll be right over as soon as I clean this bite on my hand. I think the thing is half cannibal judging by how he dug his teeth in me. If he doesn't work out as The Devil's Child I can always coat him with shoe polish and pig's blood and claim I caught him in Africa eating the flesh of his tribe members. Those who seek the unusual would eat that up." Javart laughed along with Rocko at his joke.

Javart knelt down so he could speak to Erik. His voice held deadly promise in every word he spoke.

"This was just a taste of what I can do boy. Forget any hope of your mother or anyone else coming for you. No one cares. The sooner you learn that and except the truth of it the better off you will be. I am stronger and I can last longer than you boy. Remember tonight. I have a feeling this will be the first of many.

I will be coming back later so don't waste your wishes and prayers. God doesn't want anything to do with you or else he would never have placed you in my hands. I am the collector of those God and man have abandoned. From now on you are the same as the animals in the other cages. You are an animal. Perform well and things won't be so bad. Cross me and tonight's little demonstration will seem like love taps compared to how badly I can hurt you if I wish it and there isn't a damn thing you or anyone else can do about it."

Javart left Erik to recover from the beating. Javart set about painting a sign for his newest acquisition. He painted the words The Devil's Child boldly across the banner he had white washed over an old exhibit's name. The Lizzard man now lay deep in the ground feeding the worms. He had crossed Javart once too often.

Erik could only hear muffled words through the roaring in his ears. The blow to his head when he hit the bars temporarily affected his hearing. The pain he felt seemed to be far worse than anything he had ever felt before. His physical pain did not compare to the great hurt he felt deeply inside himself.

He was frightened and oddly enough he wanted his mother. If she were to come right this second he would welcome her. He would beg her forgiveness for whatever he had done and promise never to do it again. As much as he hated that dark cellar he would willingly stay in there forever just not to be here in this place.

As his senses cleared and he regained his full faculties Erik began to hear the sound of the nightlife of the fair just coming to the end of their day. The crowds were thinning. Everyone would soon be safe in their own homes.

Erik scrambled to stand on unsteady feet then staggered to the bars. If he could catch someone's attention perhaps they could release him then take him home.

Seeing a couple of young teens just a few feet away Erik called out to them. At first they just stood looking about trying to discover who had called to them. When they realized the voice came from one of the cages for the fairs display of oddities they hurried over. Why not take advantage of a free show?

Picking up some sticks and a few small pebbles they cautiously approached the cage.

"Please help me. I have been put in here by a very bad man who took me from my mother. I must get out so I can go home. Please help me. If you do my mother will pay you. I promise."

The boys read the banner hanging across the top of the cage. The Devil's Child stood out in deep red with flames drawn around the words. Pictures of a horned devil holding a three pronged pitch fork also adorned the banner.

The older and braver of the two poked Erik in his arm with the stick he held in his hand. When Erik cried out the boy laughed. The second boy did not wish to miss out on the fun so he used his own stick to poke the little devil in the cage.

"Devil's Child we can't let you out. Your kind need to be kept a watch on. My father says the wicked will carry the devil's markings." Looking around the boy saw a torch on the a pole just outside a tent a couple of cages away. Grabbing the torch he ran back to let the light of the torch shine on the occupant of the cage. Once Erik's unmasked face came into view the boy dropped the torch as real fear took him from boyish teasing to outrage against a being he did not understand. He began to through the pebbles hitting Erik with stinging accuracy. The other boy soon joined in as Erik sank down with his hands wrapped over his head for protection.

The two throwing the rocks did not hear a little boy's cries. What filtered into their fear fogged minds was the howling of some unholy being.

Once all their missiles had been thrown they cursed at the demon spitting on his curled body lying on the ground sobbing inconsolably. Erik was confused and hurting. What had he done? He had not done anything to those boys, at least not anything he knew of. The only thing he knew for sure he had done to his mother had been being born and not dying as she had prayed for him to do.

He crawled to the far corner where a small pile of hay had been shoved against the wall. He lay down and curled into a ball as tightly as he could. Erik cried himself to sleep on that cold wooden floor. This would be a nightly occurrence until Erik accepted his fate.

Even the hardest heart would perhaps have felt some small bit of sympathy if they could hear the heartbreaking sobs of a lonely and confused little boy who would do whatever they wanted if only they would take him home.

Erik did not know it yet but he soon would, he would never go home again. His mother would become some vague shadowy figure. He would learn what real misery was over the next five years of his captivity.

Javart had told Erik the whole ugly truth. Over the next five years he would know more pain than most humans can tolerate. He suffered nightly beatings if he did not respond as Javart expected or the crowd wanted him to be more animalistic and less like a little boy.

His food could only be described as adequate to sustain life, if one could consider the garbage they gave him food. Erik received two rations of the same leftover food from meals that the working animals of the fair received.

Javart had taken his leather mask and given him a burlap sack to cover his head with until such time as he had a sufficient number of people to make it worth his while to feed Erik for the night. When the crowd came demanding to see the devil's spawn Javart would then reveal what was hidden under that sack.

Erik learned that those on the other side of the bars did not want him to speak to them as a normal boy. They wanted grunts, growls and snarling as he bared his teeth. They wanted him frothing at the mouth as he clawed at them through the bars.

Any humanity Erik had once possessed slowly drained from him as night after night he had to let Javart rip his mask from him exposing his face to the thrill seekers outside his cage. The words that had been hurled at Erik were far more hurtful than the beatings. Those words ripped his self-worth to shreds.

Tears Erik learned quickly were a waste of his precious bodily fluids. No one cared that he had little clothing to warm him during the freezing winters. If Javart had gotten drunk either before or after a performance Erik went without food or water until Javart recovered. No one was allowed to have anything to do with Javart's property and that is what Erik was, property. Something of value only as long as he kept the crowds coming.

Javart had thought of letting Erik play the violin or perhaps a guitar during a performance. He had even gone so far as to allow an elder to teach him to play several different instruments.

The pleasure Erik received from those minutes that he let the music that came to him in his mind flow through his fingers were the happiest moments in Erik's life. Javart did not want a happy or contented freak. He wanted a wild and untamed beast. He took away Erik's privileges to touch any instrument. The elder had gone behind Javart's back once so that Erik might play for his own enjoyment. Javart had caught him and both the older man and Erik paid dearly for their disobedience.

The scars on Erik's back would multiply as Javart grew more cruel and demanding. The year Erik had been with the fair for four years Javart decided he had enough money now and no longer wished to live the life of a vagabond.

He sold Erik to another man who had displays in the fair also. On the evening before Javart was to leave he had watched the crowd carefully looking for just the right person.

When a man of similar features and height to himself came along he could not believe his luck. Javart followed the man around waiting for the man to be alone.

When the man went behind the tents to relieve himself, Javart wrapped a thin wire around the man's neck. Once the man fell to the ground Javart quickly dragged him to the back of his own tent. Cutting the back he dragged the man inside. Using the can of kerosene he had placed in his tent earlier Javart emptied the can spreading the kerosene around the whole tent. Lighting a match he bid farewell to a life he had lived for the past twenty odd years. Now he would begin his new life with his forged papers and his hidden fortune.

Hearing that miserable demon screaming Javart cursed himself for not remembering to move the cage just a little further along. Oh well too late now. He would not risk his plans being foiled with any concern for that miserable creature. He would be better off dead anyway.

Javart's last look at his old life was of his tent blazing with sparks being thrown into the cage next to it. The boy he saw rolling around as his trouser leg had caught fire. Well at least the devil was in familiar territory. Fire and brimstone. Javart laughed to himself. He had known that one day he would have to send that demon back to hell. Too bad for Nico though. He had counted on Erik earning him a good amount of money. Now all he would have would perhaps be charred bones.

Turning away Javart picked up the valise he had hidden behind a water barrel. As he walked away a pair of eyes followed his every step. Javart would have shivered in fear if he would have seen the glowing look of hatred in Erik's young eyes. Had there ever been a child so young filled with such animosity against another human being? Erik's young mind vowed that before he died he would revenge himself for all that had been done to him. Someday he would be free. Someday they would all pay. All humanity would pay for every second he had been held in this cage tortured almost daily with no hope of anyone intervening.

If Erik had thought Javart a cruel man he soon learned the true meaning of the word. Now he felt he had truly been delivered to the hell his mother always warned him about. Hell was not some unseen fiery pit below heaven. Hell was existing in a cage treated as an animal. Live as an animal long enough and humanity quickly takes a backseat as hatred for your own kind quickly possesses your whole being. Soon you will fight as an animal does just to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**The Opera Years 1850-1870 Part I**

Through the years Erik had been plunged deeper into despair with each passing year of continuous torture and deprivation. How long can a body or soul survive with little to sustain either? Nico kept him away from the others. His cage would always be placed far from the encampment after performances. He would be wheeled into a huge musty smelling tent just before the fair would open for business. Nico wanted to increase Erik's sense of aloneness so he would place a cover over his cage when not performing.

During the heat of summer the airless cage would begin to feel as if it would stifle him. He would pant like the other animals trying to breath in enough air to sustain him. He had grown used to the soiled straw from the release of bodily waste. He no longer gagged at the stench of his own body and cage. He had learned to ration water and food as Nico reveled in depriving his little Devil's Child of the simplest necessities of life.

The only small comfort had been a little monkey one of the fair workers had thrown at him out of some whim or small feeling of sorrow for The Devil's Child. Erik did not care why it had been given to him. It was his and his alone, his one comfort in this hell where little comfort could be found.

Erik had ceased to respond to the beatings he received every night for the pleasure of the crowds. His master, Nico, had discovered that if he beat Erik while the customers stood by in awe and fear, the coins thrown increased with the more violent displays.

Perhaps those imbeciles did indeed begin to believe Erik to be some sort of demon and not merely a poor little boy who had the misfortune to be born with a face only half formed in an acceptable visage.

Erik had stopped praying years ago for anyone to save him or for mercy from a God he had found it hard to continue to believe existed. The world consisted of only pain, degradation, humiliation and the greed and cruelty of whatever master controlled Erik's fate. He had no freedom, no freewill. At times Erik found it hard to remember that he was a human and not an animal or demon. Any happiness he had left in his memories faded to only vague wisps of remembrances.

The only little bit of defiance Erik still displayed once in a while was to refuse to act like the animal or Devil's Child he was supposed to be. On those nights he would simply lay with his burlap sack covering his face and his hand grasping tightly to his little monkey while his master beat him. Nico cursed Erik wishing to send him back to hell for his continued defiance.

In his thirteenth year there came a night when all of Nico's efforts to force a response from Erik failed. Nico beat Erik more than usual and much more violently trying to force some sort of reaction out of him. The crowd wanted to receive their money's worth.

Erik felt the sack being ripped from his head even as his one comfort was torn from his hand. When the sack had been removed Erik covered his head with his arms. He worried what Nico might do with his companion. Nico became incensed as he carelessly tossed the monkey down to the floor of the cage. Erik felt the lash come down on his back again and again. Erik's hand searched blindly until he felt that tiny bit of cloth that comprised the sum total of his one companion and friend. This little piece of cloth had been Erik's one possession for the last six years.

Some might have scoffed to know a boy just on the cusp of reaching manhood clung to a toy with such tenacity. Erik's development had been arrested severely, not only mentally but physically as well. He did not look much older than eight or nine.

Dimly Erik heard the screams and gasps as he rolled to his back. This gave the onlookers a clear view of the demon they had paid to see. Satisfied they threw coins down in front of the cage. Erik's chest heaved trying to hold back the pain so he would not shed one tear. It had become easier with time to ignore his agony somewhat. He had built up a tolerance for pain, at least pain a body may suffer. If he could have learned how to close his heart to love as well, then he would have saved himself from those crippling emotions when ones love is rejected.

Erik looked at those faces gazing back at him. Desperately he sought to find just one person who did not experience some sick pleasure from his agony. He had almost given up when he spied a young girl perhaps six or seven years older than himself. The sadness of her eyes and the tear trickling down her cheek gave Erik a spark of hope for his future. If one person could care perhaps there would be others.

His musings were brought harshly back to reality when he felt the lash slash across his already raw and bleeding flesh. Erik crawled on his hands and knees until he found his monkey that he had let go of during the beating. Curling up with his friend clenched tightly to his chest Erik endured all that Nico delivered. Erik's refusal to beg for mercy infuriated Nico. He ripped the monkey from Erik's hands then with a smirk he threw it across the cage as he delivered one final lash that struck Erik's back and arms delivering an agony most men cold not tolerate nor survive.

Enough! Erik's mind shouted. Seven long years of this had finally brought Erik to the breaking point or the point where desperation would give him what he needed to free himself.

Coming to his hands and knees once he no longer felt the stinging of the leather striking his skin, Erik began to rise. As he found a steady foothold his fists clenched as he saw Nico greedily gathering the coins thrown just outside Erik's cage. That money should rightfully be Erik's. Had he not suffered every day of the last seven years? Did he not deserve some compensation?

Not really knowing his intention, Erik crept up behind Nico who continued to be engrossed in the counting of his ill-gotten gain.

Erik quickly reached out wrapping his arm around Nico's neck. All the rage that had built up over the years gave Erik the strength to tighten his arm around the man's neck in a grip so firm Nico could not break Erik's hold. The iron bars served as a brace for Erik to lock onto as he pressed Nico's neck backward with all the strength his rage afforded him. Slowly Erik felt Nico's resistance ebb out of him. When Erik felt the body sag he released his master's limp form letting it fall to the ground.

Only after the body lay lifeless just outside his cage did Erik become aware that someone had witnessed his crime. The sad eyed girl from before stood there glued to the spot with horror. Erik thought she would scream and bring others to come for him. She did nothing at first. Seeming to come to some decision she knelt down and began to search Nico's pockets. Erik thought perhaps she was planning on taking his purse but she brought out the key to Erik's cage instead. Erik could not let himself hope she planned to release him.

Incredibly the girl went to the door and inserted the key in the lock. No sound had ever seemed so wondrous as the clicking of that lock that freed Erik from this torturous world that had seemed to be a lifetime.

They stood there dumbly staring at one another. What to do now? They were brought rudely back to reality by a man coming through the flaps of the tent. It was one of the fair's security guards. Seeing Nico lying there motionless he shouted.

The girl grabbed Erik's hand tugging him along behind her. He had no idea where to go so he let her lead him as he followed her like a child would follow the Pied Piper.

They traversed through so many streets and alleys that it would have been impossible for Erik to remember all of them. Blindly he followed his savior. When they stopped before an iron gate in the side of a massive building Erik looked questioningly toward the girl. If he thought he could talk he would have asked where they were. Since he had not been allowed to speak for so many years he doubted his ability to do so now.

Once they stepped through the grate the girl took an unlit torch from the wall. Blindly she searched around the little shelf beside where the torch had hung. When her fingers grasped around what she had been seeking she giggled in triumph. Lighting the torch the girl proceeded to lead Erik into the darkened tunnels. Erik was led into the darkness of the underbelly of L'Opéra Populaire for the first time. One tunnel after another she led him through until they came to an underground lake. Erik stood looking on in awe.

"You must stay here until we can figure something out. I would bring you up with me but I am only a ballet rat with no room of my own. My name is Antoinette, Antoinette Devereaux."

Erik tried to tell her his name but his throat felt as if it had locked tighter than the door of his cage. He could not form any words.

She must have thought he was a mute as her face took on sadness again and she said kindly, "That's alright. Don't worry. We will find some way to communicate. I will think of a place for you to stay other than this dark and damp underground. For now stay here until I can come down with some clothing and food. Do not go into the tunnels too far as you will become lost. Do you understand me?"

Erik nodded his head. She smiled in relief. He reached out his hand to let his fingers trail down over her soft hair. The ribbon that held it back had come loose as they ran and tendrils of soft yellow hair hung around her face.

Long ago an angel had given him solace in a dismal world and now once again an angel had found him. It did not matter if she were actually a living girl and not a real angel. To Erik it seemed as if divinity had touched her with the goodness and purity of an angel.

"I must leave now. The others will be worried about me as I was supposed to stay with the group. Madame Celeste will be angry with me. I must at least show up for roll call at bedtime. I hope they have not called out the authorities."

Antoinette removed her cloak to hand it to the boy. He looked so cold, lost and forlorn. She did not know if he had killed that man or merely rendered him unconscious. Either way she did not hold any blame against him for his actions. Her only difficulty had been standing there witnessing such cruelty while adults and children alike had encouraged the whip in that man's hand to come down again and again against this poor boy's back. Antoinette did not see him as any sort of devil or demon. He was merely an unfortunate young boy who suffered from some sort of defect.

Erik took the cloak she held out to him after many seconds of standing wondering if she meant for him to take it or not. When she had not drawn it back around her shoulders Erik could only think she offered it to him. Smiling once more when he held the warm cloak to his far too thin chest Erik watched as the girl, Antoinette sprinted away as if her feet had wings.

Once he was alone Erik sank down and drew the cloak around his thin shaking shoulders. He closed his eyes giving silent thanks for whatever fate or deity that had blessed Antoinette with such a kind heart. If not for her Erik would have killed Nico and been found in his cage. He did not doubt they would have hung him on the spot.

Erik did not know it at the time the far reaching consequences of his savior's actions, how many lives would be affected by that one act of kindness.

Antoinette came as often as she could. She had practice everyday then had assigned chores to complete that had to be done in exchange for being allowed to stay in the opera house dormitories.

Erik had found his voice. It had been feeble sounding in the beginning and he had struggled to make the words in his head come out his mouth. Eventually his normal voice returned. Antoinette told him his voice had a very pleasing quality and that he should try to sing. He had blushed at her compliment. No one for many years had given him anything other than pain.

During Antoinette's increasingly longer absences Erik had begun to explore his new home. He had told Antoinette he would rather stay down below than try to find a place where he would be accepted above. Antoinette would come to regret allowing Erik to stay down in his dark and lonely world.

Erik found a little place under the stage where he could listen to the music being played. His fingers itched to try to play the piano. One night when everyone had finally left Erik had stolen out into the orchestra pit giving in to his need to play the notes resounding in his head, some he had heard played and others that were his own imaginings.

Just by watching and listening he had learned much about this instrument. Erik had a gift many accomplished composers and pianists would envy.

Erik had at first been tentative with the keys. It had been so long since he had touched a piano let alone heard the sweet sounds they made. Once he felt comfortable he played some of the same compositions he had heard from his little cubbyhole as well as some of those notes that floated around in his head. He did not know how he knew which keys to press he was just glad to have the opportunity to do so as the music in his head had begun to drive him crazy with the need for release.

Erik did not know that the conductor had come back for some papers he had left behind. The man stood in the shadows watching this mysterious unknown musician. Alphonse Reyer had thought for the last few months that someone had been watching other than the audience. He had dismissed his prickling skin as some sort of reaction because of his thoughts not due to any real apparition or ghost haunting the opera house.

When the boy had stopped playing Alphonse had been going to approach him but the boy had shocked him when he had removed the grate from underneath the stage and disappeared into the opening. The grate had then been placed back into the opening.

Alphonse recalled the rumors of a phantom or ghost having been haunting the opera house the last few months. Just about the time he had begun to have that feeling of being watched during rehearsals and performances.

It would seem they did indeed have someone haunting them. Alphonse did not for one moment believe this to be some apparition. What he had seen had been a living, breathing child, a small boy as near as he could tell. The child had only trousers and a cloak to cover him. His feet had been bare. From what little Alphonse had taken in the boy and soap and water had long since parted ways.

Perhaps this was some orphaned youngster who had found a way into the underbelly of the opera house. Well God bless him, Alphonse would not be the one to inform Monsieur Lefèvre of his existence. Who was he to begrudge the poor soul what little comfort he could find?

Alphonse decided he would come back every night to see if the little vagabond had returned to play. Indeed Erik did continue to come. He had also begun to avail himself of other things in the opera house such as clothing, shoes and food from the kitchen.

He took so little no one noticed at first. Only as he grew and his appetite did as well did the cooks begin to think they had a thief among them. One who stole food and candles. At times small pots and utensils would go missing never to be found again. Wardrobe and the props departments had made complaints of missing items as well.

After having observed Erik for almost a month, Alphonse decided he would leave a note lying on the piano the next night with a gift. Alphonse had his suspicions about this boy but he needed to be sure.

When Erik came as usual he found the note lying upon a small instrument that Erik thought looked like the fiddles the gypsies would play. He could not read the note of course as his skills had not continued to be honed in the cage of the fair. No one cared whether The Devil's Child could read or not. Rochelle had taught him a little but not enough to read a letter. He laid the note aside to gingerly pick up the violin.

He had not played one since Javart had taken away that privilege years ago, but he had always had a wish to do so. Such tortured notes could be expressed through those strings as could joy and love.

Erik rested the instrument between his shoulder and chin as he had seen others do. Even here in the opera house there were dozens of men playing such music it almost brought tears to Erik's eyes at times. Now Erik closed his eyes trying to remember the notes he had heard played with this instrument and the placing of fingers to make a particular sound.

He experimented making the most horrible earsplitting sounds. Alphonse began to think what he thought about the boy had only been wishful thinking and he had known how to play the piano all along.

Alphonse had just turned away to leave when he heard the first heavenly note fill the auditorium with its sweet sound. Turning back he could only gape in wonder. If he was not mistaken this was an original piece. Alphonse knew he had never heard it before. Alphonse wished he could see the boy more clearly. The next time he might leave a lamp lit so he might catch a glimpse of his little phantom.

Dear God what he wouldn't give to be able to teach such a talent. To share with the world such a gift would be the pinnacle of his career. As on the other nights once he had played for an hour or so the boy left. This time he took away with him a note and the violin.

The next time Antoinette came to visit him Erik showed her the note. She read it to him not believing the incredible offer Monsieur Reyer made to the boy she now knew as Erik.

She told Erik he must accept Monsieur's offer. Erik told her he would accept the offer to teach him music but he would not be leaving his home. If Monsieur could not accept that he would simply learn what he needed on his own.

Antoinette had begun to feel uneasy with how well Erik fit into this dark world. Most people would seek the light. Erik seemed to prefer the shadows. Because of his face she supposed it was understandable.

Erik told Antoinette what to write in answer to the note. This would be the first of many notes Antoinette delivered for Erik, soon to be known as the Opera Ghost or Phantom of the Opera. The only difference in future notes would be Erik had learned to pen them for himself.

Antoinette left the note just as everyone had been dismissed for lunch. She made her way to the orchestra pit and placed the note where she was sure Monsieur Reyer would find it.

So began Erik's instructions in the art of music. Soon Erik surpassed his teacher. As many times as Alphonse beseeched his pupil from the shadows to join him in the light so he might share his talent, Erik refused each and every time. Erik had little trust in anyone. Antoinette he trusted implicitly but anyone else not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**The Opera Years 1850-1870 Part II**

As time passed Erik began to critique the performers and their performances. He even offered advice to Alphonse for little presentations his mentor had worked on to use as entertainment before a performance. Erik practically wrote the whole piece by the time he had finished picking apart what Alphonse had penned himself. Alphonse did not mind as he would be the first to admit that Erik could be declared a true genius when it came to music.

When Erik completed his composition, for now it was his, he tried to think of a way to receive compensation for his talent. He would not take from Alphonse the little recompense he had received. Alphonse did not get paid his true worth as it was.

For many months Erik considered things. He continued the status quo for a while. He would make little changes in the notations for a performance baffling the directors as well as the chorus instructor. The only section he left strictly alone had been the ballet corps. Antoinette would not have been pleased for him to dabble in her chosen field of expertise.

Erik finally decided it to be time to collect for all the things he did around the opera house. All the little repairs that went unnoticed, costumes that were not nearly ready when needed, suddenly appeared finished with little additions in the designs that made them even more spectacular. Erik calculated his worth based on the amount of salaries all those department managers received. He added them then tacked on a little just for good measure. His total came to roughly 20,000 francs a month.

That sum far exceeded what he needed to survive but Erik had come to know that things were always changing and he needed to be prepared for any change that might come in the future.

At first the manager Monsieur Lefèvre laughed off those notes Erik left on his desk as a prank. Who would expect to be paid 20,000 francs sight unseen? Indeed what man received such a salary? That amount would pay several top employees for a month.

When those notes continued to be dismissed Erik's ire rose up. He began to add dire threats to his missives. Still he was summarily dismissed as a prankster.

Deciding he needed to convince this man of his serious intent Erik left a note stating he would be causing minor accidents during the next performance.

The night of the performance Monsieur Lefèvre sat in his usual box expecting to be entertained as always. What he expected and what actually happened were miles apart.

Scenery mysteriously fell, landing on the performers. Instruments that had been in perfect tune suddenly screeched with discordant notes. The lights flickered when they should not causing concern among the confused patrons.

All in all the night could be called a dismal failure. To say Monsieur Charles Lefèvre was upset would be a mild statement. This evening could cost him a few tickets at the box office tomorrow. Revenue he could ill-afford to lose.

Charles returned to his office as he did not think he could bear facing his wife's questions this evening or give the honest answers to her questions. Upon seating himself Charles took notice of the small envelope sitting on his desk. He feared opening it just as he feared the consequences if he ignored it.

Opening the envelope then pulling out the note Charles read the words with a mixture of fear and outrage.

_My dear manager,_

_As I stated in my earlier notice things would not go smoothly during the upcoming performance should you disregard my instructions. As you chose unwisely not to adhere to my demands you suffered the consequences. _

_Let us not begin our association on such a sour note. Please let us go on from here as if we had just sealed our bargain. I am sure you will prove to be a wise man and forgo any further disastrous displays during what should have been an untroubled evening. _

_Please place my salary in an envelope and have a young ballerina, Antoinette Devereaux, deliver it to box five, which from this moment shall be kept empty for my exclusive use. Do not try my patience good Monsieur. _

_What I have done thus far is only a small example of what I am capable of. You are free to test me if you wish but in light of your current financial situation I think it would be foolish to ignore my demands. Give in graciously and we shall form a most amiable bond, one that will be of benefit to the both of us._

_You have until just half an hour before tomorrow night's performance to deliver your answer to me. I must say it would grieve me to have to destroy any part of this grandiose building, but needs must. _

_Until tomorrow I bid you a cordial adieu,_

_O.G. or if you prefer, the Opera Ghost or perhaps as some have dubbed me, the Phantom of the Opera. You may choose whichever address makes you feel more comfortable._

_Adieu once more,_

_O.G._

Charles could only stare in disbelief at the words on the paper as they began to dance around in front of his eyes. How could this, this O.G. person know of his financial difficulties? It was outrageous. This unknown person dared to blackmail him, make demands about his own theatre? Preposterous. Still…

Charles had heard the rumors that had begun to circulate about some mysterious phantom stalking the opera house. He had dismissed it as theater folk tended to be a bit high strung and prone to flights of fancy. Their easily swayed minds proved to be invaluable to grasp some fanciful roles meaning properly but totally useless in the real world.

Over the last five years or so he had heard of all the little mysteries being performed by some unknown fairy or Phantom as the theater employees preferred to call this unknown entity.

Erik did not exaggerate his abilities. Over the last five years he had learned every nook and cranny of the opera house, above and below. He had changed things to suit his own needs. Passageways had been constructed. Hidden doors had been made where only solid walls had been before. Trap doors had been added as well as other various means of defense. Antoinette no longer came down to him as it would now not be safe. He always contacted her when he needed something.

Monsieur Lefèvre had given in to Erik's blackmail and thus had been formed an association that would last for the next twelve years.

Things had gone along smoothly for the most part. Erik made his demands as to performances and performers. Objections were made. He performed some slight difficulty that persuaded everyone to adhere to his demands.

As the years passed Erik came to depend on Antoinette less for his needs other than the notes to the manager. Antoinette's marriage and giving birth had all but severed any ties the two had.

Antoinette only saw Erik briefly now that she had taken the name of her husband, Pierre Giry. Erik had sulked and thrown fits for days destroying anything that had the misfortune to catch his eye.

Antoinette had been his long before that man Pierre had come to the opera house to work as a mere stagehand. Antoinette could do better. If she had waited a few years Erik ranted, he could have offered her much more than a paltry stagehand's salary.

Once Erik had come to accept things as they were he pulled even further back from Antoinette. He could not bear to see how happy that man made her.

When Pierre had died of a fever four years later leaving a young widow with a three year old, Erik offered his help in financial matters only. He did not even make the offer face to face. By this time Erik had almost completely cut himself off from the whole of humanity. It had been far easier not to see how happy Antoinette had been without him from a distance.

His contact with the outside consisted of notes placed on the counters of different shops with instructions as to what, when and where to leave items. Money would be left in a fake drainpipe, the only black pipe on the side of the building. The desolate shade of black had become one of Erik's favorite colors over the intervening years. It suited his melancholy mood most of the time.

Time passed and little changed other than Erik became less tolerant of any person he found lacking, be it a performer on stage or someone assigned a menial task. There could be no legitimate excuse for sheer laziness.

Injuries began to mount as workers entered into what Erik considered his domain. One man in particular drew Erik's wrath more than once. Joseph Buquet. That man tried to follow Erik every time he saw a shadow on the wall in the upper region of the stage. Erik knew that sooner or later he would need to deal in some permanent way with this man. His habits alone were disgusting. Erik might be a dweller in the lower bowels of the opera house but his personal habits could compete with any fine noble gentleman.

Erik had spent many evenings during a performance perusing the other audience members. He had observed how a true gentleman treated a woman he had feelings for. Although only a young man just on the cusp of becoming what some may consider adulthood for most young men, Erik found himself having strange and disturbing thoughts about those ballerinas and the many beautiful girls and women who made up the chorus.

When his body began to behave in a particularly embarrassing fashion Erik sought the answer in books. He needed to know if he experienced these things because he really had been born a demon or if others had the same wicked thoughts and dreams with the same result every morning.

He even began to feel somewhat flustered in Antoinette's presence. He would not let himself degrade either one of them by making ungentlemanly advances, even if he thought she would welcome such a thing. Antoinette had been in mourning for her husband.

Erik kept himself separated from all those women who occupied what he now considered his opera house, not wishing to become one of those poorly behaved patrons that took up residence of the many corridors after a performance in hopes of snagging a woman for the night.

Erik had seen too many young girls forced to leave due to some man planting his seed where it should not be. Erik vowed never to do that sort of thing to any woman. When, if ever, he found a woman he might chance approaching, she need not worry that he would expect anything other than companionship unless he found her willing to offer more. Of course then the possibility of creating something in his own image would spoil any happiness he may find. With his cursed face he dare not try to bring forth something that might be even more cursed than he himself had been. As hard as if would be Erik thought companionship alone should be all he hoped to attain.

Erik had serious doubts about ever finding a woman who could look beyond what God had given him in place of a face, to see the man beneath all the horror everyone saw when they looked upon what passed for his face.

Antoinette had never shown any of those emotions that others displayed when she viewed his face. Erik considered her one of the rare exceptions. As the years passed Erik missed his friend dearly. She had injured her knee during a performance. She had landed wrong and pulled the ligaments in her knee. She had been told she would never dance again. Erik had not told her but it had been his influence that had gotten her the position of assistant to the Ballet Mistress. When that woman retired the position had naturally been offered to Antoinette.

When she had been called away to attend the funeral of one of her husband's friends Erik had missed not being able to at least see her from afar or watch her as she instructed all those promising talents. Meg her daughter would one day be prima ballerina he was certain and it had nothing to do with whatever threats or demands he might make. Meg truly had talent.

Erik had been quite surprised when Antoinette brought back with her a little sad eyed girl perhaps eight years old. To a young man of twenty-five she had been of little interest to him.

On one of his nightly rounds just shy of a month since little Christine's arrival Erik heard sobbing coming from the chapel. Not many here in the opera house made use of the chapel.

When Erik squeezed himself into the cubbyhole behind the alter he pulled out the little plug that covered his spy hole. He saw Christine with her head lying on the alter with her arms folded beneath her head.

"Why papa, why? Why did you leave me? First maman, now you. What am I to do here? I do not know anyone here. Madame Giry is kind as is her daughter Meg but they are not my family. I miss you. When will my angel come papa? When will he come to guide me as you promised?"

Erik saw her raise her tearstained face to glance around as if she expected to see her angel at this very moment. Erik could never say for sure what possessed him to answer Christine's plea but something in her pitiful face called to something in him with the same suffering of abandonment.

"Child, do not cry. Christine you are not alone. I will never let you be alone again for as long as you wish me to come to you. Is it your wish for me to come?"

"Oh yes. Are you my angel? My Angel of Music papa promised me?"

Erik bowed his head trying to decide if he dared enter into this blasphemes deception. Surely God, that most hateful of all deities would not begrudge Erik deceiving this child so that he may offer her some small measure of comfort? This little girl was one of God's own angels. If Erik could show this little kindness, who would it hurt? Years later that question would come back to haunt Erik repeatedly as the years passed and his benevolent feelings for Christine changed as she matured and her beauty and voice rivaled all who had ever stepped foot on any stage.

Erik began teaching Christine how to sing. His pride in this accomplishment colored how he perceived all the other singers who came to grace the stage of L'Opéra Populaire.

To Erik, Christine had become the angel he once thought her. In his eyes she was perfect. His plans for her began to take a nasty turn the year she turned seventeen.

Erik thought Christine to be ready for her début. During this time Erik had let his interest in the opera house wane. To his surprise Monsieur Lefèvre had decided to retire. If Erik had asked the man would have told Erik that his decision had come in no small part due to Erik's increased demands and sometimes near fatal escapades.

Erik positively hated the new Italian diva, La Carlotta. He supposed her voice would be adequate for some roles but not for the lead soprano. That position he had ear marked for Christine.

Erik had become somewhat of a despot. He had control over the opera house almost exclusively and over Christine's life completely. He told her who she could and could not see. She was to have no interaction with any male who may wish to call on her as her time would be better spent on her music and not on frivolities. Erik would not admit to himself that most of his dictates had more to do with chancing Christine falling in love with some young swain than it did any artistic reasoning.

Another disturbing factor had been when he began to notice Meg on stage more and more as she grew more graceful as well as becoming somewhat of a beauty. She caused the strangest sensations to rise within him.

Erik found his eyes drawn to her even when Christine graced the stage with Meg. His body's reaction to Meg disturbed him. Should not he only feel this attraction toward the one who had won his love and devotion? Erik felt somewhat disloyal but could not control the way he reacted when he watched Meg dance.

He even found himself seeking her out just so he could watch her graceful movements when she spoke to others. Her voice struck some cord within him which confused him as Meg did not sing in the way that Christine did. Should not only Christine be the one to bring him such pleasure from mere words?

When Erik nearly approached Meg one evening after a performance he had angrily removed himself from temptation. He would only think of Christine. Meg was not the one he wanted or needed. Christine would serve his music much better. What he felt toward Meg he convinced himself to be only the lustful stirrings of a man for any pleasant looking woman. Erik thereafter avoided any place he might see Meg. He even had to forego watching rehearsals when the dancers took to the stage.

The arrival of two new managers and a new patron heralded the end of L'Opéra Populaire as a proud building of the arts. In the end it would be nothing but a pile of smoldering rubble. One could also say it brought about the end of the Opera Ghost and Phantom of the Opera in one fell swoop.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't know about in your neck of the woods but here in Southeast Ohio we are snowed in and now ice and more snow is coming down. I wished for more updates to the stories I am reading but only a couple had updates. The weather being what it is I feel like curling up with a book or sitting in front of my computer with a hot cup of tea reading about my favorite Phantom. So I thought others might feel the same so I am posting another chapter. Hope it fills a few minutes of your day. R&R as always.**

**Chapter Five**

**Night of Desperation**

Erik took little notice of the new managers. They were pompous idiots. He found little to impress him about that young Raoul de Chagny either who came swaggering in announcing himself as the new patron. They would soon fall into rank and file or suffer the consequences. Erik would not admit his rancor toward the boy had more to do with his handsome appearance than any real animosity. At least until later.

Erik's attempts to frighten Carlotta into leaving of her own accord had been fruitless thus far. Erik's ire turned darker with each failure. The day the new managers arrived Erik decided he needed to become a little more persuasive. He untied the lines that held up a backdrop. It just barely missed flattening Carlotta with the heavy board the material was attached to. As it was only the cloth fell across Carlotta knocking her to the floor. Erik never could decide if he had intended to miss her or at the last minute he had miscalculated the angle of the falling backdrop.

Carlotta had quit only to be brought back by those two idiot managers Andre Firmin and Richard Moncharmin. It became clear to Erik that they knew nothing about the arts or talent. Greed was their guiding force not the fine quality of productions Erik wanted for his opera house.

When they discounted his notes as some sort of prank Erik smiled in a wicked fashion that would have caused concern in the very bravest of men. Erik began a campaign to win this and all skirmishes. When all was said and done nothing really changed. Erik would have his way or else.

He did manage to get Christine cast at last. Erik had been late arriving at his box when his ears had caught Christine singing her aria. He had been locked into place with the sweetness filtering down through the grates from the orchestra pit. Erik had closed his eyes, almost brought to tears with all the emotions soaring through him. This was his triumph. He had made this possible. This angel belonged to him. She was his creation.

He had come to the conclusion it had been long overdue to let Christine know exactly who her Angel of Music really was. For some time he had thought she no longer really believed him to be an angel but had allowed his deception to continue as she feared losing her teacher. Erik discounted the fact that this smacked of selfishness.

Erik had come for Christine as he planned after the performance. That damn boy had been there pounding on the door Erik had locked. When Christine had been about to open her door Erik called to her from behind the mirror.

Christine had begged his forgiveness. For the first time Erik and Christine had met face to face. She had looked at him with wonder in her eyes. No sign of fear had clouded her clear brown eyes. Erik had stretched out his hand to her. As if mesmerized, Christine had not hesitated to place her hand in his. Stupidly Erik thought it best not to have his murderous hands on her innocent skin thus he had worn his black leather gloves. He had cursed himself all the way to his boat for that little bit of stupidity. He could have touched her beauty for the first time flesh to flesh. Idiot!

All had gone well as Christine had accepted his caresses as he had sung to her. He had opened his heart to her then handed her his soul. The mannequin that bore a striking resemblance to Christine had been too much for her. Christine had fainted. Erik had placed her gently into his bed. He had chosen a black phoenix as he felt he had risen from the ashes of his childhood to become the all powerful Phantom.

Christine had slept peacefully for a few hours. Erik had played music he had composed as he had thought of Christine. Such euphoria had taken him beyond the boundaries of the opera house. He felt no longer chained to this dark dismal black hole. With Christine beside him her light must surely cast over his darkness to give him a bit of light.

That little prying Pandora, Christine, could not resist seeing what he hid underneath his mask. Under the delusion she had been going to caress his face Erik had been caught off guard when Christine had pulled off his mask.

The anger he felt at the betrayal by his angel poured out of him before he could control what he did or said. He had shoved her to the ground as he ranted on and on. Only when his anger had begun to dissipate had he felt shame for what he had done.

He wanted to beg her to forgive him. If he thought it would erase the last few minutes from her mind he would have crawled on his belly as he pleaded his cause. Alas he knew he had shown her who and what he really was, a monster, the demon he had always been called.

What had made him think someone so innocent, so pure would ever consider being with someone such as he? Erik wanted to howl in outrage against the world and against that perfect and handsome suitor, Raoul de Chagny.

Erik had calmed himself somewhat then returned Christine to Antoinette instructing her not to let anyone see or speak to Christine for the rest of the day. Erik had been sure Antoinette knew who specifically he meant to keep away from Christine.

Erik wanted Carlotta gone. The woman should not be allowed to open her mouth to speak let alone sing. He sent his notes to Carlotta, the new managers of his opera house, and that foppish young de Chagny boy. He made his demands clear. If they did as he wished all would be well. Jealousy had him warning that de Chagny fellow away from Christine. Erik would not lose Christine now just when she was ready to become the star he knew she could be and would be if Erik had his way.

The night of El Muto Erik lost what little reason he had left. The murder, for that was what it was, of Joseph Buquet had been the catalyst to Erik's beginning spiral into madness. The final straw had been witnessing Christine declare her love for that boy on the rooftop as Erik had stood hidden in the shadows as his heart had been pummeled by words from his angel's lips.

If those words of love had been said to Erik he would have rejoiced. All of Paris would have known he was loved. Alas her affections had been for Raoul.

He had stood helplessly by as Christine had described him as distorted with hardly a face at all. She had gone on to say she had seen all the misery of the world in his eyes. That truth Erik could not deny. Had he not earned the right to let others know of his suffering? He had wanted Christine to know what his life had been like. He had also wanted to share all the beauty that he had kept hidden deep in his soul. Through his music he had released such pain and longings. Every note had told a part of his life.

His deepest despair quickly turned to the most devastating anger and rage. Erik had lost the ability to think clearly. He had sworn that night that they would regret having disobeyed his instructions. At the time he had even cursed his beloved Christine.

Erik had listened that next morning as Christine had made arrangements for a coach to come for her in one hour. Erik made his own arrangements. Erik had knocked the coachman out taking his place on the carriage.

Taking the place of the coach driver that had been called to drive Christine to the place of her father's rest had not been a sane decision. Nothing Erik did during this time could be considered sane. He risked everything just for a few moments with her.

He had tried to lure Christine to his side at her father's crypt but Raoul had come just as Christine had given herself over to her Angel of Music. The duel that ensued had been brutal in its intensity. Erik had drawn first blood. His confidence in his abilities as a swordsman would not allow him to think he would not win.

The metal of the swords clanged as they hit the stone monuments. Sparks flew from the contact of metal to stone. Both man fought for love. One with crazed lust filled longings while the other had only youthful love to guide his hand.

One slip in the snow gave Raoul the advantage he needed. Raoul knocked Erik's sword from his hand then kicked it out of reach. Raising his sword Raoul almost ran Erik through. At the last moment Christine had pleaded with Raoul to spare her angel. She did not want it to end with Erik's death. Many would say she would have saved many from the disaster to come if she had let Raoul end the Phantom's life in that cemetery.

Christine had saved Erik from death but no one could save his mind from the insanity that had taken over his reason. If Erik could not have Christine's love then he would wage war on both her and her lover. Antoinette feared for him even as she had concerns for everyone else.

During the New Year's Masquerade Ball Erik had come dressed as Red Death. Everyone could not help but be in awe of his powerful demeanor even as they feared him or what he might do. They knew with certainty this was their ghost and phantom, one and the same. One entity bound in an unholy alliance with the very devil they were sure.

Erik had thrown a leather folder to the ballroom floor stating he had written an opera which they would perform. Christine was to play the lead.

Erik had mocked Piangi and Carlotta then moved on to the managers. He taunted them that they should deal with things in the office not the arts.

When Erik had approached Christine that was when he saw the symbol of love and commitment hanging from the chain around Christine's neck. She had given herself to that boy, Erik had not doubted that fact. Her eyes had not held the innocence from before. He ached with the betrayal. She was supposed to have been his. She was his. In an angry movement Erik ripped the chain from Christine's throat declaring her chains were still his. He had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Raoul, who had gone to fetch his sword, had followed Erik through the trap door in the floor when he returned to the ballroom. Madame Giry had saved Raoul from harm by entering the confusing trap Erik had set from a passageway underneath the ballroom.

Raoul had begged Madame for any information she may have. They needed to know as much of this madman as they could. He had become much too dangerous to be allowed to roam the opera house or indeed Paris.

Antoinette had told Raoul as much as she knew of Erik. She knew nothing before the night she had rescued Erik. He for his part had blocked much of it from his memories. The nightmares Erik had suffered all his life had not let him forget everything.

The night of the performance Erik paced about his home. He had rigged the chandelier so it would come down with one swift cut of his sword. Surely Christine would not let it come to that? He knew of Raoul's and the managers plan to capture or more likely kill him during the performance. They counted on him being there to see his angel's performance. What they did not know was Erik planned to be on the stage with Christine not lurking in the wings or flies over the stage. Erik would be taking Piangi's place. Erik prayed Christine loved him as he loved her and would not follow through with the plan. He was placing his and everyone else's life in her hands. At this point Erik would be willing to do anything to win his love by fair means or foul. If he failed tonight his life would not be worth living. Either Christine came with him to share his life or his life would end tonight.

His decision to force her to come with him if things went badly had not been an easy choice. Desperation had fueled Erik's mind clouding his judgment. This would be his one chance to find some small bit of happiness. Erik had been sure of Christine's response to him when he had brought her down that first time. He had not fabricated anything. He counted on her feelings for him outweighing any she may have for that boy.

Erik's plan had gone just as it should. The only thing Erik had not counted on had been Christine's final cruel betrayal. She had ripped his mask from his face exposing him in all his horrid glory for those pompous and pampered fools who came to be seen and listen to the latest gossip more than for any performance.

Erik's heart nearly broke as he looked into Christine's tear-filled eyes. He read the sorrow there. He felt her pain as well as his own. Erik saw the gendarmes approaching. He had little time to think only a split second to react. He raised his sword then brought it down.

With the ripping sound of plaster shattering the chandelier began to come down. Once it hit the stage all hell broke lose. Everyone hurried to leave the now burning building as the flames leapt across the stage. The resulting explosions threw sparks outward spreading the fire quickly.

The auditorium was a mass of bodies all trying to reach safety. No one wished to be caught in the flames. Panic ensued. It became a case of every man and woman for themselves.

Erik had taken Christine down to his home once more, down to his prison, down to the place that he had called home for twenty years.

Knowing it would not come to pass Erik forced Christine to wear the wedding dress he had made for her. With every stitch he had known it to be a thankless task. Christine would never be his bride. In his few rational moments he had known that. It had not mattered. He had to continue or lose his dream. If he lost his dream his life would end. He would wither and die without Christine.

Raoul had followed as Erik had hoped. This presented Erik with the opportunity to force Christine to choose life with him or death for her lover.

For one moment Erik had seen Christine waiver. It had been fleeting but it had been there he was sure. When her final acceptance came it had been a hollow victory. She did not love him, not as he needed to be loved. She had been willing to sacrifice herself to her angel in hell to save her lover.

With the first touch of Christine's sweet mouth upon his Erik nearly died from the bliss of that one single kiss, the first kiss of his life upon his lips. The second touch of her lips upon his had crumbled all the walls Erik had built inside of him over the years.

He could not condemn Christine to life with him. What could he offer her? He could give nothing of any worth that she wanted. Her heart belonged to Raoul. Erik could not give her much but he could release both her and Raoul giving them their freedom.

Erik had broken inside as he said the words sending Christine into the arms of her lover once more. She would forget her angel in hell for she would live in heaven with love all around her. Only he would dwell in the dark depths of despair and loneliness for the rest of his life.

As Erik watched them row his boat to freedom he felt as if his soul left him to follow his angel, his love, his heart. How would he live without his heart or soul? How could he live without a purpose?

He had nothing. Erik began to smash all his mirrors. The last one had been a cover for his escape passage. He had planned to carry Christine off to begin a new life through this very portal. He had fooled himself into thinking someone looking as he did would find a place in the world where he would be accepted.

Erik had planned to board the ship leaving tonight for England. He would be missing that voyage. What would be the point? Besides he needed to make certain Antoinette and her daughter Meg had escaped the fire. A new twist of agony wring his heart as he thought of Little Meg coming to harm because of him.

the cutting of his flesh by the diamond in the ring brought Erik back to the misery of losing Christine. Grasping the ring Christine had given back to him Erik clutched it like a talisman. With each step he took away from his home his sobs grew harsher. Within minutes he could not breathe as the pain caught up with him leaving him a sobbing mass of humanity.

Erik dropped down onto the cold stones ready to die. How could he save anyone else when he could not save himself? He felt empty. He felt his music would forever be lost to him without his muse, his angel to fuel his passions. His one solace in life, gone now forever. What good was life without a purpose, a passion to drive one on?

Erik's sobs had begun to subside when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. There was a flickering of light just edging its way into the shadowy darkness where he sat wallowing in his despair.

The mob. That had been his first thought for he had heard their murderous chanting as they drew closer to his home as Christine blessed him with the touch of her lips.

Erik welcomed those who came to kill him. They would end his torture as they sent him home to his rightful place beside his demon father in hell. Was he not The Devil's Child?

Soon his worthless life would be over. His only regret would be that he could not see Antoinette once more so that he might beg her forgiveness even as he gave her his own for her part in Raoul finding his lair. He knew the necessity of her actions, for Erik had lost himself at the end. Antoinette in her infinite wisdom had seen that she must stop Erik. Her only fault had been she had waited much too late to save everyone.

Erik's only prayer at this moment was for the men who sought him would make his end quick. Mercy he knew should not be granted to him but he prayed for it all the same. If God had ever cared for him at all, Erik prayed those men would be kind and kill him here in a familiar place and not drag him through the streets of Paris to be displayed once more and judged by those who did not understand his pain or even try. All they knew of him had been that his face had not been as it should be. For the sin of his face he had been forced to live in hell his whole life.

As he heard the soft step come closer with a part of his mind he knew this was not the angry step of a mob. This was but one step and lightly placed at that.

"Monsieur?" Her soft inquiry caught him off guard. That voice, he knew that voice. Not Christine's but one associated with her. Meg. It came to him clearly that the voice belonged to Antoinette's daughter.

"Oh God child what are you doing here? Do you not know that if they find you with me your life will be in peril? To get at me they would walk over any number of innocents in their lust for revenge, a sentiment I am well acquainted with. Please go before they come. If you found my passageway it will not be long before others follow the same path."

"Monsieur, Maman would want me to help you. I know of your association even if she did not make it known to me with words from her. I have known of you for quite some time. Please Monsieur we must go before they catch up with us."

Erik waived her off with a weary, halfhearted gesture. "Go. I do not deserve mercy but I shall ask for it all the same. I will ask for immediate death rather than prolonged captivity being paraded around to satisfy the curious."

"Monsieur I know most of what you have done both to Raoul and Christine. For those things alone many would turn you over to the gendarmes.

For what you did tonight I hope you will beg God's pardon. I do not know if I can forgive you for taking away the only home I have known my whole life. This opera house was all my mother has ever known or wanted. She had been your savior now you have repaid her kindness with selfish avarice. You could not bear for Christine to be with anyone so you tried to make sure she would be with no one. Is that what you truly wanted?"

Erik bowed his head shamed by her words. They were no less than what he had thought himself. He wrapped his arms around his head sobbing as he said, "God no I did not wish for any of this truly I did not. I can only say my mind went into some very dark place these past few months. Just go quickly. Leave me to them that would take me away from my misery. I hear them coming." The murderous chant seemed to be headed this way echoing down the passageway.

"Maman would never forgive me if I did not try to get you out of here. She would not wish your death even after the horrible things you have done. Please come with me. My Maman will be at my uncle's house. If you do not go, then neither shall I. Will you have it be carried to my Maman that you were responsible for my death? You know that if I am caught with you they will assume I am your accomplice."

To prove she meant what she said, Meg slide down beside him. She thanked providence that her part tonight had required that she wear men's trousers. In her hands she still held his mask. As she sat on the cold stone she smoothed her fingers over the thin porcelain. She felt the sticky adhesive he must have used to keep it attached to his face. It had to be quite uncomfortable to wear this all the time even if it weighed hardly anything at all. It must irritate the skin horribly.

"So if I am to martyr myself at least tell me for whom I give my life."

"My name Mademoiselle if you must have it is Erik. Just Erik, I know no other. My mother bless her never saw fit to inform me of just who had bore me or fathered me. Since she had no expectations of offspring from my loins I suppose she considered the surname dead."

How sad Meg thought to not have anyone to carry on anything you left behind. How much sadder to have his own mother discount anyone thinking of him as anything other than deformed? This man, Erik, Meg began to realize had less Godlike powers than she had assumed whoever haunted the opera house would have. He had ruled them with notes and threats. Hundreds of somewhat average intelligent people had done his bidding for as long as Meg could remember.

For all that he had at his command before, now he had nothing, not even a complete identity. Christine leaving him after such an open betrayal had to leave wounds that might not ever heal. From the looks of him his pain went down to his very soul.

Erik felt his irritation rise. Did the stupid girl not see that he wished to be caught? Why could she not leave him in peace? As the roar of angry voices grew nearer Erik sighed heavily. He could not let Antoinette's daughter die even if it would be through her own stubbornness.

Erik rose to his feet beginning to walk once more toward freedom. His ears listened intently to make sure Meg got to her feet and followed him. He did not need a torch as he knew every step of every tunnel underneath what had been a great monument to music and dance. Now it would end its days not in glory as would be fitting such a gracious building, no, his opera house would turn to ash then slowly turn to dust.

Erik held his anger just barely in check when he heard Meg call his name for the first time. Why had he given her his name? Even Christine did not know his given name. Ah yes, he remembered. A mind that had once been razor sharp now seemed dull and sluggish.

Erik turned back irritable with Meg for having foiled his plan to die tonight.

"What!" Erik nearly shouted.

"Perhaps I will keep what I have as you are such a rude, ungrateful lout." Meg put her hands childishly behind her back but not quickly enough. Erik saw what she held in her hands.

"Give it to me. It is mine." He lunged toward Meg knocking into her with enough force to send her to the stones. Erik's hands reached out quickly snagging Meg's upper arms pulling her forward to collide with his chest in a solid blow. They both huffed out at the impact. Erik recovered first. He reached behind Meg and wrestled his mask from her hands.

He grew uncomfortable from her nearness as well as the fixed wide-eyed stare she trained on him. He had not been close to anyone other than Christine and Antoinette for so many years it felt strange to feel another's body pressed to his. Pushing her away Erik replaced his mask. The adhesive would not hold long but it would be long enough.

Meg watched Erik's retreating back with wonder in her eyes. Those strange sensations she had felt when she had been pressed against him were only now fading slowly as the cool air of the tunnel began to cool where the warmth of his body had pressed against her own. Mechanically she began to put one foot in front of the other. Her face had felt quite flushed as well. Those feelings she had felt almost like…no that was ridiculous. She had never felt an instant attraction to anyone. Mon Dieu she did not even know this man. What she knew would not garner him any favor from anyone. Yes, she must have imagined those tingles popping up everywhere. Her flushed feeling, well, she supposed that could have been a delayed reaction to the long trek through the tunnel. She was not attracted to the Opera Ghost, or the Phantom either. Erik…well Erik she could not be so sure.

Once they cleared the tunnel Erik asked Meg where her uncle lived. Meg smirked cheekily as she taunted him for not being omnipotent after all. Erik let her insolence pass. He really was just an ordinary man neither a ghost nor a phantom. For the first time since she had seen him on stage Meg took a good look at her reluctant companion. Once again she felt that strange pull toward him. When he had joined Christine and begun to sing not one woman in the whole opera house could hear anything beyond the sweet intoxicating sounds emitting from him. It had felt as if her will had been taken from her. She would have lain down and let him do as he wished she thought much to her shame. Shaking her head in denial she dismissed what she had felt as she had watched him on stage and her reaction to him earlier. The heat of the moment, or a simple reaction to the words and emotions during the performance of his opera. She was most certainly not attracted to him. He was ugly, well not ugly, but she still was not attracted to him, not much anyway.

Quickly she turned away before he could see her embarrassment and wonder about it. Meg could not imagine how Christine had stood firm against him. She must love Raoul more than the air she breathed to be able to resist this man's magnetism. Meg had little experience where intimacy was concerned but even she knew this man was special. He may not see it but she and all those mesmerized women in the theater had taken notice. Even now with men dogging their steps Meg found herself wondering what it would be like to have him hold her as he had held Christine. How would his lips feel on hers? Would he be tender or rough in his passion?

Christine had often hinted of a man who kept to the shadows that she felt some sort of connection with. Meg had thought that this shadow man and Christine's mysterious tutor were one and the same but Meg had never dreamed that he was also the Opera Ghost and Phantom of the Opera.

Disgusted with herself Meg shook off her inappropriate thoughts. Had she not decided that although he was attractive she would not fall at his feet?

She led Erik through the streets that seemed to have fewer pedestrians. When she could she traveled through alleyways to avoid those who rushed toward the now blazing opera house.

Meg spared a moment of regret for all those who would lose their home and income. She prayed no one lost their life. The fire department had already been on the spot as had been half the police and gendarmes of Paris. They had expected a disaster tonight just not on this level of destruction. Raoul de Chagny, Meg considered an honorable man in normal circumstances. He had let his fear of Christine being spirited away by a man Raoul claimed to be a madman guide his actions. Raoul had let his emotions rule when a cool head would have served him better.

Finally they came to the back alley of her uncle's home. Going into the backyard Meg did not think that the man behind her would hesitate entering into an abode through the front door. His only mode of entry had ever been through stealth and the use of a lock pick set he kept in his boot.

When Meg had reached the top step then stood on the porch she turned only to see her companion hugging himself tightly against the hedges. Did he think his large hulking frame could be hidden by three foot high hedges?

"Come on before the neighbors see us. They are so nosey they will come over using any excuse if they see a strange man lurking about." Meg could not help the uncharitable thought that her uncle's nearest neighbor, the Widow St. Claire would pounce on this man like a hungry wolf if she caught sight of him. That woman ate men for breakfast Meg had always thought.

When the man simply stood without moving one inch Meg puffed out air through her mouth in irritation. She raised her arms to emphasize her point. Meg's mother always told her she could not speak without making gestures with her hands. If one wanted to silence Meg, cut off her hands instead of cutting out her tongue her maman had always teased.

"For heaven's sake come on. Do you want all of Paris to know I have brought the Opera Ghost and one time Phantom of the Opera to my own uncle's home? That is all we need is for the neighbors to attack us with pitch forks and torches. By the way I tire of referring to you as Opera Ghost and Phantom. From now on I will be calling you Erik so get used to it."

Erik could have pointed out that she had already taken the liberty of using his name countless times during their journey to her uncle's home. Why had Erik never noticed how very vociferous Meg tended to be? Christine had always been the quiet one of the two.

Making sure no one was about Erik quickly made his way to Meg's side. Once he had gained the privacy of the porch he felt safer. He silently blessed whoever it was that had grown so many potted and hanging plants making it seem as if there was a solid wall of growing plant life.

Meg turned to knock on the door. It was opened immediately by her mother. Meg had been dragged through the doorway and into her mother's tight embrace before Meg could utter a word.

Antoinette had worried so for her daughter. As usual Meg had not been able to listen and obey her mother's words. Always the obstinate child, now an obstinate young woman seemed to appear overnight.

Antoinette pushed Meg away from her so that she could assure herself that not one hair had been harmed on her baby. Meg would always be Antoinette's baby no matter what age Meg happened to be.

"Are you alright? Where did you go? I went back for you but no one seemed to know where you had gone." Looking behind Meg when she caught a slight movement Antoinette sucked in her breathe in disbelief.

"Mon Dieu, Meg what on earth have you done?"

Not giving Meg time to reply Antoinette pulled Erik inside as she said, "Quickly now before someone sees you. That is all we need is for someone to see the man all of Paris will soon be looking for stading of our porch."

Once Antoinette had Erik inside she stepped back out to the porch to be sure no one had witnessed him coming inside. Just now they needed no rumors of mysterious men coming into the neighborhood. Indeed Antoinette expected the house to house search to begin shortly.

Facing Erik Antoinette felt anger overwhelm her. She balled her fists striking Erik wherever her fists landed. Blow after blow Erik stood with his hands at his sides. He made no effort to fend off those little fists delivering one stinging blow after another.

"How could you? Was this what love meant to you? Erik you destroyed so much and for what, an emotion of the heart? An emotion, a strong heartfelt emotion to be sure, but Mon Dieu Erik, to bring down the Populaire in the pursuit of Christine? Had you not given any thought to the rest of us?"

Once Antoinette tired of hitting his solid chest she slumped down into a kitchen chair. Hearing the shuffling of nervous feet Antoinette recalled that others had witnessed her attack on Erik. This uncustomary display must have shocked them as usually Antoinette kept a clear head no matter what the circumstances around her.

"Oh forgive me Armand. If this is too much we will go. We must leave soon in any case. This is the man I have told you about. The one I have hidden all these years. I ask in the name of your brother that you do not banish us just yet. We need to have a few moments to discuss our future and where we will go from here."

Erik cared little about what they discussed. If it were left to him he would crawl into some dark hole then slowly die. He was dead already. His body just did not know it yet. Erik had died when Christine had left him down in his dungeon waiting at the doors of hells gateway.

Voices swirled around him holding little meaning. He sank deeper into a place where no one would be able to reach him. Little by little he withdrew from everyone. He closed his mind to everything and everyone.

This total nothingness seemed a heavenly place as Erik contemplated the agonies he would suffer when the full extent of what he had done and Christine's loss finally made its impact on him. One day without her voice would be agony. Weeks, months, years without her would be a slow dying process. He would be a hollow shell without her presence to fill his soul with her sweetness. If Erik could be amused by anything it would have been his fleeting thought that now he may well become a ghost in reality if a ghost could be considered as belonging to the real world. Erik's mind refused to debate further on the complexities of the reality or non-reality of ghostly beings even if it did involve him. Nothing held interest for him just at this moment, not even his next breath.

Decisions were made without Erik's knowledge or consent as he had completely shut himself off from everyone and everything. Antoinette and Meg took responsibility for him.

Gathering what clothing Armand could spare along with enough money to last for a week or so the three left to plunge into a world of uncertainty. Nothing could be taken for granted. For better or for worse Antoinette, Meg and Erik were companions until such time as things could be sorted out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Angel's Farewells**

The jostling of the coach lulled the three occupants to sleep. Well at least two of them slept. Erik could find no peace as the coach drew him closer to Christine with every hoof beat. Madame had forced his agreement not to approach Christine or Raoul as he had in the past. He had wanted to tell her to go to hell but she had risked her life as well as Meg's to help him. He could do no less than cooperate.

Could he bear to see Christine without whisking her away? He had let her go once before, he did not think he could manage to do so once again. He even doubted his ability to be within striking distance of Raoul without wanting to toss his Punjab around Raoul's neck. If their stay did not last longer than an hour or so Erik thought he might restrain himself. Besides, Erik had only agreed to a peaceful reunion. He had made no such agreement about going back afther they had left the estate.

Erik tried to justify his hatred for that pomous boy. The only real grudge Erik could find against Raoul had been his noble standing in society, Raoul's perfect features and the fact of his courting Christine when Erik had considered her to be his alone. Men competed all the time for women without it coming down to an all or nothing ending. Erik had been the one to take things to that level. He had no experience with which to woo a woman.

Erik had grown arrogant in his belief that he would forever hold sway over Christine with the sheer power of his will and their shared devotion to music. He had discounted her ever meeting anyone she could love other than her Angel of Music. Christine had seemed to be so focused on her career and succeeding on stage.

Erik had thought that bond alone to be enough to build the rest of their relationship on. He had been in love with Christine perhaps for this last year only. Gradually all he had felt before began to shift and change. A change he did not seek but one that came nonetheless. Over the course of this past year Erik's obsession with Christine had gone from benevolent teacher to deranged suitor.

He could admit to his insanity now that his head had cleared. Some deep need in him had led him to do such horrible, unforgivable things.

A love born of such desperation Erik assumed would be doomed from its inception. He could see now his downward spiral into a deeper hell than he had ever been in before. No one could have stopped him from his goal. Anyone who got in his way had paid dearly as Piangi and Buquet had found out to their cost. Erik did not regret Buquet so much as the man had been a lecherous cur. He had spied on the women of the ballet and chorus. Piangi was merely an overweight tenor of meager talents that needed to be removed so Eirk could take his place. If the idiot had not fought back wasting time, Erik could simply have tied him up then gone on in his place. It was the man's own fault he had to be removed permanently.

Countless young girls had been disgraced by Joseph Buquet's unwanted attentions. If Erik had the opportunity to relive that moment when he had strangled the life out of that man, Erik thought he might do the same as he had done before. Buquet had not deserved to live. There would be those who would say who was Erik to judge a man's worth of life or to take it from him? To those people Erik would answer quite simply that in his opera house it had been his duty to protect those under his charge. He had been derelict in those duties by allowing Joseph's behavior to continue for as long as it had. No, Erik could not honestly say that Joseph's death bothered him at all.

The coach took a turn into a private drive lined with many willow trees. Those trees reminded Erik of the ones that had lined the drive of his home when he was a child . The sight of those trees also brought back the memory of that willow whip his mother had often struck across his legs, arms and back. Fleetingly a memory of a someone walking away as he watched and cried flashed into his mind. He felt an unexpected jolt of sadness.

When the coach jerked to a stop Erik for the first time became aware that Meg had leaned against his shoulder when she fell asleep. The first time Erik had a woman sleep with him and it was in a moving coach with the woman's mother seated directly across from him. If he were not so anxious about his upcoming reunion with his beloved he could have found humor in the situation. As it stood he could only find annoyance coming to the fore as he unceremoniously shoved Meg away from him. He shoved her a little harder than he had intended for she struck her head on the frame of the coach window beside her.

Meg moaned as she opened her eyes. Her hand rose to her hair then threaded her fingers into the long blond tresses rubbing the spot that had connected to the wooden frame of the coach.

Erik had never really taken notice of how beautiful Meg's hair was. The long golden strands beckoned fingers to glide through those silky strands. His own fingers tingled with the thought. Angrily he brushed aside those treacherous thoughts. He needed to prepare himself to see Christine once more.

A footman standing guard at the side of the front door stepped forward quickly to open the door. Were nobles unable to alight from a coach on their own Erik wondered?

Antoinette looked toward Erik as she spoke, "Wait here. I must prepare them for your arrival. We may not even be welcome here for all I know. If left to Christine I am sure we will be asked to stay but I have my doubts as you can imagine for Raoul's approval or an invitation to stay."

Erik merely grunted as Antoinette sighed in irritation of his continued morose behavior. If he did not snap out of it soon Antoinette would be taking things into her own hands and Erik would not like her method of bringing him out of his self-imposed depression.

Once Meg was certain her mother had left them she turned to ask Erik angrily, "Did you shove me into that hard wooden window frame on purpose?"

"Indeed Mademoiselle Giry I did. My shoulder has neither pillow nor mattress strapped to it. Kindly keep your head from resting there again."

"Oh, you miserable man, I was asleep. One cannot control what happens when one sleeps. Lord above do you think I would want to lay my head on your shoulder? Your arrogance is only outdone by your belief in your own irresistibility. You may have kept Christine enthralled all these years but don't think for one second you hold any interest for me." Meg angrily crossed her arms across her chest. She felt more anger for his rebuff of her than for any pain in her head.

Erik found his own ire rising as she mentioned Christine. The woman clearly had no feelings for his loss. Did she not think he suffered?

"You must forgive me Mademoiselle Giry. I beg your pardon for thinking matters of the heart important. Of course you yourself have not had a suitor yet correct? What a shame. Perhaps if you had been less shrewish some man might have taken notice. A man tends to like the sweet rather more than the bitter."

Meg turned angrily to face him once more. Her face had flushed becomingly. Her cheeks glistened with healthy color. Her blue eyes were alight with angry sparks. Erik could only wonder why she had not caught the eye of some young noble during her years on stage as a rising ballerina. He had to give her credit for her talent. Erik had not taken notice of her once his attention had been fixated on Christine. Any promotion Meg had received had been on her own merit not due to any threats he had made. This thought naturally brought the question to mind whether or not Christine would have progressed so quickly without his threats.

"Contrary to your erroneous notion that I had no suitors, let me just tell you that countless young men came to escort me to dinner after many performances. Of course being a much older man I guess you had gone to bed long before the performance had ended. Does Christine know how near to a doddering old man you are?"

Of course Meg did not really think Erik to be anywhere near a doddering old man. In fact she found it hard to concentrate on anything other than the deep hypnotic green of his eyes. This was one reason Meg purposely tried not to look directly into Erik's face. Once ensnared in those luminous green depths and she feared she might make a fool of herself.

It stung Erik's pride that Meg considered him so old. It had not gone unnoticed by Erik that Christine had been nearly fifteen years younger than his own thirty-three years. Meg he supposed would be nineteen almost twenty.

Erik had been saved from any further comment as Antoinette came back out. Erik sighed in relief as anything he said would only have invited further insults. He did not need his confidence ground into the dust any more than it already had been. Why he let this little chit bother him mystified him. For not having taken notice of her for so many years he certainly seemed to be making it his business to notice her now.

Antoinette did not have a smile on her face but neither did she look worried about their next move.

"Raoul has graciously invited us into his home. Let me warn you Erik, you will respect his home as if it were mine, no let me correct that, you did not treat my home well at all. Think of this as a shrine to every holy being that will rain down misery and retribution upon your head should you step out of line."

"Antoinette I am a gentleman. I do know how to behave in society even if I have not had many opportunities to do so."

Erik did not miss Meg's sniff clearly indicating her opinion as to any abilities he might have to be a gentleman.

He barely resisted the urge to give her a shake that would rattle her teeth. Erik found it a little disconcerting that Meg showed no fear of him. She had not even shown any awe of his powerful persona. She had spoken to him and treated him like…well like she would any man. Later perhaps he would wonder why that pleased him so much.

Erik stepped out of the coach. He stretched mightily as he had been cramped the whole journey. He had forgotten how long his legs were. Hearing a huff behind him he assumed Meg to be trying to remind him that she still occupied the coach and waited for his hand to help her alight from it as a gentleman should.

He had taken a step forward with the intention of ignoring her or any gentlemanly duties he may have.

"Do not move one more step or I shall be quite cross. Some gentleman you are leaving a lady to fend for herself."

"Lady? I was not aware there was a lady present."

"Oh you uncouth cave dweller. Give me your hand this instant." Erik turned back around to see Meg shaking the hand she held out in front of her. For half a franc he would pull on her hand just enough so that she fell flat on her face.

Noting Antoinette's irritation with the both of them Erik graciously took Meg's hand making sure she stepped down without any mishap. He gave her a mocking bow once her feet had a steady foothold on the ground.

Erik ignored the tingles in his hand caused by her bare hand against his own. Erik had only felt another's skin on rare occasions and not at all since he had been a young boy when Antoinette had brought him to live under the opera house, at least not until the night of Don Juan Triumphant when he had caressed Christine as Raoul looked on helplessly.

It confused Erik to have experienced so many new sensations and emotions with Meg in such a short time. His relationship with Christine had been developed over many years. His romantic interest had only really come into fruition about a year ago. Until then Christine had only been the voice for his music.

Antoinette did not say anything as her thoughts were centered on the meeting that would shortly be taking place between two adversaries and three star crossed lovers. Stepping into the foyer Antoinette led the way to the parlor. Inhaling deeply, mentally preparing herself for anything she hesitated with her hand on the doorknob.

Glancing over her shoulder Antoinette could not miss the looks over the shoulder Meg kept giving to Erik. Gracious no. Not her baby. Antoinette would not wish for her daughter to harbor any burgeoning feelings for Erik. His heart was not free and for now he was a broken man. He had seemed better this morning but now he once again would face Christine for the first time since she left him brokenhearted.

Erik took his time entering the home of his enemy. He had not entered into a home through the front door in many years. Antoinette's brother-in-law had been his first since he had last been in his mother's home. Now here he was not only entering through the front door by invitation but this home belonged to one of Paris' elite members of nobility and society.

Erik heard a gasp to his right which drew his attention. He nearly fell to his knees when Christine's face came into view. Dear God would he ever see her and not want her? His rage built as he saw that boy, Raoul drape his arm around Christine's waist as if he had every right to do so. Erik closed his eyes in an agony of grief when he remembered that Raoul had won. Christine did not belong to Erik, her Angel of Music any longer if she ever had.

Christine surprised everyone by running forward to embrace Erik with her arms tightly as she buried her tear drenched face in his chest. "Oh my Angel I feared for your safety so much. Raoul would not hear of me returning to Paris to search for you."

Erik could not have her so close and not touch her. He had only ever touched her once with his gloveless hand. The night he had taken Piangi's place in Don Juan Triumphant Erik had held Christine in his arms as he had caressed her in a shamefully decadent manner. For a short time she had welcomed his touch even responded to him. If he had not so foolishly used the same words that Christine and Raoul had used when they had declared their love and devotion to one another Christine may have stayed under Erik's sensual spell and gone with him willingly to his home.

Raoul could only stand by helplessly as he watched Christine's one time tutor and Phantom embrace her. He wanted nothing more than to tear her away from that man, that monster and run him through with the sword he had strapped around his waist when Madame had told them who waited outside.

Christine leaned away from Erik placing a hand on either side of his face. Other than looking a little gaunt her Angel looked much as he had the last time she had seen him.

"Other than looking a little worse for wear you look well. I am so glad you escaped without harm. Come inside. It seems we have much to discuss."

Meg could only look on in wonder as Christine used her considerable power over those two men to do with them as she would. Meg had over the years been envious of Christine's power over men. It was nothing she did consciously. She only had to speak or stand looking helplessly pretty to have men flocking to her side like moths to a flame.

If it had been anyone else Meg would have long ago scratched her eyes out just for the considerable number of boys and men who had become acquainted with Meg first then quickly changed allegiance once Christine entered the picture. Christine had never purposely done a single thing to attract anyone which made it all the more aggravating and humiliating. Meg could not even take her frustrations out on Christine as for the most part she had seemed oblivious to those would be suitors. The fact that Erik had warned her off letting her guard down where men were concerned might explain why Christine had never been taken with anyone until Raoul had come back into her life storming her defenses and causing her to disobey her Angel of Music's dictates not to see anyone or go out with anyone even for a short time. Her mother had told her of Erik's rules he had foisted on Christine's innocent head. The blackguard had gotten his just desserts as far as Meg was concerned.

Meg felt that green-eyed monster entering her body even now. She tried to convince herself that she suffered not from jealousy but merely from envy. Somehow one seemed less pitiable and sinful than the other in her mind.

Christine glanced to the side of Erik's shoulder. Squealing girlishly she dodged around Erik to fly at Meg. Meg braced herself for Christine's launching into her body.

"Oh Meg. You are safe. Raoul and I worried so much for everyone. That first night we stayed at his Paris apartment. News trickled in slowly concerning L'Opéra Populaire. With so much going on in Paris and the country the opera house burning down seems to have been pushed aside. Raoul has already made arrangements for us to use his yacht to leave the country. Raoul has surprised me with a voyage to the coast of Africa. He says there are Islands where we can anchor just off the coast. We will most likely travel to England for a while after that, just until things settle down here in France."

Meg hugged Christine tightly knowing that their time together may be short. If her mother's plan to leave for England came to pass, who knew when they would all see one another again?

Over Christine's shoulder Meg spied Raoul. His was wide and welcoming. She moved around Christine to approach Raoul. She lifted her hand toward him for the light kiss upon the back of her hand. Instead Raoul pulled Meg forward with a hard tug. Once he wrapped his arms around her he lifted her high as he twirled her around. Meg could only lean her head back and laugh at Raoul's boldness. They had always gotten along well.

Meg had grown quite fond of Raoul. For all he presented himself to be a proper gentleman Raoul had a keen sense of fun as his behavior just now had shown. He and Meg had kept Christine in stitches whenever they would go out together. Raoul set Meg down so he could address his other guests.

Raoul caught a dark look directed toward him from Erik. Raoul returned the look with a haughty grin. Wrapping his arms around Christine and Meg he invited everyone to the parlor. "Come everyone, let us go into the parlor. I instructed the servants to bring in a pot of coffee and tea. Sandwiches will have been brought in as well. I am sure that after such a long journey you are all tired and hungry." Raoul felt nervous to have a man in his home who had tried to kill him not once but twice. For Christine he would try to keep his animosity at bay. Meg and Antoinette he considered more like family than mere friends.

Erik thought if he ate one bite that Raoul provided he might choke. He did not feel at all comfortable out in the open like this during the daylight hours. A man did not go from being a recluse to a social butterfly overnight. He needed his solitude and soon or he would not be responsible for how he acted.

Entering the parlor Raoul indicated for Antoinette to take the wingback chair. He and Christine sat side by side on a settee that sat across from a matching settee that he indicated Erik and Meg should share.

The men stood as the ladies took their seats. Erik much to his irritation had been forced to sit by Meg. Erik had begun to think of her as some new plague God had sent to infect only Erik.

Everyone took a cup of tea except Erik Meg noted. The tightlipped expression on his face told the whole story. If he had to eat or drink anything Raoul had bought and paid for Erik would rather starve or die of thirst.

Meg made sure she made enough appreciative sounds as she ate to annoy the man beside her. If they stayed here for any length of time Erik would become awfully weak if he did not eat. Meg could only live in hope.

One more sound emanating from Meg's throat had been all Erik could stand. For God's sake the woman made eating a mere sandwich sound as if she had a lover behind a locked door. Erik had seen enough lovers in the heat of passion in many hidden and not so hidden corners of the opera house. He had tried to drown out those lustful sounds as they always led to nights of dreams from which he awoke drenched in sweat and soiled clothing. In his youth he had felt shame for losing control in such a vulgar manner. He had soon learned what he suffered had been a common malady among young and sometimes not so young men.

"My God woman must you chew like a cow chewing her cud?"

Everyone stopped eating and talking when they heard Erik's outburst.

"So it's a cow now am I?" Meticulously Meg laid down her saucer with the remains of her sandwich. She wiped her mouth with her napkin then took a sip of her tea. Once again she wiped her mouth carefully. Once having done that Meg raised her cup once more as if to take a sip. Just when she brought it to her mouth she tossed it sideways into Erik's lap. He jumped up shouting the most vulgar obscenities.

Meg covered her mouth trying to refrain from laughing out loud as that would be far too unladylike. The tea cup tipping could perhaps be dismissed as an accident if they had all been blind and not seen Meg deliberately tip it sideways.

Brushing down his trousers with his napkin Erik caught sight of Meg's saucer with the half eaten sandwich begging to be picked up and used in a retaliatory method.

Meg saw where Erik had been looking just as his eyes raised to look into her own. She could not miss the vengeful light in his. When he bent down to pick up the sandwich Meg began to feel an unfamiliar excitement zipping through her.

"You would not dare." Meg smiled in confident assurance that the former dignified Phantom would not stoop to something so childish as to plaster her sandwich in her face. Meg's confidence began to waiver as Erik took the sandwich apart so that the pickles and mustard were exposed. Erik's evil grin lowered Meg's confidence even more.

Meg began to scoot along the settee as far as she could as she said, "Erik stop. I am sorry. It was an impulse. I have apologized. What more do you want?"

Erik lunged toward her as he said, "This." Erik lay down across the now prone Meg holding her hands above her head with one of his own as his other hand brought the sandwich toward her laughing face. He smeared it over her leaving a garish yellow stain on her cheeks and mouth.

Meg's laughter vibrated from her chest to Erik's causing strange reactions within him. Almost akin to pleasure. Erik did not know what possessed him to act in such an uncharacteristic manner. He could not say he disliked it.

Meg's squirming caused an odd reaction in Erik's body as well. He had been aroused over the years by many women. What man could look at a half naked woman without showing some sort of response? Even after he discovered his love for Christine he had found himself in a constant state of painful arousal during the rehearsals for Don Juan Triumphant. Not all his response had been for Christine. Other women had caught his eye.

Fleetingly he recalled noting a particularly captivating ballerina. Erik refused to acknowledge that it may have been Meg. In the deepest part of him he knew it had been Meg. Just at the moment he would rather have acid placed on his tongue than admit he had found anything about her alluring contrary to what his libido shouted at him at this moment.

Erik's movements stilled as did Meg's. Her laughter gradually died down until all was silent. Meg and Erik continued to stare into one another's eyes until they heard Antoinette's scolding voice penetrate what had quickly turned into somewhat of an uncomfortable lustful display on his part which from the shocked look on Meg's face she had not missed nor misinterpreted.

"Megan Louise Giry. Stop this at once. What sort of manners have you learned lately? I know I did not ever teach you to behave so poorly."

Erik pushed himself away from Meg not daring to meet anyone's eyes. He wished to leave the room but could not without having everyone know of his state of arousal. That would be a humiliation he could do without.

"Maman I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me. Well I do but Erik's boorishness is no excuse for poor manners in someone else's home. Raoul, Christine, please forgive me." Meg caught Raoul's gleeful glance just before she heard his chuckle.

"No need to apologize Megan Louise Giry. That, I have to say is the most entertainment I have witnessed for many months."

Raoul stood and came to Meg. He took her hand and raised it to his lips. He lightly brushed the back of her hand with his warm lips as he held her eyes with his own, laughter brimming from his charming clear blue orbs. Meg could not help but be impressed by his gallant gesture.

Erik felt irritation beyond what should be normal to see Raoul kiss Meg's hand. The teasing between the two irritated him for no good reason other than the man was Raoul and Erik felt he would hate anything the man did on principal.

Not able to sit silently by while Raoul stood over him Erik interjected into the silence, "Well I suppose that does not say much for the performances at L'Opéra Populaire does it?"

"Ah but Megan is the exception along with Christine. Megan if I have never said it before let me say it now. I have long admired your performances at the opera house. Many years ago my parents began dragging me along to watch boring performances. I thought I would die from boredom until this little blond fairy stepped onto the stage. I was heartbroken when I was told I would be attending school in England and would not be seeing my little fairy any more.

When I returned to the opera house and found both you and Christine my cup truly did run over. I am still in awe of your performances. Your dance is only surpassed by your beauty."

Erik could not listen to such hogwash. The boy spouted out compliments simply to impress the woman, could she not see that? From the enraptured look on Meg's face, apparently not. Erik looked toward Christine expecting to see her brimming with jealousy. The contented smile on her face had not been what he expected at all. Megan. Pompous ass. Who gave him permission to call her Megan?

Erik could not remember when he had last interacted with anyone is such a lighthearted manner. Had he ever behaved in such an uncharacteristic way before? Perhaps if Rochelle had stayed they could have shared this teasing but quite inappropriate behavior.

Not to be outdone by Raoul Erik took Meg's hand kissing first her wrist then the back of her hand as he bowed graciously.

"Please forgive me Meg, Megan. I humbly lay myself at your feet and beg your kind indulgence. It is not often I get the chance to interact with such a beautiful woman. My manners are somewhat rusty. Again I beg your pardon." Once more Erik bowed over Meg's hand kissing first her wrist then the back of her hand. As he kissed Meg's wrist he thought he detected an acceleration of her pulse. Glancing upward Erik could not fail to see her heaving bosom as well as the flush on her cheeks. Erik straightened abruptly dropping Meg's hand as if it had suddenly caught fire.

Why did he lose his dignity when in Meg's presence for more than a few short moments? What sort of wicked spell did she weave around him? It had to stop. He could not continue letting down his guard. Had his experience with Christine taught him nothing?

The thought of Christine had Erik's head whipping in her direction. The look on her face could only be said to be jealousy. Erik was somewhat perplexed. Naturally he was pleased but along with that he had confusion filtering into his thoughts. Why had Christine not shown an ounce of jealousy when Raoul had flirted with Meg right in front of her eyes yet her eyes now were brimming with what Erik could only describe as jealousy. With sudden clarity it dawned on him that Christine showed jealousy for his teasing with Meg only because Christine in some way still thought of him as her teacher, someone only for her. She had always asked him if she were his only student. She had seemed pleased to find he had no other students, only her. That explanation explained why she showed jealousy where Erik and Meg were concerned but it did not explain her lack of that same emotion for Raoul and Meg.

Erik did not have time to muddle through things as Antoinette asked if they could be shown to their rooms as they had not been to bed since late yesterday. To arrive as quickly as possible they had traveled straight through. Erik had not minded in the least as he did not deal well mingling with people.

Raoul had rung for his butler to show them to the rooms in the west wing as they were always kept ready for guests. They looked out over the back garden. The balcony ran along the whole back side of the manor. Every room had access to the garden through double doors leading out to the balcony.

Erik sat on the soft bed. He gave it a few bounces. Not bad. Erik took off his boots then lay back hoping to fall asleep quickly as he did not wish to think about anything substantial at the moment.

An hour later he gave up. Sighing heavily he sat up bending down to retrieve his boots. Putting then on Erik went to the doors of the balcony. He could see no one out in the garden.

Contrary to what everyone believed Erik had gone out in the daylight. He had not gone out in society but he had availed himself of the opera house rooftop.

Slipping out into the sunshine Erik paused a moment to enjoy the warmth on his face. The day was not overly warm as spring had only been hinted at over the last few weeks. Soon spring would be arriving in all its glory. The buds of flowers were just beginning to open.

Erik took the stairs much quicker than most would consider safe. He wanted to walk among all those blooming flowers and bushes as if he owned this place. For a short while he could be someone other than a former ghost or phantom. He could be somebody, somebody who counted. Someone just like eveeryone else.

Christine sat in the bay window of the parlor with a book lying across her lap. She had tried to read but everything had been such a muddle in her head that she could not make heads or tales of it. Giving in she had allowed her thoughts to flow unchecked.

Over the last week she had not let the thought of her teacher into her mind for very long at a time. If she had Christine knew she would be in a carriage demanding to be taken to Paris.

Even though her Angel, no Erik, even though Erik had put them through hell in one gigantic misjudged action, Christine could not forget all the years he had come to her to give comfort and encouragement. He had never asked her for anything in return until the end. What he had asked of her she could not give as her heart and love had already been claimed by Raoul.

Christine knew she felt something more for her one time teacher than mere admiration or affection. Had she not felt all those sinful things as he had caressed her during the performance of Don Juan Triumphant? She could also recall every little shiver that had traversed along her spine as he had touched her the night he had first taken her to his home. Shamefully she had admitted to herself if Erik had pressed her she would have let him take her virtue.

Whatever it was she felt for Erik it was powerful but it was not love at least not the sort of love that lasted through triumphs and trials. She could not imagine herself living a lifetime with Erik or having his children. With Raoul those things were in her head every day. She loved him with every inch of her heart and soul. Erik, well Erik had a charismatic pull on her. Honestly Christine thought if Erik really tried he could be quite devastating to women. Despite his face Erik had so many other qualities that negated the horror that was his face.

Christine recalled the shock of seeing it for the first time. Erik had raged at her. Once she had been taken back aboveground, Christine had replayed those hours she had spent with her tutor in his home. She had felt shame and remorse for her behavior. A little regret had crept in also.

If she could go back she would not have childishly removed his mask as she had. She should have left it up to him to show her or not what he hid behind his mask. She knew how much she had hurt him that night. The night his opera had been performed she nearly killed him by removing his mask during the performance.

When Maman had come asking for shelter gladly both she and Raoul had offered their home. Christine considered herself to be married in her eyes if not in the eyes of the church. That would come in due time. She and Raoul had planned to be married by the Captain of Raoul's yacht.

Christine had thought Raoul would withdraw his offer when Maman had gone on to say that Meg and another would be joining them shortly and just who this other person was.

Antoinette had told them that Meg had found Erik, Christine's Angel of Music half dead in a tunnel. She had brought him to her uncle's home. Christine was so glad he had made it out. She could not be with him but that did not mean she did not care what happened to him.

Movement out in the garden caught Christine's eye. She recognized that tall lithe figure striding with purpose down the garden path toward the river bank.

Throwing her book aside Christine went to the patio doors. Going out onto the stone patio Christine did not care about the impropriety of her actions. She needed to speak with Erik privately and now she had her chance.

Lifting her skirts and petticoats Christine took off down the same pathway Erik had taken. She ran as fast as her hindering garments would allow. Thankfully Erik had seated himself upon a bench and sat looking out quietly over the slowly moving water.

Coming up behind him she thought to surprise him but it was he who gave the surprise when he said, "Join me Christine. It is a lovely and peaceful sight."

"How could you know I was there? Everyone used to think you were a part of the opera house. How else could you see and hear everything? We never considered that you had passageways behind the walls."

"Christine you have worn the same lilac scent in one form or another since you first came to the opera house as a child. How could I not know you?"

Christine sat down beside Erik. She straightened her skirts. She wiggled about until she felt comfortable. Now, where to start? Before she could speak Erik took the opportunity to ask his own questions.

"Christine did you ever love me? I mean really love me? For a time I truly thought you did. Sometimes you acted as if you did. Without even seeing me I could tell that you anticipated each of my visits.

You would always beg me to stay a while longer. I used to pretend reluctance but in the end I always gave in. Once you grew into a beautiful young woman I could no longer bear to be in your presence after your lesson had finished. I feared I would do something that would frighten you. In the end I did worse than merely frighten you."

Christine felt tears hovering just on the edge of her lashes. In choosing Raoul Christine had let Erik go. At least she had released his body just as he had released hers. Their souls she feared remained entwined.

"I…I did…I do love you Erik. Not in the same way I love Raoul. I even have feelings of passion toward you which are perhaps not appropriate and I should not be admitting to them openly but I feel you need to know, you have a right to know."

Erik's hand was gripping the wooden plank of the bench near his knee. Christine lowered her hand to place it over Erik's. Using her fingertip Christine caressed Erik's hand in an unconscious sensual stroking of her finger. Erik felt an instantaneous reaction. He felt the hardening in his trousers as well as the warm flush covering his body.

Erik turned his hand to grasp Christine's bringing it to his lips. He kissed her hand with all the passion he would kiss her lips if she were his to kiss at will.

"Mon Dieu Christine what shall I do without you? I love you still, that is not something I can change at will. If I could I would wipe your memory from my mind rather than suffer without you.

I understand your choice. I do not have to like it but I do understand it. It is enough I suppose to have some small piece of your heart. You shall always have all of mine."

Christine leaned her head against his shoulder. She was crying freely by now. She ached for the pain she caused him. It was not right for him to pledge his heart to her for eternity. He needed to save it for someone worthy of him. Someone who could love him without reservations.

"Erik I do not want your heart. I only want your friendship. Promise me you will open your heart to another. I know someone will come along. You are far too special to live out your life alone. Promise me you will try or I shall be cross with you."

Erik could not imagine giving his heart to any other woman but Christine. He might tell her he would look for this mysterious woman but he knew he would not. Christine had been his one true love. His heart would belong to her forever.

"I promise to be as open as I can be and give of my heart what is left. I can not promise more than that."

"Well that shall have to suffice for now. Goodness I must look a fright."

Erik watched as Christine wiped her eyes then blew her nose delicately. Even in this Christine was perfection. Most women looked far less attractive when they cried. Christine looked more charming and beguiling with her eyes awash in tears and her cheeks flushed a becoming pink.

As Erik stood he said, "Christine you could never look anything other than what you are, an amazingly beautiful woman."

Erik held out his hand to Christine. Helping her to her feet she fell against his chest. They looked into one another's eyes for an instant then in the blink of an eye they were kissing one another deeply. Their hands roamed over forbidden territory. The kiss only lasted for merely a few seconds in reality but in Erik and Christine's minds it may well live on for eternity.

They parted slowly. Both knew it had been a moment out of time. Nothing would come of it. This passion they shared between them had no other substantial emotion to sustain it, at least on Christine's part.

Erik could probably persuade Christine to leave with him now and she would. They would both live to regret it later. As Erik had already admitted, Christine had made the right choice for her. He would have to learn to live with her choice.

As she made to move away Erik could not bare to release her as he begged, "Christine if I had not been so threatening to you or demanding would you perhaps have come to love me? Please Christine, please come…" Christine stopped him from finishing his plea by placing her fingers over his mouth.

"Please Erik, I beg of you do not finish that sentence. To my shame I know what answer I may well have given to you. The two of us, our…our love if that is what we share, came at the wrong time. If Raoul had not come back into my life, if I had never fallen in love with him, I do think I would perhaps have loved you as you deserve. As it is I cannot give you my whole heart. No man or woman should settle for only a piece of the one they are to share their life with. You should not settle Erik as I will not. Raoul has my whole heart."

They turned of one accord back toward the house. A silent pact had been made. Neither would mention that last unbridled kiss of passion. It may live on in memory but it would never be spoken of aloud.

Raoul and Meg had been in the kitchen stealing a few cookies and some milk when they had spied Erik going down the garden path. Only moments later they had seen Christine go down that same path. Taking their snack to the kitchen table both pretended to eat as they stole glances out the windows. An eternity of waiting had them both ready to jump out of their skin.

"Do you play billiards?" Raoul had to do something or he would be going down that pathway with his sword in hand and murder on his mind.

"What? Oh, yes, billiards. Uh, no I do not think I know the game. Let us play. You can teach me how to play."

So that is how Meg and Raoul ended up in the game room with Raoul draped over Meg's back with her backside nestled snuggly against his front. Raoul had his arms stretched out along Meg's guiding her shot.

Erik and Christine heard feminine giggling and a masculine murmur coming from down the hallway. They headed toward the sounds never expecting to see what met their shocked eyes.

Raoul was practically lying across Meg as she bent over. She was wiggling herself against Raoul as she protested, "Raoul stop that it tickles. How can I concentrate with you blowing like a winded horse in my ear?"

"I was not blowing you wretch, I was breathing. This is blowing."

Raoul proceeded to blow into Meg's ear which set her off wiggling and squealing. Catching sight of Christine and Erik who both looked less than pleased, Raoul straightened. He and Meg continued to laugh unconcerned that the other two seemed slightly put out.

"Oh Christine, he is such a tease. It is impossible to learn anything from him. He has to be the worst teacher on God's green earth.

Do you know how to play Christine? I know it is not considered a proper thing for a lady but I daresay some women have bucked the rules of propriety and learned anyway. What about you Erik? Oh please do forgive me. There would not be a billiards table underneath the opera house now would there?"

Meg knew she was baiting Erik but could no more stop herself from challenging Erik to match wits with her than she could stop breathing.

"No there was not a billiards table in the opera house or anywhere beneath it. Would it not be somewhat ridiculous to have such a vulgar game somewhere in a house of refinement?"

Erik picked up one of the balls lightly tossing it up and down as if gauging its weight.

"I suppose the game is a simple matter of mathematics. Equations can solve almost every question man may think to ask. So, will we play in partnerships or as individuals?"

"Partners of course." Meg spoke before anyone else could. She actually had played the game many times before. She had been declared an aficionado of the game by her teacher. One of her admirers had been a wealthy young noble. His family had a table set up for his enjoyment. When he had mentioned other uses for the table Meg had thanked him graciously for his attention then left him on friendly terms.

Naturally Christine and Raoul were partnered. That left Meg and Erik. Meg could tell Erik did not want to play at least not if he had to have her for his partner. No doubt he would trip over himself to play with Christine as his partner.

Despite the negative beginnings they did end up enjoying the game. Christine's ineptitude gave them all so much fun just watching her try to play with little success.

Antoinette awoke just as the game finished. The rest of the evening passed pleasantly. They talked about past performances at the opera house. Antoinette thought it best to leave the wound open so that the poison could drain away. They had indeed spent many happy years in one of Paris' most famous landmarks. People from all over the world had come to Paris just to purchase a ticket for an evening's performance at L'Opéra Populaire.

When the clock struck midnight they agreed it was time for bed. Plans needed to be set in motion tomorrow and arrangements made.

Erik noted that although Christine did not go into the same room as Raoul her room was the one just next to Raoul's. Since Raoul stayed in the master bedroom the one next to it must be the bedroom for the mistress of the house. Erik did not need anyone to tell him that only a door separated the couple. They had been intimate almost as soon as they met so why not now? It ate at Erik to think of them together. How he wished he could play his organ. Even a piano would do. If he would not wake the house he would play until his mind could take no more and he could fall asleep.

He had told Christine he had let her go and he had meant it. Now he just had to convince his heart to comply with his command.

Sleep came readily to some that night while others tossed thinking about things better left forgotten. Tomorrow would begin the first day of Erik's new life. He could not help but wonder what it would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am going to warn everyone early that things will go a little darker for a bit. Erik will not look too good in a future chapter. There will be a violent rape so if anyone has problems with that please skip the chapter. I'll warn you when that chapter is posted. **

**Chapter Seven**

**Live for Tomorrow**

As Antoinette, Meg and Erik did not have much to pack things moved along rather quickly. Raoul and Christine had already had the servants preparing everything for their departure. One of Raoul's footmen had been sent days ago to make arrangements for sleeping along the way.

Raoul's servants were given ample compensation for termination of services. Only a handful would be staying to try to protect the estate from marauders. Raoul gave strict instructions that no one need endanger their lives to save what was essentially brick and mortar. Everything of sentimental value had already been loaded on his yacht or sent on to England by freighter. All else left behind could be replaced whereas lives could not.

It took three coaches that day to travel to the coast where Raoul's yacht had been brought in readiness for their departure. Even with having most things already sent ahead they managed to fill all the empty spaces rather quickly. Antoinette, Meg and Erik felt somewhat like poor relations.

Along the way they came upon detachments of the army looking for dissidents. They did not search Raoul's coaches as they respected his family as the name and title still held power. After the smoke cleared in this new skirmish who knew what the people of France would hold in high esteem. Those of privilege and noble titles may well find themselves being deported if not executed. It had happened before and history had a way of repeating itself.

They all loved their country but could also deplore the habit of its citizens or at least the habit of the government to seek out war. France it seemed always had a disagreement with one country or another. The people grew tired of war while they had less and less to show for it. The rich added to their riches while the poor were left with nothing. As in countries all around the world revolt of citizens against their government seemed to be inevitable.

The journey took three days. Stops had been planned ahead of time. Of course the inns had only been alerted to only two guests.

The innkeepers did the best they could to provide adequate sleeping quarters for everyone. They raised their brows upon seeing Erik's masked face. Good manners prevented them from uttering a word. It did not keep them from staring or speculating. Rumors had begun to filter out of Paris about the opera house and the disaster that had occurred.

Fortunately none were killed other than the tenor Piangi. Authorities had released a statement that indicated the tenor died before the fire as a rope had been found tied around his neck. At the moment no suspects were under scrutiny. They had their hands full trying to find the mysterious man who had taken the stage in Piangi's place and brought down the chandelier. Descriptions were so varied they would be hard pressed to ever find the man. The only clue that they all agreed upon was that the man had a deformity on the right side of his face.

All those innkeepers may have had their suspicions but could not risk displeasing the Vicomte and his companions if they were proved wrong. Times were fast approaching when business would all but dry up. They needed to make as much profit now as could be made for the future had suddenly seemed quite uncertain.

Erik had been forced to share a room with Raoul. Neither one of them could claim to be happy with this arrangement. If Erik could have constructed a brick wall in the bed between them he would have.

Everything about Raoul irritated Erik, from his perfect hair to his perfect face. Erik damned the fates or God for not giving the man one ounce of fat. The man had muscles that no nobleman should have. They tended to run to fat from lack of exercise and excess of the good life. Erik's only consolation was that Raoul was still young and there was still time for him to begin to grow lax in his personal care.

Erik would not undress completely in front of Raoul. He had nothing to be ashamed of as his body had been honed from years of climbing and walking up and down many flights of stairs. Erik's problem had been his lack of ever having been seen by anyone without his clothing or his mask since he had been quite small. Erik could count on one hand the number of people who had seen his body or his face naked. He intended to keep things in that state. Erik's mind seemed all too eager to remind him that a full opera house of people had seen him without his mask, all thanks to his beloved Christine.

All of them breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived where the yacht sat bobbing on the water. The tiny seaside village had been chosen by Raoul to anchor his yacht as the trouble in Paris and the larger cities had not yet reached this sleepy seaside village.

Even with everyone helping it took over an hour to unload everything from the coaches then onto the yacht.

Meg had astounded them by requesting that they give her a moment of privacy. She had rummaged around in her small trunk. She had grabbed the pair of men's trousers waving them triumphantly overhead.

Going behind one of coaches Meg had changed from her traveling dress into the trousers and a ruffled shirt. Sitting down on the ground she had pulled on her knee high boots.

Meg had sweet talked a young stable boy out of all of this. That and a couple of kisses. The young boy had only been sixteen and never kissed a girl before. When Meg had asked if she might buy some britches and a pair of boots from him, the calculating little Casanova had bargained with Meg for a couple of kisses.

What were a couple of kisses anyway? She had gotten the better part of the bargain. The young man would have argued that point with her.

Christine had gasped when she saw Meg wearing those trousers and boots. Women only wore trousers on stage not in public.

"Meg you are not going to wear those are you? They are highly improper."

"Well if I did not intend to wear them it would have been quite foolish to put them on considering how hard it is to put on and take off a corset as well as all those petticoats." Meg continued to tuck in the shirttails.

"Megan Louise Giry you will not speak so vulgarly in mixed company."

"Oh so it would be fine to speak of corsets and petticoats if the men were not here? Besides Maman I do think they have seen a woman's undergarments before. Saying the words out loud does not make them any more sinful. Ah, now I am ready. What is everyone standing around for? Do we not need to catch the high tide or something?"

Erik did not miss how Raoul's eyes had roamed over Meg in those tight britches which followed her form faithfully. The shirt being a couple sizes larger than needed allowed the front to droop giving tantalizing glimpses of Meg's firm, young bosoms.

Erik could not help the stirrings in him just as he felt sure Raoul had those same urges overtaking him. What man who could claim to be a man would not find Meg attractive and appreciate what she put on display? Erik could not help but think that she wore more now than she had for some of the operas she had danced in, yet oddly he found her more alluring than he would have thought possible. He found it quite easy to conjure picture after picture of Meg despite thinking he had always ignored her.

Antoinette's exasperated exclamation broke into Erik's reminiscing of Meg's past performances. Had he really stored so many of her performances without being aware of them?

"Meg I swear I do not know where you get these liberal ideas. You never used to be so…so…so loose with your morals. You have always been a good girl."

"Oh Maman if you knew half the things I did you would have been gray headed the year after I turned ten. Why do you think all those young boys followed me around? It was not to learn how to dance. And Christine you need not look so disapproving. I seem to remember you being quite eager to go along with some of my more risqué escapades."

"Risqué? Escapades? What in the world have you done that I had been blinded to?" Antoinette had always thought she had kept a close eye on her two daughters.

Erik had been doing some wondering of his own. He had kept a close eye on Christine. He had monitored all of her activities. The only time she had not been under his eagle eyes had been when she left the opera house or when she had gotten older and had her own dressing room. He did not invade her privacy there. Carlotta's dressing room had been another matter entirely. For the short duration Christine had been in the diva's room Erik had kept watch over Christine like a hawk over its prey.

"Maman set your worries aside. I only ever lead those boys around by the nose so they would do my chores. I never even kissed them. Now the neighbor boys at Uncle's farm well they were a different story. I am sure you remember them well Christine. Did you and David not have a little romance brewing?"

"Megan Louise Giry I will thank you not to spread such lies. Besides did we not swear on our first born not to tell Maman the things we did when we broke free of her watchful eye?"

"Yes well, I suppose you have me there. So now that a little of my wicked past has been revealed let us be on our way. The gendarmes or some of those dissidents could come along at any minute."

"You know Meg I shall have to make the effort to get to know all about you. I think you will prove to be a fascinating woman." Raoul could not help but like Meg. She had been good for Christine. Christine had always been somewhat withdrawn from life. He had to use considerable charm and persistence when they were younger to get her to play as a child should.

He could only imagine how devastated she had been when her father had died. He had gone away by that time. He could not believe his good fortune to find Christine again after so many years. He had thought fate brought them back together as if they were fated to be one soul.

"Huh, if you think this little drama fascinating then the rest of my life story will astound you. I have been a very wicked woman over the last nineteen years let me tell you."

Christine giggled and grabbed Meg's arm to walk up the gangplank with her. Meg always made her feel better just with her presence. Erik used to have that same affect. It had only changed as Christine had grown older and began to suspect her Angel of Music not to be an angel at all.

She had kept up the pretense of believing so well that as time passed she had almost begun to believe her tutor really was an angel. How foolish she had been. So much could have been avoided if she had only confronted Erik and forced him to tell her the truth.

Raoul showed everyone where they would be staying. There were plenty of rooms so no one had to share. Raoul's stateroom and a cabin for Christine had been all that the crew had prepared as they had only expected two passengers.

The crew got busy at once preparing the extra cabins. Erik had paced about nervously while waiting. He had not been around so many people this close in a long time. He had maintained a distance between himself and the opera house personnel. He only used his voice or his notes to make his wishes known.

His irritation had little to do with not having his privacy really but more to do with his growing awareness of Meg. She confused the hell out of him. He tried to keep her pigeonholed as only Antoinette's daughter. She refused to let him do that as she forced him to view her in a different light. He thought her to be far too progressive. Women should not be so bold. Men observing her behavior could be forgiven for thinking her of easy virtue.

Having brought that thought to the forefront of his mind he began to wonder if she had been intimate with anyone. How far had those kisses gone all those years ago? Erik chastised himself. She had been a mere child, how far could things have gone? He had known of girls in the opera house that began intimacies around thirteen when pressured enough by some noble with more money than morals or good sense. Those kind of thoughts did not ease his mind.

Meg watched Erik pace even as she pretended to give Christine her full attention. She could not help but admire his long legged stride which made short work of the small sitting room.

There were many rooms on board they were just rather small. They were large enough for ten to twelve people to be comfortable without poking one another in the eye or tripping over one another.

As soon as that thought presented itself Meg's mischievous side caught hold and the little imp on her shoulder whispered in her ear to stick her foot out and trip Erik. Without further consideration Meg did just what the imp told her to do. Erik walked past her and Meg stuck her foot out at the last moment sending Erik sprawling across the floor.

Meg bit her lip trying to hold back her laughter. Christine poked her in the side giving her the look from when they were small and Meg would pull some practical joke.

Meg smiled shrugging her shoulders just as she looked in Erik's direction. He had not missed the exchange between the two women or Meg's careless shrug.

He dare not do anything now but that little chit would pay. He did not know how but he would get even.

"Oh Erik I am so sorry. I am not used to these men's boots and forget how much bigger they make by feet." Meg batted her eyelashes as she had seen many of the opera house performers do. She hoped to soften him up so that he might forget seeking some form of revenge. She began to regret listening to that troublemaker that sat on her shoulder all the time.

"It was not the size of the boot that tripped me. It was the length of leg placed deliberately in my path that caused my fall."

Meg only just kept her mirth from leaving her mouth. She did not know why she felt this irresistible urge to torment and taunt him. Perhaps it was the arrogance he did not even try to temper with an ounce of consideration for others.

Yes he had lived a hard and untenable existence but so had many others in Paris. Erik had always had a roof over his head and food in his belly, at least all the years he had been haunting the opera house. Meg did not know of his life before that but she could imagine it had not been easy or why else would he bury himself in the ground?

Meg knew she should be more charitable toward him but something about him rubbed her the wrong way. Her skin felt all prickly whenever he got anywhere close to her. From his reaction she could only assume he suffered from some similar irritation as he always seemed to snipe at her when he dared speak to her at all.

The cabin boy coming in to announce all their rooms had been prepared ended anything further from being said. Meg did not miss the glower Erik aimed in her direction or the threat of retaliation he would exact when an opportunity presented itself.

He would let her wait and wonder when he would do something. The wait would be far worse than what he might do to her. Erik could not grasp any clear reason why he felt so on edge around Meg. Whenever they were within a few feet of one another his skin felt as if hundreds of irritating ants were crawling all over him. The verbal exchanges while aggravating were stimulating as well. Erik could not remember ever having anyone oppose him at least not to his face. The managers may have tried to disobey his requests but soon learned the folly of their ways. When speaking to him directly or rather indirectly through one wall or another, their courage would desert them. It both intrigued and irritated him that Meg stood her ground with him and did not let him intimidate her. She gave as good as she got. He could admire that even as he deplored her using that strength against him.

All their cabins were much the same. The only real difference had been the color. Only the master stateroom and the room connecting to it, which Raoul had given to Christine of course, had a private bath. The others had to share.

This Erik found to be intolerable over the next few days. Just when he would decide to brave taking a bath or need to use the facility it seemed Meg had the same idea or had in fact already beaten him to the room. Her continued smirking whenever she won out over him began to rankle considerably.

On the fourth day at sea Meg had once again hurried down the hall just ahead of Erik to slam the door in Erik's furious face.

Erik began to suspect she listened to hear the creak of his door then exited her own just to thwart him.

Almost on the verge of reentering his cabin Erik paused to contemplate whether or not to do as his alter ego whispered in his ear. The Phantom part of him said go in and throw her out on her delectable derrière. Some small sane part barely emitted a sound of protest as to the inappropriateness of such an action.

Giving in to his darker side Erik strode back down the corridor not even stopping to consider if she might have already undressed or not. Erik threw open the door with a resounding crash against the wall as he practically shouted, "Damn it woman this is the last…" At this point Erik's eyes and mind registered that Meg stood completely nude in front of him.

Every delectable inch of her burned into his memory as he raked his eyes over her. Erik showed considerable restraint when he did not slam the door on the rest of the world and do as his mind kept urging him to do while the opportunity presented itself to him.

They both stood mere seconds in complete shock, with neither moving. Erik may be held stiff in shock but his eyes had decided to roam freely over every inch of Meg and commit every delectable inch of her to memory. Meg could not help noticing the wayward path his eyes took. While pleased somewhat she still felt dreadfully embarrassed.

Both of them seemed to come to their senses at the same time. Erik backed out just as Meg grabbed a towel along with the only object close to hand she could use as a missile. She tossed the bottle of bath salts toward him. The bottle missed hitting Erik completely, landing just inches from his booted feet.

"Oh you lecherous fiend. I dismissed all those chorus girls and ballet rats spreading rumors about your lecherous tendencies now I see I should have paid heed to their claims of being spied on or accosted in the corridors of the opera house."

"I dear Meg, have never accosted anyone. That may have been Joseph Buquet but not me. As to this…this incident it was completely your fault."

Meg asked incredulously, "My fault? How could this be my fault? I did not invite you in. You stormed in without an invitation." In her anger Meg had begun to lose her grip on the towel. Inch by inch Erik watched that little barrier reveal more and more of her. As a gentleman he should perhaps have turned his back or more appropriately left her altogether. The Phantom in him said to hell with that. He would stay and see the show until the very end.

Hearing the others clamoring down the steps, no doubt to inquire about all the shouting, Meg leaped forward to slam the door closed. The last Erik saw of Meg had been the towel dropping to the floor as she lost her grip when she shot forward to shut the bathroom door.

"Erik what in the world is all this shouting about? Has there been an accident?" Antoinette ran her eyes over him to ascertain whether or not he needed medical aid. He seemed to be alright.

"Just a misunderstanding is all. I thought I should have first crack at having a bath as Meg seems to use all the hot water every morning. We had a slight disagreement is all. Nothing to worry about." Even as Erik gave this explanation his mind inconveniently had pictures of Meg parading through his head.

That incident seemed to have deterred Meg from trying to monopolize the bathroom or irritate Erik if that had been her intention. She now waited until he had used the facility first then went about her own routine of bathing.

Calm seemed to have come to everyone as they eased into a cease fire from animosities. A boat, even though rather large did not have the privacy or space for feuding parties to have continued confrontations.

Raoul had given his word as a gentleman he would not be seeking to run Erik through any time soon as long as he promised the same. Christine had extracted the promise of peace from both men.

As Meg and Erik had continued to rub one another the wrong way Antoinette and Christine felt they should have asked both Meg and Erik not to do one another any harm.

Captain Rivera had quietly married Raoul and Christine on their fourth day out. Erik and Meg had exchanged glances while both pretended to be doing no such thing.

Erik felt his heart drop to his knees when the captain announced Raoul and Christine to be man and wife. When they had kissed passionately he had turned away and sought solace in alcohol. Two crewmembers had carried him to bed.

Meg had been tempted to enter his cabin to assure herself he was alright. Hearing Erik moaning Christine's name in such anguished tones had her turning to her own cabin to cry quietly into her pillow.

Now they did not need to worry about any discord concerning past offenses or disagreements and peace came for all to enjoy. The future would provide all too many such opportunities for discord as new interests were ignited unwillingly in those who had no idea that fate had decreed they be together. Resistance would be futile but resist they would. Some of Erik's darkest moments were yet to come. His anguish would lead him to commit the most heinous of crimes. The pit he will dig may bury him once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am making enquiries to find someone who knows about the free websites at angelfire. I set up several but can't figure the darn things out to design it like I want. I can't figure out how to put everything there so all you have to do is click a button to go to the different pages. If someone wouldn't mind setting up one for me and then manage it I would be really grateful. E-mail me or pm me. You'd be the first to get to read knew chapters and new stories. Or if you prefer we could share the site.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Temptation **

Two weeks on the yacht and tempers began to boil again. Erik for the life of him could not understand what had come over him. He loved Christine. He had killed to possess her. The opera house lay in a heap of ash by now, all for the love of Christine. So why could he not seem to get Meg out of his head? She felt like an insect that burrows under the skin. It is always there irritating you no matter what you do. You may scratch and dig but until it wishes to leave you are doomed to have the irritation always at the ready.

Erik found that even Meg's voice now irritated him. His continued scowls in her direction only earned him smiles in return. Did the fool girl not know when someone disliked her? Why he disliked her Erik had not been able to determine the cause with any satisfactory answer. Perhaps he found her boldness toward him when others had shown fear irritating.

They were all on deck enjoying the sun and gentle breeze one fine afternoon when things took an unexpected turn. The wind had continued to be balmy. Raoul stood at the helm with his shirt unbuttoned to his waist. Erik did not miss both Christine and Meg admiring his careless display of his manly charms. Erik grumbled under his breath about showy men who must parade around flexing their muscles.

"Did you grumble something which you wished for us to understand or are you merely grumbling because perhaps you have some stomach ailment? If you need a bucket just let me know. I have one right here." Meg picked up the bucket beside her deckchair that had fruit sitting in it. She waggled it to and fro.

"I am not ill nor did I grumble anything." Erik felt the almost irresistible urge to toss her overboard without a life preserver. Only Antoinette sitting in the chair opposite him kept him from carrying out his urge.

"Are you sure you did not grumble for I am quite sure I heard distinct grumbling or…Oh dear me, am I embarrassed. Pardon me. Upset stomachs can cause that problem. It can be the very devil when in company. You know a sip of seltzer will take that rumble right out. Does your poor tummy hurt? At least we are out in the open." Meg leaned back satisfied she had given him an uncomfortable few moments. If he would not notice her for anything good she did she would glory in aggravating him until he screamed for mercy or gave in and admitted she was meant for him. Whichever came first.

"Damn it Antoinette what have you been teaching this girl? She speaks far too easily of things better discussed in private or better yet not at all." Erik had felt the wave of crimson wash over him as Meg had spoken of what ailment he might have. Christine he had noticed had edged away just the tiniest bit.

"My daughter has had a perfectly fine upbringing. She speaks freely as a woman should. Women have been cowed for too long as it is. Bodily ailments and functions are a fact of life. Deal with it Erik." Erik did not for one moment believe Antoinette approved of Meg's continued outspoken behavior. Had he not heard with his own ears Antoinette admonish Meg for such behavior? This was purely a case of closing ranks on the opposite sex.

Raoul's shout to ask if Christine would care for a turn at the wheel drew their attention for which Erik could only be grateful.

"Raoul, women do not take the helm of a ship. They say man a ship for a reason. Women were meant to be passengers not seaman." Christine smoothed the cotton skirt of her dress. The pure white gleamed starkly in the sunlight. Meg on the other hand continued to wear the men's trousers and shirt. Christine wanted with all her heart to take that helm but she did not have Meg's courage. Raoul came from nobility. His family and the people he associated with would scrutinize everything she did. Just because she had been on the stage would already be a mark against her. They had not been to see Raoul's family yet. When Christine had worriedly asked Raoul what he would do if his parent's disowned him he had calmly stated that he had a trust from his grandparents on both sides that would last a lifetime if managed correctly. Raoul had been managing it since he had turned eighteen five years ago quite successfully.

Erik disliked the fact that he could give the number of every button on Meg's clothing while he had not noticed if Christine's dress buttoned or not. His confusion over these strange feelings he had toward Meg bothered him. Last night Meg had even entered his dreams. Erik would not let himself think about what he had dreamed. Should not all his dreams of that intimate nature center around Christine as the woman he bedded?

"Oh Christine we were raised by the same mother but sometimes I think you were brought up by someone else. Well I guess in a sense you were." Turning to Erik Meg continued, "Erik did you fill Christine's head with all this nonsense about women and what is and is not proper? Never mind. I do not really need to know. Raoul is that offer open to any woman willing to take the helm, if it is I would dearly love to take on the task."

Meg heaved herself out of the low chair not waiting to see if Erik would do the gentlemanly thing and help her up. She assumed by the stubborn look on his face he would rather eat dirt than offer her a hand. Meg mentally dusted her hands. My work here is done, for the day at least.

Raoul smiled warmly at Meg when she came to stand in front of him. He glanced over her shoulder then looked back at her to ask, "Do you rile that man deliberately or is it some quirk that comes naturally?" Meg heard the teasing in Raoul's voice.

"Both. Now show me what it is about this that makes men swell with pride when they speak of it."

Raoul instructed Meg to stand in front of him so he could help guide her hands on the helm.

"Why Monsieur de Chagny if I did not know better I would say you were trying to take advantage of me." Meg batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

"No not today. I seduce my unsuspecting guests on Fridays. Now tomorrow, being Friday, I will not hold back so be warned." Meg giggled as he had hoped she would. He always felt cheered whenever Meg was around. Things seemed less serious around Meg. Christine had seemed on edge ever since her angel or rather Erik had joined them. He knew Christine loved him but he also knew she had some deep feelings for Erik. Years of bonding by care and comfort could not be broken so easily.

Raoul wrapped his arms around Meg and placed his hands gently over hers. Of necessity their bodies were aligned so close together they almost seemed to be one body.

Erik felt that familiar shifting deep inside him once more. As he watched Raoul practically make love to Meg right in front of them his mind kept putting pictures in his head of Raoul going overboard with chains wrapped around him.

A quick glance at Christine told him she did not care for this new intimacy any more than he did. Christine kept biting her lip gazing in Raoul's direction rather forlornly. She could regret now refusing his offer but could not now demand she take Meg's place, not when Meg seemed to be enjoying herself so much.

Christine knew neither Raoul nor Meg would go beyond the perimeter of propriety but still she could not help the jealous feelings rising to the surface. Meg had always been so outgoing that people flocked to her. She made every humdrum daily task seem much more interesting.

Meg's exhilarated laughter carried to them on the wind. Erik gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. Erik wanted to suggest to Antoinette that she curb Meg's less than ladylike tendencies but his last effort had not won him any favor. Antoinette seemed to be unconcerned. In fact Erik would bet she had fallen asleep under that hat she had laid over her face. A gentle snore confirmed his assumption.

Stretching out his feet Erik crossed his arms over his chest. He would not give her another thought. He leaned his head back closing his eyes. Perhaps he would take a nap.

Meg's continued bouts of laughter coupled with Raoul's low murmurs ensured Erik stayed irritated. After a particularly long pause when there had been quiet and Erik dared peek under one eyelid, he saw Raoul whispering closely into Meg's ear. Her burst of laughter set the match to Erik's temper.

"Must you cackle so loudly while people are trying to relax? Has no one ever told you that your voice grates abominably or that your laugh could make one's ears bleed?" Erik regretted his harsh words when he saw the hurt look cross Meg's face. She stared at him for a moment or two before she said anything. When she did reply only indignation and pride were allowed to enter into her voice.

"Well pardon me Monsieur Opera Ghost. I am sorry my voice displeases you. Not everyone is a Christine Daaé. I would not want to damage your hearing so I suppose I will limit my conversation and laughter to times you are not around which I can assure you I will endeavor to avoid annoying you with my presence or my voice."

Meg did not say another word. She had to struggle to keep the tears from falling. Well, did she not wish to irritate him? She had succeeded beyond her wildest dreams.

Her hurt she would deal with later in the privacy of her cabin. That darn man would not see her cry if she had to sew her eyes shut.

True to her word Meg made the extra effort so that she and Erik were only in the same room when they dined. If he entered a room or came to rest somewhere on deck Meg would excuse herself without giving him so much as a smile or greeting.

Antoinette began to be amused by the dance of avoidance they performed. From the look on Erik's face whenever Meg pulled her disappearing act Antoinette could honestly say Erik did not look any happier for having won his point.

Christine and Meg had never spent quite so much time together. At least not whole days one right after the other. They took this opportunity to get to know one another again as over the years they had drifted apart. Meg naturally blamed Erik for this. When he began to teach Christine she had become secretive. She disappeared at odd times for hours never telling anyone where she had gone.

Now Meg knew her mother had known all along. It hurt somewhat that her mother had not once asked Erik to tutor her. Meg loved to sing and did sing in the Chorus. She always thought it would be wonderful to sing as well as she danced thereby having two talents so that if she failed in one she might use the other as a safety net.

Today Christine and Meg had made arrangements to sit out on deck and have tea while they talked. Meg bowed to Christine's right as Raoul's wife to play hostess and pour. She didn't mind really as with her clumsiness she felt it likely she would spill more tea than made its way into the cups. Meg could not understand how Christine could be so graceful while Meg tromped around like an elephant unless on stage. Whoever said all dancers had grace in every move they made had obviously not known Meg Giry, the world's biggest klutz had been born.

Having sipped her tea in silence for a few seconds Christine could not hold back the questions that had been burning in her to be asked.

"So what do you think of him now that you have met him?"

"Who, Raoul? I think he is one of the finest men I have every met. Let me know if you don't want him and I will cast out my line to try to land him." Meg spoke only half in jest. She could indeed come to care for Raoul romantically. She found him to be so easy to be with. He did not make her feel all wiggly on the insides as Erik did. That man caused the strangest sensations in her.

"No silly, I meant Erik. What do you think of him? Is he not one of the most handsome men you have ever seen? Add his talent in music to the splendor of his voice and he is almost irresistible."

Meg busied herself picking up a small cucumber sandwich. She nibbled the corner giving the impression she only had eating on her mind. Really Christine had brought up a subject Meg had hoped to avoid when speaking with Christine.

"Does Raoul know you still harbor strong feelings for Erik?" Well that had not been what Meg had wanted to say at all. Her need to know for her own peace of mind had forced the words from her lips.

"I do not…why how absurd…how could you think…," Christine broke off trying to scramble around for a convincing denial. She sighed. If Meg could see that Christine still harbored some feelings for her former teacher so would Raoul. For all that he could still be considered a young man he was very astute.

"Meg you must never speak of this to anyone especially Raoul. I do find myself experiencing certain longings for Erik. I cannot deny he stirs something in me. I think I can say honestly that I love Erik but I am not in love with him. Does that make sense or sound like a lunatic's ramblings?"

"I suppose a person can lust after one man while loving another. God knows men fornicate all the time while caring nothing for who they take to their bed. Some I dare say do not even have the luxury of a bed as we well know from the opera house shenanigans.

I dare say there are degrees of love between men and women. With so many of our species about it is absurd to conclude we will only find one person attractive. Even love can come to us for more than one person. If not all those poor widows and widowers would die from loneliness."

"Meg Giry I never said anything about lust and must you be so plain spoken? I…I…yes I suppose you are correct in your assessment in any case." Christine bowed her head as she picked at her fingers in a nervous gesture. Continuing on at last she said, "What I feel for Erik does stir me deeply, more so than mere affection. Oh Meg, what shall I do? I love Raoul truly I do but something else draws me to Erik."

Meg felt the knifing pain shoot through her. She had only recently found herself attracted to that man while Christine had years to get to know him, in some small way. Christine would surely feel the loss when Erik would no longer be a constant in her life.

"Christine I am not the one you should ask such a question. I have so little experience myself. Yes I have gone about with many suitors but none have touched my heart. I had a few who were serious but even those I managed to keep at a distance while remaining friends. The ones I managed to keep away from you that is. I suppose I am too forthright for most men. They much prefer someone who is demure such as you are my dear sister. Some of my Nordic Viking heritage must have crept into my makeup for I do tend to want to shake up the status quo concerning women and men and their roles."

They sat in a companionable silence for a while. Gradually it came to Christine that Meg had avoided answering her question about her thoughts on Erik. She had posed her own question about Christine's feelings instead of answering.

Christine turned to Meg thinking she might ask her question again. Meg's fixed stare and fierce look of concentration changed her mind. Following where Meg's eyes looked with such intensity, Christine saw Erik himself standing at the rail looking out over the water. Christine could not help but admire the rather dashing figure Erik presented.

Turning back to Meg, Christine caught such a look of longing on her sister's face. On my, Meg has feelings for Erik. Christine began to wonder how she could not have noticed before. If Christine could not be the one to bring Erik some happiness she would dearly love for Meg and Erik to find one another. From the animosity they displayed it seemed a remote possibility. Perhaps while Meg used her animosity as a defense against revealing herself Erik did the same?

Over the next few days Christine watched Meg and Erik whenever they were in the same room which had been only during meals lately. They avoided speaking to one another whenever possible. At least it seemed as if Meg did. Erik would direct a question toward Meg only to have Meg answer in brief terse words or pretend not to hear him at all.

When they thought no one had been looking they would cast numerous looks toward one another. Christine tried to enlist Raoul in her campaign but he seemed less than enthused to help further any relationship between Erik and Meg. Jealousy again raised its ugly head when Christine thought Raoul did not want Erik to court Meg as he himself wanted Meg.

Meg was more than a match for Raoul's adventurous side. He even encouraged Meg to flaunt propriety continuously. He stood behind Meg's continued wearing of men's clothing. Christine wished she had the courage to do as Meg did. It would certainly be much cooler with less clothing. The layers upon layers of petticoats added to everything else women were expected to wear made for some very uncomfortable moments.

The day they anchored offshore of one of the many islands dotting the Coastline of Africa would begin a new torment for Erik. Everything he thought he wanted will be shown to have been a fools dream. If he will grasp reality he will have more than those obsessive wants from his years in the opera house. Reality has much more substance than mere dreams or fantasies. Erik can have all of those turn to reality if he will but accept that the past is done, it cannot be changed. Moving forward will get him all he ever wanted and more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: For those under 17 this chapter is not for your eyes. It contains a subject matter and violence only meant for the mature. If you will be offended by reading about violence and rape skip this and wait for the next chapter. **

**Chapter Nine**

**Shattered Dreams**

After nearly a month of living in such close quarters Raoul decided they needed some diversion. They anchored offshore of a small island off the coast of Africa. the weather was hot and muggy. Only a little breeze gave any relief. Luckily for everyone Raoul's father had taken the builders advice and had a cooling locker built in the hull where dry ice kept everything frozen. It would not last much longer but it had served them well so they could at least have fresh meats and ice for a time.

They could row ashore and picnic and even swim if they wished. Sharks were a problem but the brave of heart could challenge the fates. If one only went in the shallows to splash a little cooling water they would be safe enough. Rarely did a shark venture so close to shore without some provocation such as blood being spilled from a wounded animal.

When the women had looked terrified Raoul had assured them that at this time of year they would be less likely to see a shark as the sardines were not running at present. When the sardines came in vast numbers the sharks followed for easy food.

It was decided they would go ashore early the next morning and spend the day on the beach exploring and relaxing.

The heat and humidity continued to irritate everyone causing tempers to flare at the least annoyance. Erik stood at the rail looking down into the water. He debated whether he could make it to shore or not. It was some distance to shore but he thought he could make it. It would be better than spending another day cooped up with everyone. He who had deplored his solitude just a month ago now yearned for it.

It had been many years since Erik had spent so much time with anyone. The vast expanse of the opera house coupled with his many secret passageways had afforded him the ability to keep tabs on everyone and everything without actually having to come into contact with anyone. Antoinette had been the one to have face to face meetings with him. Erik only made himself known if someone displeased him and then it would be a ghostly visitor who pointed out the infraction committed by the person who had earned his displeasure.

Everyone had gone down below to nap or just lay down to cool off. Erik thought this would be the best opportunity for some time alone.

Stripping down to only his trousers, Erik climbed onto the rail. Gaining his balance he stood then dived into the warm water. At first it felt cool but as his body adjusted it felt slightly warm. Somewhat like a tepid bath. No matter that it was warm it still felt refreshing.

Erik cavorted about like a seal for a few minutes. He had not swum for a long time. When he was younger he would sneak down to the river to swim on the warmer nights. Swimming had been one of those accomplishments Erik had taught himself.

Meg came out on deck as she thought she would melt into the coverlet if she stayed down below one more minute. The small porthole did not allow much of a breeze into the small cabin.

Meg, who had been used to the vast space of the opera house felt somewhat claustrophobic in the confined space of the yacht.

Hearing splashing Meg went to the side where she heard the noise. Glancing down she saw men's clothing and boots beside her on deck. Leaning on the rail she looked over the side. She smiled when she saw Erik diving under then coming back up time after time.

The water looked so inviting. She bit her lip wondering if she dared. Tomorrow they would swim but she would be expected to wear some God awful swimming outfit designed to drown the wearer. She wished just once some man would put on one of those so called swimsuits and try to actually swim.

Meg usually found a secluded spot then swam in the nude. Christine had always refused to swim but Meg had not trusted anyone else to keep her secret from Maman so Christine had been dragged along. Those stolen moments were some of the freest Meg had ever experienced. As she striped her clothing from her body she felt as if she striped the restraints men forced upon women.

Debating whether or not she should do as she wanted and plunge into those inviting waters Meg's decision had been made for her when she heard Erik's laughter.

Not giving herself time to rethink her decision, Meg took off her boots, men's shirt and trousers. Standing only in a beribboned camisole and bloomers Meg climbed onto the rail. Her dive off the side may not have been as graceful as Erik's but her shout in pure glee could outshine anyone's.

Having hit the water and going under Meg kicked her way to the surface. She shook the water from her face opening her eyes to see Erik's shocked and somewhat annoyed face just a couple of feet from her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Can I not find one moment of peace? Must you intrude everywhere?"

"Well pardon me for thinking the ocean unclaimed territory and free for anyone to use. I am so sorry to encroach upon your space. Please point out to me where your boundaries are so that I may know where it is safe to swim. Heaven forbid the thought that the great Phantom would share anything."

Erik merely glared back at her. He had to force the glare as his body had its own ideas of what it wanted. He did not know if Meg knew that the water had made her camisole all but transparent. He could discern the two puckered nipples through the thin wet cloth. Her pale flesh peeked through the clinging cloth as well. He had never considered her overly large in the area of her chest but at the moment they appeared to be two large mounds of flesh inviting him to do forbidden things to them.

Erik needed to get away from her or he might do something she may regret but he would not. At least he did not think he would have any regrets.

"I am going to swim to shore. Do not try to follow me. It is quite far and a weak swimmer could not make it. Do not think I will come to your rescue if you attempt it then fail."

He could not have said anything else that would have guaranteed Meg would follow him. She saw it as a challenge, one she would not be refusing.

As Erik took off with powerful strokes Meg took off after him. Meg being a strong swimmer soon caught up with Erik. When she passed him Erik cursed under his breath then began to swim in earnest toward shore. It became a contest to see who would reach shore first.

Erik passed Meg beating her to the sandy beach only by a few strokes. Dragging themselves from the heavy pull of the water they collapsed onto the hot sand once far enough from the incoming waves.

They lay breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. Erik rolled over to pin Meg underneath him. He had meant to reprimand her for disobeying him. Once his face came to within inches of Meg's he lost his train of thought. His body had thoughts of its own. Erik felt his arousal. Meg being tightly aligned with his own body, could not help but feel how badly he wanted her.

They stared into one another's eyes for what seemed an eternity then Erik slowly lowered his head giving Meg time to rebuff him if she wished. Meg did not refuse him. In fact she pulled him down to her waiting lips as she wrapped both hands behind his head. Her fingers tunneled into his hair then gripped them in her fisted hands.

At first Erik just placed his lips on Meg's. He had no experience with kissing or what came after. His only passionate kisses had been Christine's two underneath the opera house and the stolen moments in Raoul's garden. None of those had come to very satisfactory endings. There had been more want and frustration left behind than any satisfaction from the exchanges.

Erik felt Meg's mouth relax under his. He felt the slight opening of her lips. Tentatively he moved his lips upon hers. Meg's groan surprised him even as it fueled his need and emboldened him. Erik let his tongue trace over Meg's lips. She somewhat shocked him when she placed her tongue upon his. Instinct alone had him moving his tongue in a duel with hers.

The fire within Erik roared to an inferno. He could not stop now if he had wanted to. His mind now focused solely on finding release from this torment of want. He ground his mouth into Meg's with a groan. His tongues in and out movement matched the movements of his grinding hips.

Meg wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her if possible. Erik moved his body so that all of him lay over her. As Meg spread her legs Erik nestled himself snuggly between them. His groin pressed against her entrance intimately. Erik had never felt a fever pitch of excitment. His hardened manhood strained against the front of his trousers.

Not removing his lips from hers Erik fumbled without any grace for the ribbons that held her camisole together. Perseverance won him his reward when his hand felt firm mounds of flesh under his seeking hand.

Erik could feel the trembling in his hands but could do nothing to still them. In fact his whole body seemed to be trembling. Erik could only hope Meg thought his trembling due to his need and not because he felt any nervousness when confronted with the pleasure of touching her flesh. Just the nearness of her body underneath his had set him to trembling which had only increased as he had untied those ribbons one at a time.

Erik could not wait a moment longer to taste that which had always been denied him. Slowly Erik laved his tongue over Meg's smooth flesh. When his tongue stroked across her puckered nipple Meg threw her head back then arched her back forcing his mouth into a harder caress. Erik suckled the peaking nipple his toungue and mouth caressed so eagerly. He brought his hand up so that he might feel her neglected breast in the palm of his hand.

Meg had not been idle. Her own hands had been busy exploring Erik's firm flesh. Meg fe;t she could barely breath her heart bounded so rapidly in her chest. She had never been intimate in any way with a man before contrary to what others may think given her liberal attitude. Meg herself led people to believe her freer with her favors than Meg had been in reality.

When Erik encountered the waist of her pantaloons he hesitated. Meg's hand on his urging him to carry on had him quickly untying the ribbon that held together the last barrier that lay between them. Erik smoothed the cotton material apart so he could feel Meg's flesh. Her stomach quivered underneath his hand. When her groan caressed his ear even as her tongue caressed his own, Erik nearly came undone.

Still holding back Erik gave her one last chance to change her mind. When she pressed herself firmly against him Erik took that as her permission to carry on. He removed the last of their clothing hastily and quite without finesse. Neither he nor Meg particularly cared as they were engaged in a dance that had been going on between men and women since Eve had first tempted Adam in the Garden of Eden.

When Erik lay poised over Meg he once more hesitated briefly as some inner warning tried to bring reason to him. His unleashed libido drowned out all reason as lust took control.

Erik felt the resistance as he entered her proclaiming her an innocent. Erik may himself be innocent in such matters but he did know the mechanics of intimacy as well as the body's functions. He had read medical books and studied the opera house personnel over the years. The body held little mystery for Erik other than how it felt to share oneself with another intimately.

Erik only heard Meg's painful cry on the peripheral of his consciousness. The pleasure he felt took over every cell of his mind and body. Nothing Erik had felt before had come close to what he felt as he moved within Meg. Her warm moist flesh wrapped around his own drove all thought from him other than to bring himself to the end of frustration.

Erik did not have a clue how to please a woman but some inner instinct must have taken over for he touched Meg in all the places guaranteed to bring her to pleasure.

Meg burned everywhere. Erik caressed one spot only to have another place on her body craving his touch. Neither of them were practiced lovers but they seemed to work in unison as they brought one another closer to completion.

Meg touched Erik everywhere learning the places that had him groaning in pleasure as she used her hands, lips and body to bring him to ecstasy.

Meg had just been on the brink of coming to some as yet unknown plateau when Erik thrust against her mightily then collapsed down on top of her panting hotly in her ear.

Disappointment and frustration were paramount at this moment. Meg hugged him to her thinking that once he recuperated they could perhaps begin again. This time she would ensure that he brought her to that final release of passion.

As Erik's passions cooled his brain function began to process just what he had done. If he ever thought he would be with a woman he had hoped it would be Christine. At least he loved her. Meg he could not even say he particularly liked.

All the ramifications of what he had done came rushing at him with crystal clarity. He pushed up on his elbows. Looking down he saw Meg's glorious breasts only inches from his mouth. His mind flashed memories from only moments ago when he had devoured her with his mouth persisted on showing him how uncontrolled and careless he had been.

In one fluid motion he rolled to his back then sat up with his knees bent. He placed his arms across his knees so he could lay his head down on his arms.

The gulls overhead and the swishing of the waves as they pushed against the sandy shore then receded played a melody inside Erik's head. Words denigrating his actions flowed with this song from the ocean. Erik could feel the hot sun beating down on his back even as the sand began to scratch against his bare backside.

When he felt Meg's fingertips tracing the scars on his back he nearly jumped out of his skin. No one had ever touched him on his back since he had left the Gypsy fair. He swore all those years ago anyone who touched it with anything other than gentle hands would pay the price of having given him pain. They would reap it a hundredfold.

"Erik?" Meg's enquiring voice scraped against his raw nerves just as the sand scrapped at his bared backside. Erik began to feel shame, an all too familiar emotion. He hated Meg for causing him to feel this way. He had just been getting over the raw hurt of Christine's rejection and betrayal.

Erik jerked away from Meg's hand as if she burned him with that light caress. He rolled to his feet. Running into the water he swam until he felt sure every trace of her had been washed away from his body. He would have to use the discipline that had saved him over the years to erase her from his mind.

Meg watched him stroll unselfconsciously back to her. She marveled that even with the closeness they had just shared Erik had not removed his mask. It had to be filled with salt and sand. It must be scraping against his skin yet he did not remove it. That alone would tell how much his mask meant to him as a shielf against the outside world.

He bent down snagging his trousers. Without looking at her or speaking to her Erik shoved his legs into his trousers then jerked them up around his waist. He buttoned them then sat down beside her. When Erik spoke he could not have said anything more hurtful if he had planned to do just that.

"I am sorry Meg, more sorry than you will ever know. This, we, should never have happened. I place the blame at my feet entirely. I am hurting still from Christine and had no right to use you as I did. I suggest you try to forget it as I shall, I assure you." Erik did not turn to look at Meg as he spoke for if he did he would break down. He needed to be firm and sound uncaring in order to distance himself from Meg. He felt so confused with all the churning emotions within him.

Erik saw movement on the deck of Raoul's yacht. They were lowering the dingy. Someone must have seen Erik and Meg on shore. Erik quickly glanced behind him. Meg was struggling into her wet clothing. God, what would everyone think? What would Antoinette think? Erik felt as if his life truly would end within the next few moments if Antoinette saw her daughter's state of dress or rather undress and flushed face.

As the dingy came closer Erik could only see Raoul in the little dingy. Erik only saw a couple of men standing by the rail of the yacht in order to raise the dingy once they returned. At least Erik had been granted this blessing.

Meg seethed with hurt and anger. Erik had dismissed what had happened between them as if it were of no significance. Well perhaps for him it had not been anything meaningful. For her it had been the offer of her one gift she could give to a man. Obviously to Erik it had not meant a blessed thing. If he could put it behind him so could she, if she had a hundred years to do so she would. Meg would not let Erik see her cry. Later when in the privacy of her cabin she could let loose the floodgates, but until then she would hold onto her pride by letting anger be her controlling emotion.

Raoul jumped out of the dingy into the knee deep water. He pulled the dingy behind him using the rope attached to the bow. He strode against the pull of the water toward shore.

Raoul had been admiring the beauty of the scenery when he had noticed the two people on the shore. He had taken his spyglass to get a better look. He had flushed scarlet when he had focused clearly.

Quickly he had put down the glass not wishing to spy on a private moment. Meg and Erik. Well what do you know? Raoul would never have thought Erik would love anyone other than Christine. Then again men and women did not have to have love for them to be intimate. Meg he felt certain would require some sort of commitment from anyone she let be so intimate with her.

Wishing to save Meg the embarrassment of her mother knowing just what Meg had been up to while her mother rested Raoul had quietly spoken to two of his most trusted crewmembers. They had lowered the dingy so that Raoul could row ashore and retrieve the two castaways. Raoul supposed neither one had thought how they would get back to the yacht or climb aboard.

Raoul gave a relieved sigh when he saw Erik had put his trousers on and Meg, well Meg could not be said to be quite presentable but she at least had some covering. Undergarments that clung to her revealing all while hiding nothing. Raoul could not help the manly reaction to so much womanly flesh on display. He tried to keep his eyes from returning to Meg too often.

"If you are ready I shall row us back across. Two of my most loyal crewmembers are waiting to raise us so we can go aboard. I…I thought it best to keep your…uh…swimming unknown to Madame Giry and the others." Raoul blushed furiously feeling quite uncomfortable seeing Meg displayed quite so…so vividly. Not much of her was not revealed.

Erik scowled wanting to drive his fist into Raoul's handsome face. It shouldn't matter but it did. Erik wanted to stand between Meg and Raoul to block Raoul's lingering gaze.

Erik stated he would be swimming back. Perhaps a swim would cool any lingering lust he felt for Meg as well as his unreasonable anger toward Raoul.

Erik felt he had to hate Raoul because he had everything Erik did not, a handsome face, family and friends, the love of Christine, Antoinette's high regard and now Meg's admiration as well.

Meg opted to return with Raoul. Meg thought the temptation to drown Erik would be too pressing to ignore.

Erik had reached the yacht before Meg and Raoul. He had already gone below by the time Meg set foot on board. The men lowered their eyes as they extended their hands for Meg to grasp as she stepped aboard. Now Meg felt her humiliation to be complete.

Later in the evening as they all gathered for supper nothing was said about this afternoon's events. Raoul spoke gently to the now overly quiet Meg. Hoping to draw attention away from her to give her time to gather her wits, Raoul kept the conversation going as best he could.

Meg catching Erik looking longingly at Christine let her head turn in Christine's direction. The same look reflected in her sister's eyes that Erik had pinned on Christine.

Glancing furtively at Raoul she saw he had not missed that exchange any more than she had. Meg resolved to support Raoul however he needed her. She knew well the pangs of unrequited love but felt that a betrayal of love sealed by the commitment of marriage would drive the barbs deeper into the heart.

After that night Erik rarely spoke to Meg. When he did it was to lodge some complaint about her manners, her attitudes, even to go so far as to criticize her performances at the opera house. He nit picked them all as if he had memorized each and every one of them. In the heat of the moment it perhaps did not occur to anyone why Erik had kept such close tabs on Meg's progress when he professed to love Christine so completely and had obsessed over her for so long.

Raoul decided to return to England post haste when Erik's barbs continued to inflict unseen wounds on Meg's heart. He could not stand idly by and watch her confidence being ground under Erik's boots one more day.

Antoinette could only watch in confusion as Erik tore into her daughter, a woman he had only met face to face weeks ago. He did not attack Meg in any way Antoinette could reprimand him for as his criticisms were valid to a point but the way in which he posed them, were deliberately meant to wound. Antoinette had even taken Erik aside and reprimanded him sharply. That had ended with Erik telling Antoinette to stay the hell out of his business. He had shoved her aside with enough force to send her to the hard deck.

Erik had never been this violent with Antoinette. He had at the most ranted and raved waving his arms about to emphasize his anger. Never had he raised a hand to her.

After Antoinette's talk with Erik she watched him closely. She kept close to Meg and tried to make certain they were never alone. Antoinette did not know where all this anger and animosity stemmed from but she feared Erik in this mood.

Erik took to wandering the deck at all hours of the day and night. Meg had snuck up one evening when she had heard him pass her room for the fourth night in a row. Climbing the steep set of stairs carefully Meg stepped out onto the moonlit deck.

The wind blew across her cheek like a soft cooling caress. She could smell the freshness of the breeze in the salty air. Drawing her shawl closely around her shoulders she padded barefooted trying to find Erik.

The breeze grabbed at her thin nightgown plastering it against her legs. With the moon shining upon her and the very wind molding her gown to her Meg looked like some moon goddess. Her long blond hair tossed about behind her and across her face like long fingers of some ghostly entity.

She brushed her fingers against her cheek pushing aside the veil of hair blinding her. She looked around spotting no shadow or any movement of any kind.

She went to the rail in disappointment. He must have gone back done through the galley entrance. Perhaps he wanted something to eat. It had not escaped her notice that Erik had been eating very little. He did not join them for breakfast or lunch. Only in the evening did he leave his cabin to join them for a meal.

When he did come his eyes seemed to devour Christine. Christine would blush, Raoul would scowl and drink heavily, Maman would stare stone-faced at Erik and cast worried glances at Meg.

Meg didn't think her mother knew anything that had transpired between her and Erik. If she had learned of it Erik would have been missing one morning for Meg felt sure her Maman would heave him overboard.

Just when Meg had decided to return back to her cabin, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and another hand at her waist pull her flush against a male body. His arousal pushed into her with demanding force.

A hot, angry whisper brushed against her ear. Meg felt frightened as she did not recognize this harsh, grating voice that held nothing but contempt for her.

"So Little Meg you come to tempt and parade your wares for anyone who will look. Women like you deserve to be treated no better than the whores in the streets. You parade around flaunting yourselves begging to be noticed. Well I noticed Little Meg. I damn well noticed." Meg had only then smelled the thick stench of alcohol on his breath.

The man bent her head to the side so she could see his face. Her eyes widened in shock. It was Erik. Not Erik as she had ever seen him but someone wild and unprincipled. He had a strange look about him, as if all reason had left him. This Erik resembled the man who had taken the stage with Christine so he could begin his destruction of all they knew and loved.

When Meg tried to break free he tightened his grip. Wrapping his hand around her throat Erik tightened his hold on her slim neck nearly cutting off all air into her lungs. Meg truly panicked in that moment. Every fighting instinct came to the fore. She began to claw and to kick. She bit at the hand covering her mouth.

Erik growled like some beast stalking its prey. He turned Meg still keeping his hand over her mouth as he shoved Meg down among a pile of netting. As she struggled in the tangled weaving Erik dropped down pinning her in place with his weight. Crushing her lips with his mouth, Erik groaned losing all touch with reality. In his mind he was in another place and another time that had only existed in his imagination. Flashing pictures of Christine played with his hold on the reality of what was becoming what he thought it should be. He wanted to make love to Christine. He must have her. Raoul would come for her soon. He would have her this one time. Did he not deserve this one time with her when Raoul would have her for the rest of their days?

He tore at Meg's gown ripping the sheer fabric as if tearing paper. Meg felt him groping her with hurting, grasping hands. This man was not the Erik who had tenderly initiated her into the world of lovemaking. This man felt as if he were more animal than man.

Meg cried silently against Erik's hand hoping against hope some semblance of reality would return to him. She felt him fumbling with his trousers. Trying to bring her knee up to hit him where he was most vulnerable, Meg felt a jolting pain as Erik shook her as if she were a rag doll.

"Stop fighting I do not want to hurt you. I only want to love you. Oh Christine why could you not love me? Why could you not stay with me? Our music would have rivaled heavens choir. I will have you. Nothing will stop me this time, you are mine. You will see. We were meant to be together. You are my angel as I am yours." Erik had gone beyond the point of reclaiming his ability to feel the suffering of anyone but himself. All his old rages burned in him wanting retribution. Meg did not know that she alone would pay the price for all the years of Erik's tortured life with the act of violence so heinous even the wickedest men deplored the act.

By turns Meg became the Christine he adored then the Christine who had betrayed him by giving herself to another man then later plotting his demise with Raoul. Old memories from his childhood resurfaced clouding his judgment.

Erik had so lost touch with the reality of the moment so that he truly thought Christine lay beneath him. In his mind this Christine became willing. He remembered and relived their shared kisses. All three wonderful mating of mouths fueled his need. Crazed to find release Erik took Meg on the journey to heaven's gate. Even in his frenzied state he sought to pleasure the woman beneath him.

She must love him. She must. He had to have one night with her before he met his maker whichever direction his soul was bound for eternity.

For Erik it seemed the perfect culmination of all he and Christine had shared. To be joined in this way bound them forever. They would always be bound even if their physical union were only for this one time he felt his soul would always feel as if it completely belonged to Christine.

His touch gentled as did his kisses. Erik kissed all the places he had hurt her. He murmured words of love as he kissed and caressed the woman beneath him. His hands soothed her skin instead of groping and tearing at her. Against her will Meg began to respond even as she still felt the horror of what he had done and continued to do thinking her someone else.

When Erik thrust one last time into Meg he dropped down heavily against her. Meg thought for a moment he had passed out. She prayed he had. If she had a knife at this very moment she would have stabbed him gladly. She could not help what he made her body feel against her will but she could deplore his actions with her whole heart.

Not only had he violated her in the basest of ways a man can dishonor a woman but he did it thinking she was someone else. Meg realized she had paid for sins she had not even committed.

Meg felt Erik begin to shake with silent sobs. Erik rolled away from Meg trying to hide his face in shame. What had he done? Everyone had been right about him all his life. He was not fit to be among humanity. He belonged in that cage he had been imprisoned in years ago. With reason came clarity and sobriety. The reality of what he had done nearly destroyed Erik. Drunkenness and a broken heart had been no excuse for what he had done to…to Meg. It had been Meg, not Christine. Erik could not say which would have made him feel any lower than he did at this moment. Meg had done nothing to harm him. Christine had only done what she thought right at the time. He was the villain, always the purveyor of evil that stamped out any goodness around him.

Meg could see the wetness of tears rolling down his face s he rolled back toward her looking at her with pleading for her forgiveness in his tearfilled eyes. This Erik she knew. This Erik had been on the stage with Christine as she pulled his mask from him. Meg knew this man as the humiliated ghostly phantom who had destroyed her home for the love of Christine. Now he had taken her in anger thinking he made love to Christine although what Erik had done had nothing of love about it.

When he had been aware of whom he had in his arms he had treated Meg as if she were no more than a whore. He had only gentled his caresses in the last moments when he imagined himself with Christine.

Meg crawled to her knees then to her feet. She swayed dizzily for a few miniscule seconds. She did not feel the chill of the night breeze. The beauty of the night did not faze her. When her head felt as if it would not float away Meg turned toward the entrance to the lower deck.

Just as she would have taken her first step into the darkened portal, Erik called softly in anguish, "God Meg, I am sorry. Please, please forgive me. I had been drinking. I know that is not what you want to hear but it is the only excuse I have for what I did. Have Raoul clap me in irons. I will not fight against him in this matter. I will wait here. I truly am sorry Meg."

Meg didn't turn around; she did not even answer him. Pain now suffused every inch of her body and soul. Her mind had fractured under the horrible act that had been committed against her.

**A/N: You may hate Erik at the moment but don't give up on him. He still may redeem himself. All is not lost. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I got 5 quick reviews all concerned about Erik and Meg. I couldn't leave you hanging for a week wondering so I am posting this the same night as the last chapter. Take heart, Erik will redeem himself in time. **

**Chapter Ten**

**The Angels Wept Tonight **

Upon returning to her cabin Meg stripped off every stitch that remained of her tattered garments. Taking them and wadding them between her hands, Meg opened the little portal then tossed the garments out into the churning ocean. As she watched the wind billow them about then let them drift down into a watery grave so too did Meg release some of her heartbreak.

For a few sinful moments she thought to climb through that portal herself then plunge into those churning waters after her clothing.

As the garments had left her hand Meg's subconscious mind began to bury the details of the last hour one by one in an attempt to protect her from something that had begun to crush her spirit. Her mind would keep it tucked away until such time her psyche felt safe to reveal those hidden memories to her. The human mind is a wondrous thing.

Meg wrapped her robe around her naked body then went out into the hallway to make her way to the bathroom. She did not notice the dimly lit passageway. Nothing really registered as she put one foot in front of the other automatically. Once inside the small room Meg set about cleansing every miniscule part of her body thoroughly. This too she did with no real thought for the process.

In a daze she scrubbed her skin until she bleed in places. She dunked down in the frigid water covering every aching inch of her. She had not even waited for the water to warm before entering the tub.

Mechanically she climbed out of the tub letting the water drain. Meg watched it with unseeing eyes as if the water carried away what had happened. Once every drop of water had drained Meg wiped the tub dry.

Once that had been accomplished Meg removed the towel placing it in the hamper. Wrapping her robe around her shivering shoulders Meg returned to her cabin.

Going to her dresser she pulled out the top drawer removing a stiff, cotton nightgown. She avoided any that were even remotely daring. She donned her thickest gown, the cotton one like her mother had made her wear while in the dormitories of the opera house. The one that left only her hands and face bare.

Climbing into bed Meg fell into a deep healing sleep, her mind seeking comfort in forgetfulness. By morning the night for Meg would be as if it had never happened.

Meg woke feeling unusually refreshed. She stretched groaning as she felt aching in all her muscles. She must do some warm-up exercises today or she would not be ready to take to the stage again. They would be in England within the month if the weather held and the winds were kind.

She dressed quickly joining everyone for breakfast. Noticing that Erik had not joined them Meg's heart jolted then settled into its normal rhythm. She had felt uneasy about seeing him but didn't know why.

Raoul told everyone to beware of Erik today if he even left his cabin. He had thrown the poor cabin boy against the wall when he had simply knocked and inquired if Erik would have breakfast in his cabin or join everyone else.

That set the pattern for the next two weeks. Erik secluded himself once more as if he had returned to his underground home. He stalked about at night. Food became a necessary nuisance. Everyone stopped inquiring about his health when he nearly strangled Raoul who had gone to Erik's cabin upon Christine's request. Raoul had simply inquired if he felt well. Before Raoul knew what had happened Erik had him pinned down on the floor with Erik's hands wrapped around Raoul's throat.

If Antoinette had not come along down the hallway and heard the scuffle Raoul may well have died at Erik's hands. Only Antoinette's assurances that nothing remotely like that would ever happen again had kept Raoul from slapping Erik in irons. He clearly had some mental instability.

Antoinette tried her best to draw Erik out but he seemed even more agitated in her presence. For the first time in their association Erik could not look Antoinette in the eye. She knew he hid something from her in the tormented depths of his green eyes. The animosity that Meg had felt toward Erik seemed to have evaporated into thin air. In fact Meg seemed overly cheerful these last two weeks. The same amount of time Erik had crawled into deep despair. Antoinette knew the two circumstances intertwined, she just did not know how they fit together. Antoinette left him wallowing in his enforced misery. With Erik that was all one could do at times.

With only one more night at sea before they reached England's shore Erik stalked the night shrouded deck. Every night he tried to outrun the demons that chased him in the daylight hours then followed into his dreams.

Not even the peace of the starlit sky could soothe Erik's torment. He constantly cursed himself back to hell from whence he came. Every kind gesture the others made toward him only rubbed salt into an already festering wound. He had defiled Meg in the worst way a man can. He had no excuse that would take the burden from his black heart and soul.

At this moment no one could hate Erik any more than he did himself with possibly the exception of Meg. Erik gazed into the night sky wishing upon every star he could harness time so he could turn back the hands of the clock. Perhaps he would even go back so far as to when he was still in that cage being beaten nightly. Yes he deserved that. He deserved every lash that had ever crossed his back and more.

If he thought Meg would accept his offer he would lay bare his back and even provide the most lethal of whips. Erik knew he had been unreasonably harsh toward everyone even criminally negligent but he could not take their inquiries about whether or not he felt ill when Meg had remained silent when her very soul must be withering under the weight of what he had done to her.

He could only surmise that Christine had spoken on his behalf with Raoul as the man had not placed him in irons for attacking him. He had known since the next day of his attack on Meg that she had not said anything about his heinous behavior that night on deck. He could fathom no reason for her silence. His conclusion had been he had fractured something inside Meg leaving her somewhat debilitated.

Erik prayed as he never had before that Meg did not end up carrying his cursed seed. How much more cursed would a child of his be if it were to be conceived in such a violent manner? The odds were not in his favor that Meg would be without child. They had been together twice without any form of deterrent.

Meg he knew would not take his charity but Antoinette would not mind using his funds as she had risked her very life every time she had delivered one of his notes to the different managers over the years. As long as Antoinette remained unaware of what had transpired between Erik and Meg she would be willing to let him subsidize her and Meg when they reached England.

Erik prayed Antoinette never learned of his vicious attack upon Meg. Perhaps she could be kept in the dark long enough for Erik to secure Meg's future. If that meant finding a suitable husband so be it.

Tomorrow could not come soon enough for Erik. He needed to feel solid ground beneath his feet. He needed to find solitude and lock himself away for a while. He would never forget or forgive himself for what he did to Meg but he had to find a way to survive with the knowledge somehow.

A noise just down from Erik caught his ear. Slipping in the darkened farthest most end of the bow, Erik did as he had always done, he blended with darkness.

Meg sighed leaning against the rail. The fresh air filled her lungs reviving her after nearly falling asleep in the deck chair. The crew had best not let Raoul know one of them had left out the chair. Sudden rising winds could play havoc with any vessel in the open waters. Anything left out on deck that had not been battened down could easily get caught by the wind then slammed into something causing damage.

Leaning on the rail Meg looked down to see the moon's reflection wavering in the gentle swell as the yacht drifted along. The sails were always lowered at night. A gentle breeze caressed Meg as she lifted her head to gaze in fascination at the starlit sky. What she wouldn't give to be out there among them. They were beautiful from down here. How much more wondrous would they be up there among them?

Meg glanced to her right. She saw the man who had watch tonight walking around near the helm. It was the duty of whoever had watch at night to make sure they did not drift off course. A spin of the wheel every now and again set them right back where they needed to be. It looked simple to Meg but Raoul had explained the complexities that actually were involved in ocean travel.

Meg looked down to her left. The darkness at that end made her shiver and gave her a feeling of uneasiness. Whoever had night duty would not be able to see that end of the boat. Why this bothered Meg she couldn't find a solid reason as much as she tried. They were on a yacht, a private yacht. What could possibly happen with people sleeping just below and a man at the helm? Anyone on deck would be heard or seen sooner or later would they not?

Of course she supposed if the wind were blowing in just the right direction any sound would be carried away from the person at the helm. He could not see anyone on that end either. Meg knew that every so many hours someone walked the deck making sure all was well. Pirates were not as prevalent as a few years ago but they still searched for the unwary seeking easy prey.

"Meg." Erik had not been aware that his feet had carried him to stand just behind Meg. His voice had whispered her name before he could recall his brains command to speak. Erik felt vile even speaking her name.

Meg whirled around in startled surprise. "Erik, you nearly scared me to death. When will you ever learn to clomp along like the rest of us? You are the only person I know who could actually be as quiet as a mouse." Meg chuckled to let him know she did not mean any disrespect.

"Meg about what happened…I am…I am sorrier than I can say. If I could take it back I would. Why have you not said anything to anyone? You should have told them to lock me in chains."

"Erik what in the world are you going on about? What did you do since the opera house burned down that I should…" Meg recalled the day on the shore. So he was still going on about how sorry he was. Sorry Meg was not his precious Christine. Meg sighed hanging her head. Now she was thinking in catty terms about Christine who had done nothing wrong. Meg wished to forget it. Why did he have to bring it up again?

"Erik let's agree that what happened on shore that day was a colossal mistake. You regret it, I regret it. Let it stay buried in the past. I for one would like to begin again. We will be in England tomorrow. A whole new world will be opened up for us. Don't you find it exciting?"

The moonlight cast shadows on Erik's face. Even in the half-light Meg could see the sheer misery etched into Erik's face. Deep lines had been deepened on his forehead running under the mask. His mouth drew her gaze downward to see the grimace of misery etching lines along the sides of his mouth. Meg felt tempted to use her fingers to smooth out those lines. She did not know what he could have now to worry so much about. He had left nearly all his troubles behind him in France.

Hesitantly Meg laid her hand on Erik's where it gripped the rail beside hers. Erik's head jerked toward Meg surprised by her tender gesture. Erik glanced down toward where he could see the milky white of Meg's small hand covering the back of his much larger one. For whatever reason, Erik had been given a second chance with Meg. He would not be foolish and toss it aside with careless abandon.

How often had he, the Phantom, Erik ever had someone offer him comfort, friendship, or something as simple as a hand giving him a tender caress?

Erik turned his hand so he could clasp Meg's within his own. He waited with bated breath for her to remember something, to scream, to scratch and claw at him. She did nothing more than continue to gaze out over the moonlit water squeezing his hand gently.

Erik felt a tear slid down his cheek. If Meg had looked she would have seen the diamond sheen cascading down and wondered what had affected him so much. Surely not her, or her gesture Meg would have argued.

Some silent agreement passed between them. Meg did not know the magnitude of her gift to Erik that night. He prayed she did not ever remember what he had done and if she did it would not be until he had a chance to prove to her he was a man worthy of her friendship, for that was all he would allow himself. His love and lust for one woman had driven him to turn his lustful gaze on an innocent and take her to the gates of hell with him. He would not risk taking her into his hell with him again.

Meg had survived the only way she could. By locking away the memory it was for her as if it had never happened. Erik let her live in this make-believe world as it was the only way for him to keep his promise to himself to make sure Meg and Antoinette never suffered a moment more, whether it be in their careers, financially or in the pursuit of a suitable husband for Meg. Erik tamped down any feelings that thought engendered. Meg needed someone to be her guide and companion in life. Someone who could give her all she deserved. Erik would not let himself regret that it could not be he who filled that empty place in Meg's heart.

He would satisfy himself with watching her rise to the top to become a prima ballerina. She would have the best clothes money could buy. He would ensure by any method needed that Meg had an entrance into society. Once her prima ballerina status became established suitors would flock to Meg's door. That would have to be enough for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

**An Angel Once More**

Excitement was the order of the day as they watched the shore come closer. Raoul and his family had a slip they used whenever they traveled to England on their yacht. Everyone lined up at the railing to watch as their new home came into view. The men on the dock began to scurry about readying the dockside to tie off the yacht. Carriages lined the boulevard as well as shops open for business to catch the newcomers as they disembarked. Some of the carriages were for hire while others were privately owned.

The boadwalk was teeming with people out for a stroll or waiting for passengers to come ashore. Erik felt the old fear rising within him. Crowds had always meant some sort of pain. Either physical or mental. Meg coming to stand by his side giving him a reassuring smile calmed him somewhat. Meg wanted to see everything at once. Meg hung over the side nearly falling into the water trying to watch the sailors toss the ropes in a seemingly confusing manner. They jumped and called orders and instructions to one another.

Meg had borrowed a dress from Christine. It was a dark blue that coincidentally matched her eyes Erik noticed. It had white Italian lace at the neck and cuffs. She wore a hat to match with small feathers waving cheerily in the wind. Meg had hoisted hereself onto the railing. Erik had finally decided his nerves could not stand watching as Meg hung precariously over the rail with half her body hidden as she leaned over with her feet dangling quite inappropriately as her skirts were far above her ankles.

Erik glowered at the men on deck who he thought looked at Meg too long. He would dearly have loved to Punjab the ones on shore who whistled and made rude comments to Meg. Meg merely waved energetically toward them. She could not understand half of what they said. She thought it must be something complimentary as they smiled quite broadly at her. A few very bold ones actually winked at her.

Erik moved in closer to Meg just in case she began to topple over. "Oh Erik isn't it exciting? Those men down there remind me of the stagehands at the opera on opening night, choreographed chaos. They seem so friendly too. Do you suppose all Englishmen are this friendly?"

Erik could have told her that those men were not being friendly at all, at least not the way she meant it. They were gaping at her while bandying about bets on who could bed her first and other various insulting things. If Erik had not made a promise to try to curb his murderous side those men would have paid for those insults to Meg with their lives when night fell. Since Erik wanted to begin fresh he must ignore the true content of those shouted words to Meg. Erik simply replied that men were the same everywhere, some were good and some were not. He left it to Meg's imagination which he considered those men below. The look in his eyes would have given away his judgment of these men had she bothered to look at him.

The others came to stand at the rail beside Meg and Erik. For a time this would be their new home. For Erik it would be the beginning of a new life. Erik Devereaux would become a man like any other. He would walk in the light of day, attend the theatre through normal means, and live in a real house. Erik wondered if the Phantom in him would stay buried long enough for him to learn the ways of civilized beings. Erik knew the basics of what society expected as he had listened and learned over time in the opera house.

Christine glanced from Meg to Erik. Something had shifted in their relationship. Raoul knew something but no amount of wheedling would loosen his lips on the matter. It must be terribly important for Raoul to keep it from her. Usually she could pry anything out of him with little effort.

Meg at first glance seemed like her old self but Christine knew her sister well and something seemed to be off about her. Nothing discernable by the casual acquaintance but Christine knew something was not quite right. Maman had confirmed Christine's suspicions with her continued furrow browed studies of Meg when Maman thought no one was looking. Christine knew their mother worried about Meg just as she had worried when Erik had been pursuing her. Christine could not help but speculate if Erik had come to care for Meg. Meg seemed to draw people to her wherever she went. No one could stay in their shell once Meg got to work on them. Meg was just what Erik needed Christine could not help thinking.

Christine could have simply asked her sister if anything was wrong but she did not wish to pry. If Meg felt she needed a sympathetic ear Christine knew Meg would come to her just as Christine had often gone to Meg. Meg had been the first person she had told about the Angel of Music. Maman had known but at the time Christine had not known that until long after she had been under Erik's spell.

Everyone seemed quite happy to depart from the vessel that had been home for over two months. For the time being everyone would stay at the de Chagny estate. Erik wanted to pull his hair out as it was arranged without his consent for everyone to move in temporarily with Raoul and Christine.

Antoinette had not decided whether it would be acceptable to live with Erik or not. Society may frown upon a bachelor having two women in his home that were not related to him. Of course they could lie and say they were distant cousins or some such fabricated story. Who would there be to dispute such a claim?

The alternative would be to stay with Raoul a while longer until a residence could be found for Antoinette and Meg. Raoul had already made the offer for them to stay with him and Christine permanently as Christine's mother and sister would always be welcome in his home.

In the end Antoinette found Erik a large townhouse. The garden had a wall of stone around it for privacy. It even had a dark dank basement if Erik got nostalgic for his former home. Antoinette had added the last in an attempt to lighten the mood as Erik had not been pleased to learn that Antoinette had accepted Raoul's invitation to live with him and Christine. Erik considered it a slap in the face. He had made a generous offer to Antoinette and she had thrown it back at him as if it was so much rubbish.

Antoinette had told him it would not be proper for them to live with a man who shared no relationship to either of them. Did he wish for Meg's reputation to be dragged through the mud even before she entered society?

When Erik continued to brood during the move into his new abode Antoinette took him aside chastising him for his boorish behavior. She assured him that she and Meg would continue to visit him. He would also be welcome in Raoul's home so long as he behaved himself.

He had to be content with that. If Erik felt as if he were being given the scraps from Raoul's table he kept that thought to himself. No sense in alienating Antoinette. Erik thought he might need Antoinette's assistance in the future.

Erik set about setting up his business. He hired people he felt would be loyal once under his employ. Some of those he hired were a little on the rough side. Sometimes shady characters were needed for special errands, errands where persuasion would be needed to convince anyone who opposed Erik that it would be better to align themselves with him rather than try to go against him.

It did not take Erik long to find the theatre he felt would be perfect for Meg's debut. The owner's were not of a mind to sell at the moment as business had been very profitable of late. Erik planned to change that situation.

The theatre began to suffer losses in scenery and costumes. One night after everyone had left a fire started from a lantern that had been left burning too close to a stack of papers. When everyone had been questioned they all swore all lanterns had been doused and hung on their proper hangers. That had always been a nightly ritual.

Rumors of a disgruntled ghost began to circulate. Some late night employees even claimed to have seen a dark apparition with a black cape haunting the dark corridors and floating in the flies. They claimed to see a flash of white then the apparition would disappear.

With all the problems ticket sales dropped dramatically. What had once been a profitable enterprise now suffered near bankruptcy. The owners claimed Mr. Devereaux had a hand in their recent troubles but could prove nothing.

Erik felt no guilt for having taken such drastic measures. He did not technically break any promise he made to Antoinette. He did not carry out any of the nefarious deeds himself. His only active participation had been to make sure a number of people saw him in quick glimpses. He himself had not committed any act of destruction.

Antoinette and Raoul both had their suspicions but kept their own council on the matter. They would make no accusations as long as no one had been hurt since they had no proof.

Erik acquired The Palace Theatre for much less than he had first offered the owners. Plans had been quickly implemented to refurbish the whole of the building modernizing it from top to bottom. By the time Erik had finished he had nearly rebuilt the whole building.

This renovating devoured much of Erik's ready cash. He had his jewels still but had planned to use those later for other things than mere survival. He had hoped to be able to live on what funds he had extorted from the managers all those years. He still had a sufficient amount to live comfortably but Erik wished to live lavishly. He wanted to live as if he were born of royalty.

Erik fell back on his old habits once more. He continued to threaten and extort business owners so that they were forced to sell him their property for less than market value. He never made any threats openly so that anyone could identify him. Everyone knew he had to be behind the threats as he benefited from each business folding under pressure.

Money could buy justice in most cases. Erik used his remaining funds wisely. No one dare point a finger in his direction in fear of reprisals.

While Erik lurked in the back allies and dealt in underhanded deals, he also courted the elite of society. His lavish spending as well as his most recent acquisitions had the eye of all of London's upper echelon. He may not have the papers to prove breeding but for the most part titles had given way to those who had wealth. Titles opened doors but money kept them from slamming in your face once more.

Soon Erik's name could be found on all of high society's quest lists. His face of course garnered interest and the less tactful asked questions. Erik had rehearsed his story until he could almost believe his lies himself. His story about being injured in a factory fire explained the need for a mask. He told everyone one of the steam boilers had built up too much pressure then exploded.

Erik looked very convincing when he showed his regrets for those who lost their lives. Of course he compensated all those poor families that lost a loved one in the resulting fire. Considering Erik had burned down L'Opéra Populaire then compensated his victims he felt he had not told a total fabrication.

To keep Antoinette off his back with her constant nagging Erik gave generously to several charities. He secretly felt charity should begin at home but one must occasionally do something that pleased others even if you disagreed with what you had to do.

In a relatively short time Erik had replenished his funds. Having all he needed for the moment Erik began to lead a more honest life in the business arena. People tend to forget misdeeds when lucrative associations are formed. Erik did not feel averse to letting others prosper from his skills. He opened his doors to all who wished to invest in his ability to make things happen in the financial world.

As Erik became known in the social community the invitations began to filter in. Meg and Antoinette as friends and guests of Raoul's were invited to many of the same functions.

These social functions gave Erik an excuse to observe Meg without seeming to have any other interest in her other than as the daughter of his dear friend Antoinette.

Erik did not care for all the young men who circled around Meg like sharks circling a defenseless fish they were considering as dinner.

It did not escape Erik's notice that even older men gave Meg an inordinate amount of attention. He could not curtail Meg's limitless dancing partners. If others would not have gossiped about the two of them Erik would have made certain that he and Meg spent all those evenings either dancing together or walking and talking in the gardens. He would not acknowledge that to do so would ultimately be a direct contradiction of what he had originally planned for Meg.

All he could see when Meg took the dance floor with some young, handsome and wealthy man was a man who had the potential to win Meg's heart. He wanted her to be happy and in his moments of complete honesty he admitted he wanted Meg to find happiness with him. His feelings for her grew stronger with every meeting.

Christine and Raoul held little interest for Erik these days. It puzzled Erik how he could have been so enamored of Christine as to commit such horrible acts yet mere months later he could look at her with a cool head. He admired her beauty and would always appreciate her voice for had he not had a hand in creating such a perfect singing voice?

It worried Erik that he might simply have replaced one woman who now was unavailable to him with one who had given herself to him one time freely. It still shamed him that he had taken Meg the second time in what could only be labeled as an act of rape. Even though her body had responded to him she had told him no and he should have left her on that deck when she had voiced her first protest. Having far too much to drink Erik considered a very feeble excuse for such behavior.

Erik's resolve to only be Meg's friend would be tested over time. A new threat would enter their lives that would draw them all together in one cause.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Meeting an Old Friend**

Antoinette and Meg kept in contact with Erik. They did not visit as often as he would have liked. Perhaps it had been for the best though as Erik found it harder to distance himself from Meg when in her presence. Whenever he was in her presence every other thought seemed to seep from his mind leaving only her image, sight, sound and sweet fragrance to fill his senses with her captivating charms.

Whenever Christine and Meg happened to attend a function together Erik could not help but compare them. Why had he never noticed in all those years how Meg had grown into a beautiful woman? If he was honest Meg outshone Christine as far as beauty went. Her talenst as a dancer rivalled or perhaps even surpassed Christine's musical talents.

Simply put Erik had been uselessly occupied elsewhere with Christine all those years. Strictly speaking Erik thought that all those years with Christine had not been a total waste. She had awakened in him something he had buried. Erik had thought it futile to ever pursue any woman with romantic intensions. With his history of rejection and ridicule it had been easy to put that part of him away.

Christine's tears and need at a young age had sparked something in Erik that had blazed out of control toward the latter year of their association.

With Meg he felt different. Would he kill for her? Of course he would just not in the same insane way he had for Christine. He would only take a life if someone threatened Erik himself or those he loved. He would not kill out of jealousy but he might beat the man within an inch of his life if one happened to show too much interest in Meg's attributes. Erik knew this thought contradicted his resolve to only be a friend to Meg while aiding in finding her a beau but could not curtail his thoughts on the matter.

With every meeting Erik fell more in love with Meg. He went to bed thinking of her and he found her to be the first thing on his mind each morning. Erik would have been gratified to know Meg felt much the same as he did. Her affections for him sort of snuck up on her when she had not been looking.

She admired him and thought him to be quite handsome. His business tactics early on had left much to be desired but Erik had been changing the way he did business. He no longer used strong armed practices to get what he wanted. Erik had become someone she could admire and perhaps love?

Antoinette could not be prouder of Erik than if he were her own son having so much success. She had been watching Meg and Erik over the last few months. They were always very circumspect around everyone. They never went off alone. If Antoinette did not know her daughter and Erik so well she would not suspect anything to be amiss.

Antoinette had not missed Erik taking every opportunity to touch Meg in some familiar way. He never did anything untoward; in fact Erik had been the perfect gentleman. Even with Christine and Raoul he had been cordial when they met.

Erik no longer cast longing looks in Christine's direction. He treated her and Raoul with respect and a level of friendliness he would accord anyone else.

There had been times when Antoinette had caught Christine casting looks toward Erik that were not altogether innocent. If Antoinette had not come to think of Erik as a brother or surrogate son, she felt that Erik would have been hard for her to resist as a maturing woman all those years.

A time or two when Antoinette had come upon Erik singing or working on some project with his shirt off Antoinette had been hard pressed to keep him in the role of someone off limits to her lustful thoughts. When Antoinette had married it had been easier to look upon Erik without feeling any of those deeper emotions she had felt in their younger days.

Antoinette supposed Erik would attract any woman from early teens to a woman with one foot in the grave if he put his best foot forward. He could be quite charming when he chose to be.

An invitation had come in the mail a week ago inviting both Antoinette and Meg to a social function. Erik must have gotten the same invitation because he had come round offering to treat them both to a shopping trip.

Never would Antoinette think Erik would brave entering an establishment displaying women's intimates. In fact she would have said Erik would never come out in the light of day. He had come a long way since living under the opera house. Erik used to smell somewhat musty at times, now he always smelled of some intriguing men's cologne. Meg had been quite boringly observant of how Erik looked and smelled. After every meeting Meg had regaled Antoinette of every aspect of Erik's appearance as if her mother had not been present at these meetings. Antoinette had almost told her to hush a few times. Meg did not realize just how often she spoke of Erik with such admiration.

This was a somewhat new development. At first when they landed on England's shore Meg had been no more than cordial to Erik. It had taken time for her to get that special look back in her eyes when she saw him. Antoinette did not know what had happened between the two of them but something clearly had. Antoinette thanked the good Lord above that everything had worked out. Erik needed someone to love him wholeheartedly and why could it not be Meg? They would be good for each other.

Meg was young and innocent enough to show Erik how to be less intense. Erik had the experience of the world to keep a close watch on her daughter. Antoinette could think of no other person she would entrust to care for her daughter.

The shopping trip had been surprisingly entertaining. Erik had stoically sat and watched as Meg paraded around in one gown after another. He had blushed and turned his head when the shopkeeper had asked Meg if she would need intimates. Antoinette could tell Meg had quite enjoyed Erik's discomfort. She had made a show of asking his opinion about one over another. By the time she had gone through the stores entire stock Erik looked as if he needed a stiff drink or to steal away her daughter for some serious petting. Of course Antoinette would not allow such a thing but she did sympathize with Erik as Meg had been ruthless making sure she showed him each and every piece of lacy garment in the shop.

Where Meg got her rebellious streak from Antoinette could never quite figure that out. Even as a child Meg broke every rule set down for her. She never did anything terribly wicked. Meg liked to test the boundaries a little more than Antoinette had ever been comfortable with. Perhaps that had been why she had never encouraged Erik to let Meg see him.

Everyone had ended the day at a hotel restaurant. Meg had teased Erik mercilessly. He had not seemed to mind. He had even laughed out loud a time or two. Laughter had been one of the things Erik had too little of over his life. Ridicule yes, but shared laughter, never that Antoinette could remember.

Erik had stolen glances at Meg the whole ride home. Antoinette had noted that Meg had done her fair share of coy looks in Erik's direction.

The week had passed quickly for all those taking part in the evening's festivities. Each one had their own agenda concerning this evening. Meg hoped tonight might be a new beginning for her and Erik.

Meg and Antoinette rode with Christine and Raoul. As they would be out quite late Raoul thought it best they travel together. He had his stable manager clean and ready the larger of his coaches. High spirits were in the air during the ride taking them to the evening's entertainment.

Once inside the theatre Meg bobbed her head around trying to catch sight of Erik. When she began to jump up and down so she might see over everyone's heads Antoinette had set her foot down. Meg would behave as a lady should for one evening. Meg had reluctantly acquiesced to her mother's directive.

Erik had not wanted to attend this evening's celebratory occasion. If the chance to see Meg had not been in the offing he would have simply sent his regrets. After all Lady and Lord Donavan were only acquaintances through business.

Looking at his pocket watch Erik deemed enough of the evening had passed so that he could approach Meg without all eyes taking note of his every move. Erik had found Meg as soon as he entered the ballroom. It was as if they were linked by some magnetic force. Erik's instincts had found Meg quickly. He could always tell when Meg was near. His body reacted in strange ways. Of course he reacted as any man would but this was more like some inner connection that always guided Erik to Meg's side.

Meg was in conversation with Raoul, Christine and Antoinette. Having just left the dance floor Meg stood fanning herself. Her face had a healthy pink sheen upon her cheeks. Wisps of hair floated softly around her face. Erik wanted to feel those silken strands between his fingers.

Bowing Erik said, "Good evening ladies, Raoul. Meg, would you honor me with the next dance?" Erik tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice. He held his breath waiting for Meg's answer. Erik chided himself for behaving like a callow youth. He had not had the opportunity to have a normal life like other young boys or even as a man had he lived like other men. Erik's soul experience with close relationships had been through Antoinette and Christine since his childhood. Antoinette could be thought of as a sister while his association with Christine had consisted of him mesmerizing Christine and using her innocent belief in the Angel of Music to control her life. Nothing real had ever been established between the two of them other than a physical attraction mostly on his part.

"Why Erik Devereaux I would be honored to have you as my partner." Meg fanned herself in a flirtatious manner looking over the edge of the fan with beguiling eyes. Erik hoped Meg did not use the same tactics on other men. He knew very well what could happen when the blood got stirred by a woman. Had his own infatuation with Christine not led him into disastrous acts?

Placing one hand on Meg's waist and the other around her gloved hand, Erik spun Meg onto the dance floor.

"How have you been Meg? Are you and your mother in need of anything?"

Meg tapped Erik on the shoulder with her fan as she teased, "You dear Monsieur would know that first hand would you not as every single thing we have has come from your funds. Do not bother to lie to me Erik, for Maman has already spilled the beans as the English say. She never could lie to me when I was determined to find the truth about something. I had thought only this evening's dress had been purchased with your coin. A few days ago I found some receipts for paid bills with your signature on them. I wish to thank you now that things are out in the open. I suppose I owe you gratitude for the invitation to audition at The Palace Theatre also? I know you own the establishment Erik. Acquisitions of that magnitude can hardly be kept a secret."

"Guilty as charged. Do you mind? I can assure you that any offer my manager extends will be from his honest opinion of your talent. I would never let any sentimental attachment sway my judgment concerning someone's talent or lack of talent."

"I will give it some consideration but I may not be going back to the stage. I might be getting married."

Stumbling clumsily Erik felt himself stiffen in reaction to Meg's words and missed a step nearly treading on Meg's foot. He quickly apologized then twirled her around listening to the music of the waltz with only half his mind. Most of his attention had gone to dissect Meg's words repeating them over and over in his mind until he wished to dig out those words thus removing them from his memory. Erik tried to be casual when he asked his next question.

"You have been asked by someone or someone has made his intentions known to you? I have not noticed anyone becoming that close to you Meg."

"Erik have you been spying on me? I rarely see you these days. Our shopping day had been the first time in a few weeks since I saw you for more than a few minutes in passing. How can you possibly know who is or is not courting me?" Meg had begun to remember things that had happened before they came to England. At first it had been just snippets that would quickly flash into her mind then retreat into hiding. She learned that if she did not try so hard to retain the memory that it had been easier to recall things her mind had hidden from her.

When the truth had come to her one night in nightmare recollections Meg had been devastated. She had almost dressed so she could go to Erik's and confront him. For just a little while she had even contemplated his demise at her own hands.

Once she had calmed Meg began to feel those familiar emotions for Erik that had led her into disaster. It saddened her that Erik could have treated her so badly while imagining that Christine lay beneath him. If Erik thought about it he might see that if indeed he had thought he took Christine his actions were not any nobler than if he still thought he had taken Meg in such a violent manner.

Meg could not decide quite how to react to Erik which had been one reason she had not been visiting him when her mother went to see him. When he stopped by the house she had always made an excuse of an engagement with a friend. It had been easy to fain a busy social life as many young men came to call on Meg. None who interested her remotely in the same way Erik had but she could use them to shield her until she could decide if Erik could redeem himself in her eyes.

The day they had spent shopping for this evening's gown had made Meg realize how much she missed seeing Erik and speaking with him. Their acquaintance had been of short duration but Meg felt as if she had known Erik for years.

Tonight seeing him so handsome in all his finery had nearly undone her resolve to keep herself aloof toward him. Her heart had nearly come up into her throat when he had approached her to ask her to dance. Meg could not help noticing how many women's eyes had followed Erik across the room. Her own mother and Christine could be counted among them. The man surely embodied a danger to all women.

The idea of announcing she may marry had been a spur of the moment thing, one she quickly regretted as she had no one in particular she could offer as her beau. She would not use anyone in that manner anyway. With her declaration she had painted herself into a corner. Just when Meg had been going to confess her subterfuge she and Erik bumped into another couple.

Erik felt someone knock into his back. He could not say with certainty if he had been at fault as his focus had been on Meg entirely trying to sift through all the men he knew who showed any interest in her. What he would do when he pinpointed who the young man was Erik had not thought that far ahead.

Erik heard a feminine voice apologizing for her clumsiness. A tug at Erik's memory redirected Erik's focus from Meg to the owner of the voice. He felt certain he had heard that soft pleasing tones before. Turning to get a better look Erik saw the moment of recognition upon the woman's face. He felt some vague stirrings but could not quite grasp if he did indeed know this woman. Perhaps she had been at the opera house at one time although that explanation did not explain Erik's feeling of having known her personally nor did it explain the woman's own recognition. He had let so few people see him in those days and anyone who got too close ended up at the end of his lasso.

"Erik? Is it really you? After all these years to meet you here is so unexpected. Oh Erik it is so good to see you. You look as if you have been prospering through the years."

Taking note of Erik's confusion the woman took pity upon him. "It is Rochelle, Erik. Do you not remember me? I am a widow now. Madame Rochelle Cavanaugh is my name now. Oh do pardon my manners, Erik this is my youngest son David. David this man used to be in my charge when I worked for his mother. This is the boy, well man now, that I told you about. The boy I predicted would give the world his genius."

Erik shook the hand of Rochelle's son then introduced Meg to Rochelle. His mind churned with questions. He wanted to pull her into a tight embrace but knew that would not be proper or even acceptable by Rochelle.

"Erik you simply must come tomorrow. Now that I have found you we must catch up on all that has happened in the intervening years. Please bring your lady friend with you. I wish to know everything about you."

Before they left that evening it had been decided that Erik would come to Rochelle's home in London. She would be staying there for a few more months until some personal problems had been resolved.

Meg barely contained her curiosity. This woman who could only be a few years older than Erik had known him as a small boy. Meg knew her mother had met Erik when he was perhaps ten or so. This woman had known Erik at an even younger age.

Returning to the others Meg informed them of their mishap on the dance floor and the surprise meeting of two old friends. Antoinette shot Erik a questioning glance which he shrugged off. He had far too much on his mind to spend time rehashing something he did not wish to dig up. Tomorrow he would let his past come into the light for a short time then bury it back into the farthest recesses of his mind once more. Those days did not hold much that would entice Erik to recall them with any eagerness.

Meg glanced from Erik to this woman, Rochelle Cavanaugh. Erik seemed to have mixed feelings about this unexpected meeting. The woman was not so old that Erik could not be interested in her. In looks Meg grudgingly had to admit the woman would make any man's head turn twice in her direction. Unconsciously Meg moved closer to Erik laying her hand on his forearm in a possessive manner that Rochelle could not help but notice. When Madame Cavanaugh smiled as she looked from where Meg's hand rested to Meg's suddenly haughty face, Meg's chin lifted just the tiniest bit higher.

"Miss Giry, would you care to dance with me? I would be the envy of my friends to have such a beautiful woman dance with me." David, Meg estimated could be no more than fifteen. Although tall for his age and well built, his boyish face and exuberant manner could not disguise his youth.

Meg did not wish to leave this new threat with Erik. Other than feign a sudden illness or being outright rude Meg saw no other alternative than to grant the young man's request.

Erik scowled at the young man's back. He may be young but that did not preclude him from making inappropriate advances. A hand on Erik's arm drew his attention from the retreating couple.

"She will be fine Erik, I promise. David will puff and brag but he would never do anything untoward to any female young or old. I have taught him to be a gentleman above all things.

Come Erik. Sit with me so we may catch up on what has been happening the last twenty years. I often thought of you and worried about what happened to you after I left. I hope you had a good life Erik. I have had many wonderful things happen to me and it would ease my conscience if you could say the same."

For the next half hour or so Rochelle and Erik exchanged bits of information about their lives. When Erik had told Rochelle about his years with the Gypsies Rochelle had gotten a strange look upon her face but had said nothing. He did not miss the tightening of her lips when he mentioned Javart's name in particular.

Erik did not wish to tell about the disastrous years leading up to his final days at L'Opéra Populaire. If he continued to keep in contact with Rochelle at some point she would inevitably learn about what he had done in Paris. There were only so many masked men who came from Paris who had a connection with the de Chagny family. It would not be hard to deduce that Erik and the masked genius who caused the opera house fire were one and the same. Erik told Rochelle everything other than his association with Meg. That he wished to keep private.

"Erik I had no idea you were the Erik Devereaux I have been hearing so much about. Not all of what I have heard has been flattering but I will not pass judgment upon you. The things I have been hearing lately are somewhat less disturbing. I am glad to see you have begun to take a different path. I always thought that you would accomplish great things if given half a chance.

I see Meg trying to get David to return her to your side. I am surprised she stayed away for as long as she has. If you were my escort I would not be leaving you in the company of any woman under the age of sixty. Now I have made you blush. You always were a sweet child Erik. I can see the years have changed you drastically but if one looks deeply enough there is a glimmer of that sweet child just below the surface.

Erik gruffly protested Rochelle's assessment. He had never felt like a child even when he had actually qualified to be called such. Rochelle continued to speak bringing his attention back to her.

"Now Erik, I wish for you to indulge me. I must speak quickly before my son and Meg rejoin us. There is an urgent matter we must discuss. I cannot go into it tonight as I need to make sure of my facts before I say anything more. Would you please come to my home tomorrow for tea, around one o'clock?"

Erik heard the fear and desperation in Rochelle's voice. He could not ignore her plea, for that is what it sounded like. She seemed to need his help with something or at least that was what he assumed. Remembering how much Rochelle had meant to him all those years ago Erik could not in good conscience refuse her anything she might need from him. Erik gave his promise to present himself promptly at one o'clock tomorrow.

Further conversation returned to the mundane once David and Meg joined Erik and Rochelle. Meg glanced from one to the other sensing that something important had transpired between Erik and this woman. Meg felt her jealousy rising as she watched Erik fawn over Madame Cavanaugh, or at least to her he seemed to be overly solicitous of the woman. Meg kept remembering how Erik had been with Christine. Erik always treated Meg cordially since the night of his transgression. He showed no other interest in her than that of a friend. Erik seemed able to show every other woman deeper emotions than he showed to her. She felt deeply hurt at the moment watching as Erik solicitously placed Rochelle's wrap around her shoulders and whispered in conversation with the woman.

Perhaps Erik's continued overly solicitous manner led Meg to be more cordial to David than she would otherwise have been. She found herself agreeing to meet him early in the park for a ride. She avoided looking at Erik directly as she had no wish to feel his censure. Erik disapproved of all of Meg's choices lately. No matter what she did he seemed to have something negative to say about it. With each disapproving look or word Meg lost a little of her optimistic outlook that she could eventually gain Erik's admiration let alone love. How could she have him fall in love with her if Erik barely tolerated her presence?

Meg had arrived back near Raoul and Christine so she could do nothing when Erik opted to accept Rochelle's offer of a ride home. All she could do was watch as he left with a woman she viewed as competition for Erik's affections.

Upon returning to her mother and the other couple Meg told them that Erik had been offered a ride by an old friend. Antoinette had raised her brows in curiosity upon hearing about some old friend of Erik's, moreover one that was a woman. As far as Antoinette knew Erik had no friends outside those in her presence at the moment.

Meg secretly hoped the carriage lost a wheel or something. She quickly rescinded that wish when she saw all too clearly Erik comforting Madame Cavanaugh in graphic detail, completely forgetting the fact that her son David would be present.

Calling herself all sorts of an idiot Meg rode home in Raoul's carriage. Sensing her sister's restlessness Christine asked Meg if she had enjoyed the evening. Meg made some unconvincing comment saying that she had indeed had a pleasant evening. Christine let Meg's little deception pass. When she felt ready to tell her sister anything important Meg would come to seek out Christine.

It did not take a genius to know that whatever had been disturbing Meg had to do with Erik. Meg had not had much contact with Erik since they had arrived in England. She perked up when his name came up in conversation. When she did see him anyone with any knowledge of her sister would know that Meg felt something for Erik, something profound. Christine could wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I got such quick reviews as well as a new reviewer I thought I'd reward everyone with an early chapter. Thanks to all of you who do review. Nothing feels better than getting a little notice from ones readers. Any little pat on the back is greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Past and Present**

Erik woke early looking forward to meeting with Rochelle. He felt an unfamiliar expectancy within himself. Only in the days when he had taught Christine and would be seeing her had he looked forward to the day ahead. Recently it had been Meg who gave his days new meaning.

Meeting with Rochelle gave Erik a connection to someone other than just his immediate acquaintances. If Erik ever felt he had a real friend it had been Rochelle. Antoinette tried to be close to him but as things had turned out he had shut her out for the most part, particularly when she tried to get him to distance himself from Christine.

Erik could not help but wonder what things would be revealed to him today. Rochelle had not seemed to be aware of his recent mistakes. His immediate past Erik wished he could bury and erase from everyone's mind but most of all from his own memory.

If Rochelle knew then he had to credit her with either being a consummate actress or actually being unaware of what had taken place in Paris just a few short months ago. It seemed unlikely she would have not heard of him. All of Paris still gossiped about him while the papers ran articles about his escapades when not covering the war or dissention within the country. France had been headed for hard times all those months ago. Time had only added to the trouble.

Time seemed to drag once Erik got up and ready to face the day ahead. He thought perhaps he should leave early so that he could pick up a gift for his hostess. Was that not what men in society did? They brought a gift to a woman they would be seeing? Or maybe that only held true for men courting the woman he would be visiting.

Somewhere he thought he had heard that it would be appropriate to bring a small token of appreciation to ones hostess. Erik wanted Rochelle to be impressed.

Chiding himself for his stupid yearning for Rochelle's approval, Erik nonetheless stopped in at the sweet shop. What woman did not like chocolates? With her new found wealth Erik felt sure that she would have an abundance of flowers in her own gardens.

Arriving at the exact time specified Erik let his driver open his carriage door. He told Stevens to return in a couple of hours. That would give Erik plenty of time to catch up with all that had happened in the intervening years between his and Rochelle's last moments together.

It would also allow Rochelle to tell him what actually had been on her mind last night. Erik felt as if something had been troubling her.

If Erik had thought it would be a simple day of catching up on past events he got more than he bargained for. The first thing to greet Erik as the butler showed him the way into Rochelle's parlor had been the sound of familiar laughter, Meg's laughter to be exact.

Erik entered to see Meg and David seated together on a bench cavorting like children as they shoved one another's shoulders together. The small harpsichord in front of them sat silent for the moment.

"Erik how good of you to come," the sound of Rochelle's voice had Meg's head whipping around in the direction of the doorway. She quickly turned back around before Erik could ascertain her pleasure upon seeing his handsome self before her. Meg had not gotten up this morning with the intention of visiting David even though he had all but begged her the night before and she had agreed. She knew that David had a slight crush on her. Shamelessly as the hour came nearer for Erik's visit to Rochelle, Meg had come to the decision she could not stay away. She had to know what took place between Erik and this woman if at all possible.

Last night she had accepted David's invitation to ride out of spite. She had wanted Erik to know she would be having an enjoyable day of her own. Later Meg had seen how ridiculous it had been to try to use a man younger than her to make Erik jealous.

She had almost cancelled her riding date but could not disappoint David in that way. He had been the perfect companion. As the morning had progressed David had told Meg he had a crush on a young lady from Miss Pauline Richard's School for Young Women. Meg for a moment felt ill used by young David then scolded herself for had she not been using him?

He had shyly asked Meg's assistance to show him how to approach the girl so that he could impress Mary Marguerite without ending up looking like a fool. Meg had accepted David's invitation to join them for lunch after also agreeing to give him insight into womanhood such as it was. Knowing Erik would be present Meg accepted with alacrity hoping she had not sounded overanxious.

Meg could not resist glancing back over her shoulder toward Erik's tall figure. Meg felt as if she would melt into a puddle when her eyes met Erik's passion filled gaze. At least it seemed like passion to her, perhaps it was only his breakfast giving him indigestion.

Erik and Meg eyed one another for a few long unsettling moments. To anyone looking closely at the two it would appear to be an exchange between discreet lovers. That they cared for one another beyond mere friendship Rochelle could not help but notice as an experienced woman herself in the realm of passion.

It pleased her to think a woman had seen Erik for what he had underneath and not just what one saw on the exterior. Rochelle had known Erik could become something special in the world if given the chance.

She had heard the stories. She had even read a few articles in the London Times. Not once had she connected the poor misfortunate boy she had known to the man who had caused such devastation in Paris. Only when she met him again had she made the connection.

Rochelle held off speculating and judgment until she heard everything from Erik himself. If what she suspected to be correct she and Erik had a lot to discuss. They could be of mutual benefit to one another.

After all the niceties had been performed and tea taken with pleasant conversation Rochelle suggested that David show Meg around the estate.

Meg resented being cast in the roll of an adolescent who should not hear what the adults wanted to discuss. She debated whether or not to make a scene then decided against it. Meg decided she would not debase herself in front of this sophisticated woman. Why should Meg give Madame Cavanaugh an advantage?

Once Meg and David had left Rochelle spent a little time speaking to Erik about how her life had gone from the day she left his mother's until this very day. It gave her time to collect her thoughts.

"Erik as I told you I also have a daughter, Fiona. She is twenty-one, a beautiful girl. She was always my shy child. About a year ago she met a man. Not a nice young man as I had hoped. She went to a party and never came home.

The authorities can do nothing as Fiona always says she is happy to stay with this man. Never in her right mind would she even consider such a thing.

Some of the younger ones who had attended the party said this man, Mr. George Vincent, lured Fiona out onto the balcony. When she returned she looked as if she did not even know where she was. Mr. Vincent excused them then left with Fiona. I haven't really seen my daughter since she left to attend this party.

I don't know what this man holds over her head that keeps her at his side. It is clear she does not love him but will do anything he asks even distance herself from her family.

I have raised my son and daughter alone these last five years. As hard as I have tried to be a good mother I feel as if I failed. How could I let this man get such a hold on my baby?"

Erik felt a twinge of guilt. He felt Rochelle asked him this question because he had manipulated Christine's young malleable mind all those years. It was not as hard as one might think to lead someone where they would not otherwise go if it was presented in such a way as to look to be to the betterment of the weaker mind.

Erik also knew drugs were often used to control slaves. He had seen it first hand in the Far East. Never would he have done such a thing to Christine or anyone else. Erik had no need to use drugs to sway a person's mind. The power of his voice had always been enough. When harsher tactics were needed he used threats and displays of horrible acts to win compliance.

When Erik made no comment Rochelle continued. "Erik I had hired a detective to look into the background of this man George Vincent. We were able to trace him back twenty years. Before that the man who now claims to be George Vincent had been someone completely different. Family members of the real Mr. Vincent told us he had gone missing on a trip to France nearly twenty years ago. They never heard from him again. He left a wife and six children behind.

By all accounts he was not the kind of man who would run off and leave his responsibilities behind. In fact he had been all set to inherit a large amount of land and money from his uncle. Mr. Vincent, being the only surviving male from the direct line would inherit everything. When he did not come back after a reasonable time they had him declared legally dead. A nephew inherited the fortune.

My detective asked for a picture along with a description of this man George Vincent. The description we were given did not match with the man who now claims to be George Vincent. He did not even try to claim what would rightfully have been his. He did not seek out his family.

Erik you mentioned a man, a Gypsy by the name of Javart. During our investigation we came across that name. A fair had posted a reward for information to the whereabouts of this Javart as he had skipped out owing a large amount of money. It had also been suspected that he burned a man so he could use his identity. There had been enough of the man left and his clothes to discern that his papers had all been stolen. He had no identification which was why no one had been informed of his death. They did not know who to contact.

The ruse had been discovered when someone came forward to claim the reward with the information that they had seen this Javart leaving the fairgrounds just as his tent caught fire. This person did not come forward before out of fear of retaliation or more likely earlier on there had been no reward offered as incentive.

We can't be certain but we think this man who has my daughter locked away on his estate is the same man who murdered George Vincent. Too many years have passed to make any positive identification unless it was to be made by someone who actually knew this man Javart."

Rochelle seemed to hold her breath. Erik stood and turned away from her. He knew what she wanted, what she asked of him. Erik had felt for just a few seconds the sheer panic and terror he had felt as a child when Javart would come for him.

Erik swiped his handkerchief across his sweating forehead. Dear God even as a grown man and some twenty years between them, Erik's Gypsy captor still had the power to exhort fear from him even without the man being present.

_Damn it no more! I will not let this ghost from my past unsettle me so. Whatever it takes to free me and Rochelle's daughter I will do. I will not live with this fear any longer. _

Turning back to face Rochelle Erik asked, "Is there a way for us to meet this George Vincent and make it seem accidental?"

"Well I have heard that you purchased The Palace Theatre. As amazing as it may sound Mr. Vincent seems to be quite fond of music and the theatre in general. He takes my daughter often to such performances. He never allows me anywhere near her. I fear he has her under the influence of some drug. In normal circumstances my daughter would never associate with such an evil man."

Rochelle could barely stand to speak of that horrible man without wishing to kill him by any means available. The night her daughter, Fiona, did not come home had begun a period of bleak days and nights for Rochelle. It seemed as if the whole family's life had been suspended with no one able to carry on in any normal capacity. David had refused to leave for school. He should now be ensconced in one of England's most prestigious school's. Rochelle had abandoned her charity work in order to devote her time to getting her daughter returned.

The only social functions she attended were the ones that she thought Mr. Vincent would be attending. She always hoped he would bring her daughter. The man must realize that Rochelle would have no compunction about kidnapping her own daughter back as the evil minded man very seldom brought Fiona out in public affairs other than the opera where he had a private box. When he did visit the opera house the man surrounded himself with unsavory characters. Well dressed men but men who looked as if they had scuffled in some dark alley a time or two.

"I am planning a gala opening within the next week. Plans are already underway. Perhaps I should make a special invitation to Mr. George Vincent. Patrons are always welcomed into the arts. Would not a man, who has little social standing, not jump at the chance to become a patron of the theatre? There is a certain amount of prestige that goes along with such a position of generosity."

"Erik you have read my mind. From what little I have heard this George Vincent is not the most hospitable or likeable man. He has been tolerated because he came into our circle waving a great amount of cash around London. He bought several businesses. It had been rumored at the time that he strong armed them into selling.

Erik, I do not wish to pass judgment but I have also been made aware of your own nefarious deeds around town. Your reputation is only slightly better than Mr. Vincent's. At least no one has gone missing when dealing with you. Scotland Yard has had Mr. Vincent under investigation for quite some time or so my detective tells me.

So far they have no more than I have been able to find out myself. The Gypsy clans are not much for giving out information on one of their own. That has been somewhat of a hindrance. Money has swayed a few to lay their loyalties aside."

"Rochelle I will do all in my power to bring your daughter back. Please don't ask me not to do what I must once she has been returned. This man, George Vincent known to me as Javart will be having his day of judgment and I will be the one administering the fitting punishment. Javart will not live long after I have returned your daughter to you."

Rochelle shivered upon hearing Erik's words. Not because she disapproved them but because it seemed rather eerie to hear such words coming from the mouth of a man who as a child had been one of God's sweetest creatures. Rochelle hated what the world had done to Erik. She could be grateful he had the ability to win her daughter's freedom while hating the means he would be using to do so.

Upon learning of Erik's presence in London at last night's function, Rochelle had sent round for her detective to use the little time he had this morning to look into Erik's past.

It had saddened Rochelle to think how poorly Erik had been treated in the years since she had last seen him. All those years ago Rochelle had nearly taken Erik with her when he had come out to see her off. Now she wished she had taken him that day as she had wanted. Erik's life would have been far different with her boisterous family around him. He would have been petted and fawned over by her tenderhearted mother, father, brothers and sisters.

Rochelle could not help but think Erik would make a fair competitor for Mr. Vincent or Javart as Rochelle now knew to be his real name. Erik's last year or so had been quite violent as well as cunningly executed. To have lived so long under the very noses of the managers and not get caught after extorting so much money he would have to have been quite the slippery culprit, which had been why Rochelle decided Erik would be her best option to regain her daughter's freedom.

Erik and Rochelle had just enough time to make a few plans before Meg and David returned. Meg looked none too pleased with the time she had spent in David's company.

When Meg all but snubbed Erik upon her return he felt her rejection deeply but could not allow any of his hurt to show.

Meg did consent to travel with Erik for the return journey to London. Erik used the time alone to persuade Meg to at least speak to him. When he invited her personally to the gala her bright smile nearly took his breath away. Erik listened to her animated discussion and questions concerning what to wear and what people of importance would be present.

Meg had been thrilled to be invited personally by Erik to attend his gala. The fact that he had invited her before anyone else pleased her greatly. Her pleasure would have been slightly lessoned to know Erik had already invited Rochelle.

Upon arriving at the de Chagny home Meg quickly stood then bent down to place a quick kiss upon Erik's startled lips. Just when he would have deepened the kiss, Meg exited the carriage. She waved gaily then hurried into the house.

Erik placed his fingers on his lips. He smiled behind his fingers. To hell with finding Meg a suitable beau. Erik would be courting her himself starting during the gala.

Erik had played family friend long enough. He didn't think he could stand to watch as another man won the prize of Meg's affections. Even Rochelle's son had caused Erik to feel anger when he saw the two of them together. Young David had no real interest in Meg but it still had filled Erik with old feelings of jealousy and failure. Every once in a while the old ghost of Christine's rejection came back to haunt Erik. No more. Erik would soon have a living breathing woman in his life and in his bed. He could not wait to lay all those ghosts to rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Ghosts From the Past

The next couple of weeks were spent readying the theatre for the gala and making plans how best to approach Javart. Erik thought the direct approach might work the best. Erik knew that he would know Javart anywhere out a crowd of people even with the trappings of newly acquired manners and dress. The same truth could be said for Javart recognizing Erik.

After all how many men wore a mask as Erik did? How many such men would pass through a person's life? Erik would meet his torturer face to face. As a man Erik could deal on an equal footing with Javart. No longer was Erik a small five year old boy huddled in the corner of a cage. Erik had not been beaten with a whip or fist since his childhood. Now he could hold his own in such a situation. This time it would be Erik who meted out the torture and what sweet torture it would be too.

Erik made careful plans for the opening night. It would rival any celebratory night at L'Opéra Populaire. This night Erik would shine. Erik could not help the excitment rushing through him anticipating having Meg view his triumph. Erik felrt proud of all he had accomplished even if some of it had come to him through less honorable means. He felt he had made up for any unlawful deeds he had committed, at least of his recent misdeeds.

One thing needed to be attended to before opening night. Erik must speak candidly with Antoinette. She had been his mentor and savior for many years. Needless to say she would remember all too well his lunacy with Christine. Erik felt shame for his behavior during that last year at the opera house. If Erik could trust such drugs he would slip Antoinette something that would make her forget the last year at the opera house.

Many conversations had been played out in Erik's head. This need he felt building inside of him felt far different from what he had felt for Christine. Erik still found Christine attractive and worshipped her voice as a musician and composer. Would he bed her if she would have him? Certainly he would. He was a man regardless of anything else.

Would he actively seek out such a thing or even consider such a thing once he pledged himself to Meg? Not for all the tea in China. Erik, if nothing else, felt himself to be a man who would love only one woman at a time and devote himself to her. For all his attraction and admiration of Christine, Erik felt Meg to be the one he could give up everything else for her alone.

Erik felt different when he was in Meg's presence. He did indeed feel the same lustful thoughts he had felt for others but with Meg there seemed to be some added element that had Erik baffled. He could not equate it with anything he had experienced before. When he gave it thought he wondered if what he felt had anything to do with love.

Since what he felt for Christine had more to do with obsession than love Erik did not think he could say with any degree of certainty what he felt for Meg could be equated to love. The emotion he felt for Meg felt pure, untainted by anything other than his own stupidity for his hateful actions he had committed against Meg.

If he and Meg were to make things work Erik felt he must confess his sin to her. He could not in good conscience pursue her without letting her know how truly despicable he had been. If he let things go as they were, then later Meg remembered something what they had built together would fall like a house of cards.

Having made the decision to speak to Antoinette before attempting any pursuit of Meg, Erik invited Antoinette to tea. During the meal Erik ate sparingly as his stomach revolted at the idea of food as his nerves had it churning around making him feel slightly ill.

Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. His hands felt as if he had dipped them in a pan of water. Rubbing them continuously up and down his pant leg Erik had searched for a way to approach such a delicate discussion when Antoinette took things into her own hands.

Tossing her napkin onto the table Antoinette had informed Erik enough was enough. Get to the point before he expired into a puddle of perspiration.

Erik had guiltily looked down at his hands rubbing on his trousers. He had jerked them away from his now damp trouser legs. Once he had placed his hands back on the table he cleared his throat then painstakingly began to state his case.

Methodically Erik laid everything out for Antoinette to consider. His wealth, Erik would make Meg's career their first priority. Neither Antoinette nor Meg would ever have the need to concern themselves about finances again.

Antoinette had said that was all well and good but what about love? Her daughter deserved a man who could love her and only her. She then proceeded to ask Erik if he had put his obsession with Christine behind him. Could he with a clear conscience declare himself to be free of Christine and able to love Meg?

Antoinette had been aware of the passionate tension between Meg and Erik. At times Antoinette thought Erik looked at Meg as a man who loved a woman would look when observing the one who pulled at their heartstrings at the time.

It worried Antoinette sometimes when she would catch Erik looking at Christine with that old intensity covering his face. It came less often and usually after he had heard her sing. Perhaps Erik himself confused love for the woman with love of her voice.

Knowing how Meg felt Antoinette knew that if she forbade Erik to pursue Meg, the girl would never forgive her if she found out Erik had made a bid for Meg's hand and her own mother refused him permission to court her.

With reservations Antoinette gave Erik permission to court her daughter if Meg herself felt so inclined. Antoinette had little doubt how Meg would respond to Erik. Most women would find it hard to refuse Erik anything when he used that velvet voice of his to persuade rather than threaten.

Having put his anxiety over facing Antoinette behind him, now Erik could concentrate on how he would deal with Javart. He must first separate Fiona from him. He had all but promised Rochelle he would save her daughter.

The evening of the gala excitement seemed to be the order of the evening. Erik had not had an opportunity to speak with Meg. He had sent round some flowers, candy and a small bracelet to both Antoinette and Meg. He did not think Antoinette would like for him to purchase expensive jewelry for her daughter until some type of commitment had been declared. Antoinette would not be so critical if he sent them both a small token. Erik held back the necklace and earrings that matched Meg's bracelet. He would give them to her at a proper time.

Erik asked Antoinette and Meg to play hostess for him. Raoul and Christine had already arrived. Christine had looked breathtaking but Erik had eyes only for Meg. Her black gown had white lace around the scooped neckline. The gown had no sleeves but it did have an intriguing black and red netting draped around her shoulders coming to the center to allow a short length of the material to hang down over Meg's ample chest. Erik's bracelet adorned Meg's slender wrist.

Meg had a sapphire pin in her hair which held up a few blonde curls that hung over her shoulder to caress her breasts as she moved. Erik found himself fascinated by those curls. He wanted to caress the same places with his fingers, hands and lips.

Christine found herself admiring Erik's proud looking figure. He looked so handsome and debonair. Raoul she felt looked quite nice too but Erik had an air of dark, dangerous appeal that women found they could not resist. Christine loved Raoul completely but that did not preclude her from thinking of Erik as a sexual being with a magnetic pull on women. If Erik ever found out just how attractive he really was he would be a menace to all women.

Christine could not help but note Meg's radiant glow as she stood beside Erik. Anyone looking at the two of them would be hard pressed not to notice how many times the two of them looked at one another. Erik barely took his eyes away from Meg. Christine felt a small twinge of jealousy for at one time Erik might have looked at her in just that same way. Not often but sometimes Christine wondered how it would have been if she had stayed with Erik. She did not let herself dwell on what might have been too often as those thoughts would only cause discontent.

Erik felt Meg's bared shoulder rub against his own for what seemed like the thousandth time. If something did not come along and distract him he would be pulling Meg into some secluded corner. Erik knew every crack and cranny of the building. He had overseen architectural drawings and the construction himself.

Erik heard a stir as someone entered the front doors. Rochelle had been the one to gasp. She had her hand up at her throat. Fear of the man who had entered clearly could be seen in her eyes.

Erik followed to where Rochelle had her frightened gaze transfixed. He would know that man anywhere. Erik believed with his eyes closed he could tell if that man came within a few feet of him as the air would become deathly cold and smell of sulfur and brimstone.

Moving closer to Meg, Erik wanted to remove all the women he cared about from the presence of this evil man who stood before him now.

Javart's only outward reaction to seeing a man who looked amazingly like a child who had been one of Javart's main attractions was his widened eyes.

"Ah Monsieur Devereaux it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. But then I suppose we both know this is not our first meeting. How does it feel to breathe the air of freedom?" Javart did not realize the danger he now placed himself in as Erik's rage began to rise to uncontrollable levels.

"It had been much more enjoyable a moment ago. Now the air has become quite fowl." Erik grasped the hand Javart had extended toward him. Erik tightened his grip to bone crushing tightness. Javart would soon know that he would be dealing with the man Erik and not the pitiful creature that had been caged and treated with less care than an animal.

"You have come a long way Erik. This is a long way from that little devil that lived in a cage as an animal should." Javart taunted Erik even when his good sense tried to warn him that the man before him had an aura of danger surrounding him.

Erik bowed as he released Javart's hand. He felt as if he might vomit if he held onto that greasy, hell bound, poor excuse for a human's hand any longer.

Javart put himself in danger once more as he eyed Meg with lascivious intent. Meg had the young and innocent look that appealed to Javart's perverted sexual appetite. He had brought along a little something just in case to encourage some young woman to lose her fear and mistrust of him.

Fiona had satisfied him in the beginning but now as the drugs wore her down Javart had seen that her looks had begun to fade. Her innocence had been gone for a long time now. Who could remain an innocent when in the hands of a man such as Javart was?

"Ah Erik, you must introduce me to this ravishing creature. She by far outshines any lady present."

Erik gritted his teeth. If the theatre had not been filled with people Javart would have been dead before he said his first word. As it was Erik had to don a veneer of civility toward the man he hated above all others.

Meg waited expectantly for Erik to introduce her to this man who looked important. His clothing suggested he had considerable wealth. Meg felt no attraction for the man whatsoever; in fact he made Meg feel uneasy by his frank perusal of her figure.

As Erik continued to play mute Meg took it upon herself to introduce both her and her mother to the man. "Monsieur as Erik seems to have lost his manners I will introduce myself. My name is Meg, Meg Giry, and this is my mother Antoinette Giry. Now good sir might I have your name as Erik seems to have lost his tongue as well as his manners?" Meg held her gloved hand out to be taken and kissed by this strange looking man who seemed to have upset Erik for some unknown reason. Meg deduced from Erik's tight lipped stance he would dearly love to throttle the man rather than greet him in any way.

"Meg, how delightful. My name is George Vincent." Erik made a rude noise which Meg admonished him for with a slight pinch to the sleeve of his jacket. Mr. Vincent seemed unfazed by Erik's rudeness as he continued, "I do not wish to embarrass you with my unworthy admiration Meg but I feel I must confess that upon observing the women nearest to me I find you by far the fairest. Might I offer you my arm, so that we may share this first dance?"

Erik pulled Meg a little roughly so that she stood closer to his side as he spoke with evident distaste to Mr. Vincent. "Meg will not be dancing for a while as she has duties she must perform as my hostess."

Meg did not really want to dance with Mr. Vincent. If Erik had not been quite so heavy-handed Meg might not have minded so much that he seemed to be answering Mr. Vincent's invitation without consulting her. Easily she would have written off the man as of no consequence if Erik had said he would be having the first dance with Meg himself. Since he did neither of those things Meg being obstinate accepted Mr. Vincent's offer of a dance.

Erik wanted to shake Meg for being so contrary. It would not be easy to keep his eye on her when the couple took to the floor. It sickened Erik to think that Javart would lay an unclean had on Meg's pearly white skin.

Quickly Erik asked Rochelle to dance with him as he watched Meg walk away with a man Erik considered to be in league with the devil himself. If the man so much as mussed one hair on Meg's head Erik would skin him slowly and let the evil man watch his own hide be peeled away bit by bit.

Antoinette watched all those who should be greeting newly arriving guests walk away. She mentally threw her hands in the air declaring them all insane. Hurriedly she begged Raoul to assist her as she tried to do the job which should have been Erik's. Raoul and Christine stepped in as surrogate host and hostess. Many who knew the de Chagny name were duly impressed.

As Erik whirled Rochelle around in an elegant waltz he kept his eyes glued to Meg. One little frown marring her face would have Erik ripping out Javart's throat in front of everyone and damn the consequences.

Erik wished he had taken the time to warn Antoinette. Her motherly instincts and protective nature would have been welcome about now as Erik tried to keep Meg from becoming another victim of his nemesis, Javart. Antoinette would have known how to curb Meg's contrary nature without alienating her. Antoinette had years of practice keeping recalcitrant young people in line.

Erik felt sweat begin to break out on his forehead as he watched Javart guide Meg around the floor. Erik had to restrain himself from dragging the man out by his neck when that man's filthy hand dropped down lower on Meg's back.

Meg felt somewhat nervous as Mr. Vincent stared quite fixedly at her bosoms then licked his lips as if her were tasting…well as if he were sampling something particularly delectable.

She could hear his heavy breathing. As she felt him lower his hand to the top of her backside Meg tried to curb her rising panic. When he used that hand at her back to pull her flush against him Meg nearly stomped on his foot. Good manners were the only thing that stopped her.

A couple of quick turns and Mr. Vincent had whirled Meg right out of the ballroom onto the dimly lit terrace. During performances this terrace would be filled with the smoke of tobacco from all manner of smoking paraphernalia. Tonight it had been set up with seating for the overflow of guests.

Meg had been going to excuse herself when Mr. Vincent told her to stay and enjoy the evening air as he would collect a couple of drinks.

As soon as Javart had left Meg he went to the outside to find his coach. He told his coachman to pull around front and be ready to leave immediately when he returned.

Javart salivated just thinking about that lovely blond waiting for him. A little of his magic powders and Mademoiselle Giry would be willing to do anything he said. He would whisk her away right out from under that freak's nose. Within the hour he could have her in his bed ready and willing to do whatever he asked. Javart thought he might just prolong the pleasure by waiting to claim Mademoiselle Giry. He did after all still have Fiona and tonight could be her farewell performance.

Having made sure his driver would be waiting for him Javart returned to the ballroom. He grabbed two champagne glasses from a passing servant. Setting the glasses down just long enough to pour in the powder, he picked up the glasses once more to go and find Meg.

Erik began to panic when he could not see Meg. Rochelle did not find her in the powder room. Antoinette had not seen her since they had all been at the entryway door to the lobby.

Erik cursed himself for not doing what he had wanted and killed Javart outright. It would have been worth going to the gallows just to know the evil man would not harm anyone ever again. If, no when he found the man Erik would end his life. Erik would not make the same mistake twice.

Everyone gathered back in the lobby to try to decide what to do. Raoul had asked around and some of his friends had seen Meg go out onto the terrace with Mr. Vincent. The man had come back in alone only after being out for less than a minute. He had gone back out with two flutes of champagne. No one could say for sure if Meg and Mr. Vincent had come back in.

Erik paced around running his hands through his hair. God if anything happened to Meg Erik felt he would lose the thin thread of control he had on his temper. Once unleashed in a fit of anger sometimes Erik lost all sense of his surroundings and what he did.

Buguet and Piangi had both paid for his uncontrolled urges with their lives. Erik didn't care about Javart but he did not want to lose sight of his purpose right now and end up hurting Meg in a blinding rage.

Rochelle worried for this young woman Meg. Her own daughter did not look like herself since being with Mr. Vincent. She looked far older than her years. Her will had been crushed in some way so that she followed every dictate Mr. Vincent proclaimed. She had been turned into nothing more than a puppet. Rochelle would not stand by and let another young woman lose her hold on reality.

"Erik we cannot do anything tonight other than plan for what we need to do. What I suggest is for all those who will be taking part in the rescue come to my home. We can use my own sitting room as a base of operations.

Once we have some sort of idea what we must do everyone will need to rest so they will be fresh for the task ahead." Erik clearly looked as if he would protest so Rochelle used reason to try to sway him.

"Erik I know you want to forge ahead now. Believe me if I thought that would be successful I would join you. I have been dealing with Mr. Vincent for almost a year now. I know him pretty well, at least I know him from my investigation and the little contact I have had through social engagements. Don't you think that I have not tried to storm in and whisk my daughter away from that monster? All our efforts have been useless thus far. The man has too many men with unsavory character working for him. His home is like a fortress.

When he purchased the estate Mr. Vincent made vast changes in and around the estate. Guards are posted all along the walls. He has some type of gun fixed atop the roof which can fire many rounds in rapid succession. My detective informed me this came from outside France. He called it a Gatling gun.

Erik, if we are to be successful we must plan carefully. We cannot afford to make any mistakes. If we go in there unprepared we will lose those we seek to save, possibly forever. My detective tells me that it looks as if Mr. Vincent is making plans to move on. He has been transferring money from England to American and Canada.

Because we have so little knowledge of the estate we must be certain of our plan of action. So please Erik, curb your impulses to attack now. We must all come together calmly, or as calmly as we can so we will have success in getting our loved ones home again."

Knowing Rochelle spoke only the truth did not make it any easier for Erik to let Javart breath for one second longer. Erik could barely focus on anything other than the fact that Javart had Meg. They had disappeared almost half an hour ago and had not been seen since.

All sorts of horrid things crossed Erik's mind as to what Javart could be doing to Meg. Erik knew first hand how cruel and perverted the man was. Realizing he must take hold of his emotions Erik gave Rochelle his word he would do nothing until they had a firm plan of action in mind.

Raoul volunteered to help. Christine clung to his arm as tears ran down her face. Her sister had been taken by some man who would do God knows what to her. He already had at least one woman in his clutches. Christine stretched out her arm to place her hand on Antoinette's shoulder in comfort. That had been all Antoinette needed to completely break down.

Erik instinctively wrapped his arms around Antoinette whispering words of comfort. He wished he had someone to do the same for him. He did not know if he could remain sane until they had some solid plan to rescue Meg in place. He seemed to be only hanging onto his control by a slim thread. It wouldn't take much for him to unleash all the fury of his former persona. God help them all if that happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just wanted to invite everyone to visit my new website. Nothing fancy. I am in the process of building it. Not all pages are uploaded or have anything on them. Most are complete or at least have info on them. I hope to be able to add to everything as time goes by. I wouldn't mind if anyone had somethng they would like to contribute. Advice is always welcome. This is a big step for someone who only learned within the last year how to post stories and chapters on ff and a dot and net. The site won't let me use any dots for addresses. The address is in my bio. **

**I want to take a minute to thank those few reviewers who faithfully give me some little something if not every chapter at least for most chapters they do. It is very encouraging to know you like what I write enough to leave some little comment. Thanks guys or guys as the case may be. **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Rescue of the Innocent**

Since the ball had been planned as a way to introduce Erik into society as a patron of the arts Rochelle convinced him they must finish out the evening as planned. They did not want gossip to start with Meg's disappearance as it had when Fiona went missing. Once it came to light that Fiona resided with a man who had no familial connection or spousal obligations, the rumors were quick to spread among those who were prominent in the societal eye.

As much as it angered Erik that his life had begun to be ruled by the opinion of others he felt some satisfaction in the knowledge that a year ago none of this would have been possible. If Meg had not been put in danger Erik felt he could celebrate his successful introduction into London's elite patronage.

Everyone had stayed until the last guest had left. Once they were free of social and business obligations they agreed to meet again at Rochelle's estate to begin to form a plan.

Christine would not hear of being left behind and Antoinette made it clear that the only way she would not be joining them would be if they tied her to her bedpost. Needless to say Christine and Antoinette joined the others at Rochelle's.

Once David had been informed of Meg's abduction he had quickly retrieved his sword declaring he would be making a visit to Mr. Vincent's post haste. He invited anyone who had any honor to join him.

Knowing how much David grieved for his sister and the helplessness he felt not being able to protect her or gain her release from someone he knew put his sister's life at risk daily by forcing drugs into her, Rochelle calmly but firmly bade her son to put away his weapon until such time as they needed such desperate actions.

David blustered for a bit as youth tends to do when in the throws of playing gallant knight. Once he had been promised he would have an important part in Fiona and Meg's rescue he calmed somewhat. At least they had not told him he was still just a child.

It had been so late when they returned Rochelle encouraged everyone to get as much sleep as they could. They would need it over the next few days. Rochelle had been making plans and carrying them out with no success for over a year. Now she hoped that with the help of the others they could at last bring Fiona home. Rochelle had heard all the rumors about Erik's last few years in France.

At this point Rochelle felt she would make a pact with the devil if it meant having her family back together again. She had every confidence in Erik's abilities. If half of what she had heard were true then he would be the one to bring Meg and Fiona home.

Erik paced about his room unable to settle. He had tried to do as Rochelle had asked, but inaction right now was not what Erik needed.

Thoughts of what Javart may well be doing to Meg nearly drove him back to his days of insanity. He had to keep a grip on himself. He could do no one any good if he lost his common sense.

Going out onto his balcony Erik gazed up at the starry night. For the first time in many years Erik said a prayer and meant every blessed word. He begged God not to take Meg from him.

In the middle of his prayer an irresistible urge came over Erik to leave Rochelle's home and go to Javart's estate. Erik knew where it was located at least close enough that he could find it if he tried.

It would take over an hour's ride to reach the secluded estate. If Erik had a good horse he might cut that down by fifteen minutes or so.

Having made the decision to take the journey to the estate of his enemy, Erik justified his actions the whole way to the barn and while he saddled the best mount he could find. He did not bother to wake a stable boy as he did not want anyone to follow him.

Someone needed to do some reconnaissance and Erik felt himself to be best equipped for the job. For years he had kept himself hidden from thousands of people in the opera house. It should be fairly easy to bypass all the guards that would be posted along the perimeter of the estate and within the grounds themselves.

Erik knew de Chagny would have wanted to go as well as young David but felt it would be better and certainly much safer for him to go alone. He would worry about the insult to manly posturing later. David and Raoul would be welcome to strut around like peacocks after Meg and Fiona were returned.

Seeking out information without letting anyone see him had been Erik's stock and trade for years. He only ever let anyone see him when he wanted to be seen.

Within an hour and a half of making his decision Erik had left Rochelle's and found the estate of Javart. Keeping his mount far away from the inner grounds Erik made his way to what Rochelle had described as a fortress. Upon taking note of each and every man Erik could only think that Rochelle was correct.

Javart had his property and inner sanctum guarded as if he feared a siege. Knowing what he did Erik could only think that Javart had been wise to prepare for his coming. Nothing on this God's earth would keep Erik from killing his tormentor. Because he took Meg the punishment would all the more horrendous once Erik had Meg back and safe in the arms of her loved ones, safely back with him.

Erik's black figure blended perfectly with the darkness of the night. There would not be a full moon for another week which meant the rescue would be taking place soon.

Not wanting his mask to give away his position Erik had removed that white covering. He took this precaution just in case the light of the stars reflecting off the white material caught the eagle eye of one of those guards.

From what Erik could make out there were plenty of men, but none particularly bright or energetic. He listened in on different conversations as he made his way into the house via the trellis and upper balcony.

Erik thought it would not hurt to know just a little about men he would be fighting soon. It only took about a half an hour to gain just enough knowledge to have a plan in mind. Erik mentally noted discussion and complaints about rounds and the women being so close with no one but Mr. Vincent benefiting from all that feminine grace. Those men did not know how lucky they were this night that Erik had other things on his mind or he would have killed a dozen or so men just to warn Javart he would be coming for him. For Meg and Fiona's safety Erik would not risk doing something sure to bring down Javart's wrath on the women.

Erik had used his skills to deduce the most likely place for the women to be kept prisoner. They would be in the same room as that would mean fewer guards.

It would be a room that had no access from the outside by the usual method of stairs leading up to the balcony. That had left the rooms next to the balcony in the front. The back of the house Erik had seen as far too easy to break in. Javart as an accomplished burglar and thief himself would know precisely where to hold his captives.

A few turns around the building had disclosed a fairly easy way to get into the inner hallway of the upstairs. Noting a foot wide ledge that wrapped all the way around the house Erik decided that would be his vantage point to assess where and how best to rescue Meg.

Erik tried to concentrate on the task at hand and less of thoughts of how close he was to Meg at this moment. He could not go in and retrieve her tonight. He wouldn't be able to take both women. Knowing he could not leave either of them if he tried to do this tonight, Erik opted for reconnoiter observations only on this trip.

His mind had been so frazzled with worry over Meg that he had almost allowed some of those incompetent guards to catch sight of him. A quick lunge into the bushes had saved him but injured his pride somewhat for his carelessness.

Having retained his dignity Erik made sure not to let his mind wander again. He timed his movements to coincide with the guard's turns around the building. He hugged the dark shadows just as he used to in the opera house.

Choosing a likely place to begin his climb Erik headed upward. The stones were cold and a little slick from dew. His leather gloves helped him grip onto those sharp edges of the stones making up the outer shell of the house.

As Erik climbed he gave thanks to all those years he had climbed below the opera house and all through the upper levels. The flies and catwalks were a second home to him. Over the years Erik's physic had filled out quite nicely. All his muscles bulged now as he used his powerful hands and arms to pull himself up.

He used his feet to push up as his hands and arms pulled upward, working like a perfectly synchronized machine Erik made slow but sure progress. Once Erik reached the ledge he carefully pulled one leg up making sure his foot had a firm hold before using that leg to push upward after his fingers had found purchase on a couple of protruding stones just above the ledge.

A couple of times his boot slipped on the wet stones giving Erik a much needed warning as to the seriousness of his task. He could not afford to let his concentration to falter for one second.

Pulling and straining Erik managed to get his other boot onto the ledge. Using all the power in his arms Erik strained to pull himself upright. Once he accomplished that he let out a large lungful of air he had not known he had been holding inside.

Now for the really hard part was what Erik thought as he looked down below him. He had climbed the wall as far as the ledge. Now he must get up onto that thin strip of mortar that was on a level with the windows and hope he did not fall to his death thus failing everyone, especially Meg. Erik would not let that happen, he could not let her go through an ordeal like the one he had put her through already. Meg was a strong woman but could any woman survive two brutal attacks by a man seeking his own pleasure?

Sliding one boot at a time inch by careful inch, along the thin ledge Erik forced his mind to focus on every stone and every single crack he could feel with his fingers. Erik had barely begun his forward movement when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. His boot slipped as he pictured Javart doing something horrid to Meg or Fiona.

His emotions told him to hurry and kill the bastard but Erik's more intelligent half knew he could not enter whichever room the women were held in if others were present. It would be too much of a risk. A risk Erik was not willing to take.

Erik finally got a safe purchase on the thin strip of mortar. He stood straight hugging the wall as closely as he could. He had to turn his boots outward in order for them to fit on the ledge. That precarious perch along with his gripping fingers was all that kept Erik from plummeting to the ground below.

Coming to the first window Erik peered in almost leaping through the glass when he saw Javart and three others holding Meg as she struggled. The other woman, who had to be Fiona, pulled on Javart's arm trying to pull him away from Meg.

Javart backhanded Fiona sending her flying across the room. The men laughed as they watched her struggle to regain her footing. Erik had to hand it to her, she had staying power. She stood upright although she swayed from side to side dizzily.

Javart slid his hand down Meg's neck to come to rest on her breast. Erik swallowed bile as he felt his stomach begin to protest as he had to look helplessly on while those men played with Fiona and Meg.

For whatever reason, Javart let Meg go with nothing more than that brief caress and a few sickening promises of more to come. He ordered the men to stand just outside the door. As they left the room Erik heard that bastard tell Meg to rest up as tomorrow night would be her initiation.

Fiona cried out in protest. She knew all too well what would happen to Meg. Soon Meg would be just as Fiona herself was, addicted to some unknown drug that George administered nightly. Sometimes he would leave her for a few days without it and those days were sheer hell.

She hated the way she begged that filthy man for relief. He always laughed then made her do disgusting things. Fiona either complied or went without her dose of that calming liquid shot into her veins. To go without it meant days of pure hell as her body went into fits which Fiona could neither stop nor control.

After the men left the room Erik pecked on the window. When Meg looked in the direction of the window she thought she must have gone daft from the strain of the last few hours.

Blinking rapidly to remove the image of Erik flying outside the window Meg began to panic when Erik remained stubbornly in the same place. He looked like a bat with Erik's face. His cape billowed out in the slight breeze.

Whatever foul concoction Mr. Vincent had slipped into her drink not only knocked her out but damaged her brain.

"Meg, let me in. It's Erik. Hurry we don't have much time." Erik had to whisper as the guards would be making a pass underneath him at any moment.

"Oh God not only am I to be ravaged but now I am seeing and hearing things," Meg groaned.

"You…you hear and see him too? Thank God I thought I had lost a little more of my sanity. Who is he and how in the world did he get up here? This is the third floor. We are at least thirty feet above the ground."

"That, my fellow captive is Erik, our rescuer." Meg quickly went to open the window heartened to know she had not been imagining Erik. Erik had only set one foot inside the room when Meg grabbed him kissing him everywhere she could reach.

Erik stiffened for only a few seconds then began to kiss Meg as he had dreamed of doing for so long. She felt so good in his arms. Everywhere Erik felt cold Meg warmed with the return of his embrace and kisses. His heart had never felt quite so warm as it did at this moment as well as other parts of him.

Forcing his lust back into safe keeping Erik addressed Meg as calmly and quietly as he could manage. "I am only here to seek out information. It would not be feasible to remove both of you. One would be risky as we would have to climb down the same way I climbed up. Not easy at the best of times let me tell you."

Erik asked Fiona if she were alright. She assured him nothing was wrong that being home with her loved ones would not cure. He told Fiona about her mother's search for her over the last year. He also told them both that they would be rescued it just could not be tonight.

It tore Erik into pieces to see Meg's beautiful face contort with fear when he told them they would not be leaving this night. Watching as tears gathered in her eyes Erik almost said to hell with it he would take the risk.

Gathering his resolve Erik drew Meg into the comfort of his arms. Never had Erik ever thought anyone would find anything in him comforting.

"Hush now Meg. We do not want the guards to hear. I promise you Meg I will come back for you. Tomorrow night whether we have a firm plan or not I will come for you. You both must be ready to do whatever it takes to survive the night and tomorrow until I can make it back to you.

You do not know how much it hurts me to have to leave you behind. Better to leave you here one more day than lose you tonight."

Erik pushed Meg gently away from him to look deeply into her eyes. He tried to pass some of his strength to her by willpower alone.

"No matter what happens Meg, know that I will love you always. We will be together if that is your wish. If not I will be glad just to know you are safe and still in the world living your life."

As Meg would have spoken Erik bade her not to make any rash declarations. Once he had rescued her and returned her to Antoinette then they would talk. Whatever she decided he would abide by her decision with no hard feelings.

Since Erik would not let her make a verbal declaration Meg used the only other method open to her. Meg kissed Erik as if this would be the last time. Every last drop of love Meg felt for Erik had been transferred into that intense kiss.

When she stepped back Meg pulled Erik by his lapels toward her for one last quick kiss then she pushed him away removing her hands from temptation. She knew Erik would not leave her unless it could not be helped.

"Go now Erik before someone comes in. It would not do for my night in shining armor to be caught now would it?" Meg cast a glance over her shoulder to where Fiona sat huddled in a chair. The shaking of her body had more to do with the withdrawal to the drugs than fear of Erik.

"Tell Madame Cavanaugh that her daughter is alive and although not at her best she will be all the better for returning to her loved ones. Erik I think she has not had her usual dose of whatever medication that horrid man has been giving her. She suffers from some sort of withdrawal.

When you come for us I will do my best to have her ready but she may not be able to help in her rescue. Now go quickly before I break down again. I love you Erik. No matter what happens remember I love you." Meg eyed Erik defiantly daring him to reprimand her for openly making her declaration of love. Erik simply looked at Meg in wonder. He could not speak if his life depended on it. Meg loved him. He wanted to shout from the rooftops so that everyone within hearing would know that he, Erik, Opera Ghost and Phantom had won the heart of his fair maiden.

Meg gave him a quick peck on the lips then turned away from him. She could bear to watch him leave. If she had to watch him climb out that window she would be right behind him. If Fiona had been stronger Meg would have chanced begging Erik to take them tonight. It would have been too great a risk to take with only Erik to aid them.

Meg would have sworn she heard Erik whisper that he loved her. She had even thought he called her "my love". Meg would do whatever she had to do to make it through until Erik returned.

When Meg could be sure Erik had left she ran to the window to look out so she might catch a last look of him. She did indeed see a dark shadow moving across the lawn heading for the trees.

Silently Meg bade her love good-bye hoping tomorrow he would return to her. Meg had every confidence in Erik's ability to set her free. What worried her would be having to depend on others for the success of that rescue.

Meg kissed her fingertips pressing them against the glass of the window. Silently she whispered a temporary farewell to her love. They would be together she felt sure of it. God would not be so cruel to separate them just now when they had confessed their love for one another.

Turning back into the room Meg went to Fiona who looked terribly ill. By this time tomorrow she and Fiona would be back home. Meg would not allow any other outcome to enter her mind. All they could do now was wait for Erik to return for them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Flight in the Night**

Erik had made his way back to Rochelle's when the sun had just begun to make its ascent over the horizon. He settled the horse giving a good rubdown then some grain as his reward for having to go out long past the time he would normally be resting and enjoying the comforts of his stall.

All the way back from Javart's estate Erik had done nothing but think over all that had transpired between him and Meg. It had nearly killed him to leave her in the hands of a man Erik well knew had no kindness in his makeup. The man embraced inflicting pain on others as some would embrace gestures of tender caresses.

The urgency of Meg and Fiona's plight made it necessary to attempt a rescue tomorrow. Erik would not leave Meg in the hands of that man of pure evil one second longer than need be.

Erik had plotted and planned until sleep had overtaken him. He had come up with a viable plan during his long night of worry and near sleeplessness.

It seemed as if Erik had barely closed his eyes when a timid maid knocked on his door informing him that Mistress Cavanaugh would wait for breakfast until Mr. Devereaux made his way to the breakfast room.

The fog of sleep lifted abruptly when Erik recalled seeing and holding Meg last night. The quicker he got this day started the sooner he would have Meg returned to him. He ached everywhere to feel her softness pressed against him. His arms felt so empty without her to fill them.

Erik went down to breakfast to inform everyone of his plan. A lot depended on everyone doing precisely as told. There would be no place for any heroics. As badly as Erik wanted to storm in killing all those men wisely he curtailed that impulse. A more subtle form of attack would be needed to bring Meg and Fiona home safely.

Erik's plan was for Raoul and himself to quietly enter the estate taking out one guard at a time. To sooth David's manly pride Erik assured him that his roll keeping the horses secured and ready for a quick getaway would be crucial. What good would it do to secure the women's release only to find the horses had absconded?

Raoul had been only going to take his sword but Erik convinced him that a knife or two would be best as they were hoping to keep their infiltration quiet. If a man could be removed without a face to face confrontation that would serve their cause better. They needed to infiltrate as silently as they could. With the odds being in the favor of Javart and his men, it would serve the rescuers better to use the element of surprise.

Rochelle hated to interrupt their planning but she had to know how her daughter faired since she had last seen her. She knew the news would not be favorable as the last time Rochelle had seen Fiona she had not looked well and that had been months ago from a distance.

With a heavy heart Erik felt it best to prepare Rochelle for the worst. Fiona would not be coming back the same innocent young woman who had been whisked away by her captor.

It would take many months and much suffering before Fiona would no longer crave the drugs that had been used to control her. She would always be tempted to use those same drugs again as once addicted they took root deep in ones soul. The drugs would play a seductive siren song Fiona would have to fight daily.

Rochelle felt as long as her daughter came back to her alive and sane they could band together as a family and fight the rest.

Knowing how drugs took over ones whole life Erik hoped Rochelle and her family could withstand the horror of the months ahead. Fiona's recovering would take a toll on them all.

Erik took consolation in the fact that Meg had only been one night with that bastard Javart. If Erik had to die tonight bringing Meg home he vowed he would do it. Meg would not be put through what Fiona had gone through. The things that could already be happening to Meg nearly drove Erik insane with worry.

Antoinette had sat stoically quiet throughout the meal. She had listened to all the conversation. The only thing which registered with her was Meg's absence. A person did not realize how integral a part of ones life another person could be until they were no longer present.

When everyone would have left the table to go their own way so they could attend to their assigned tasks Antoinette pulled Erik aside. She wished to speak privately with him.

Erik could imagine the worry Antoinette must be feeling. Meg was all Antoinette had in the world. They had friends and acquaintances but Meg had always been Antoinette's main priority in life. Christine had been like a daughter to Antoinette and she had treated her accordingly but Meg was born of Antoinette's flesh. They shared the same blood.

Neither spoke for a minute as they waited for the door to close behind the others. Once they heard the click Antoinette began to speak.

"Erik, Meg is my whole life. Everything I have ever done I have done in my life has been for her. We are all we have ever had. Meg and I have family but we don't keep close contact with them. For so long Meg and her career have been all we focused on along with Christine's singing. You took much of Christine's time. She needed me but Meg needed my experience as you took over Christine's lessons. Christine has always been a major concern between Meg and I but we also tried to keep connected to one another.

When we came to London we began to realize the little things we had neglected between the two of us. We had forgotten how a simple afternoon tea or shopping together could be so enjoyable. Both of us are at fault for focusing much of our attention on Christine and outside issues.

I have never asked anything of you Erik in all the years of our association. I did what you requested even when at times I did not agree with your demands. Now Erik I am asking for one favor. I implore you to bring my little girl home. Bring my Little Meg back to me.

Over the years you know how I felt about your violent actions. Tonight Erik I want you to call up every ounce of Phantom you possess so you will successfully bring my Meg back to me."

Not knowing how tonight's rescue attempt would conclude, Erik hated to promise Antoinette anything. He would move heaven and earth to bring Meg back to all of them, but Erik knew better than anyone that luck and fate were fickle women who had often turned their back on him when he needed them the most. Erik gave his promise knowing it would ease Antoinette's mind a little as he had never gone back on a promise he made to her. He dare not acknowledge out loud that the odds were stacked against them. Erik needed to believe he would succeed. Anything else was unthinkable.

As Erik went to leave the room Antoinette spoke once more, "Erik I do not pretend to know all that passed between you and Meg but I do know you and my daughter feel something for one another.

I just wanted you to know I would have no objections to you courting Meg. I do not give my blessing because you will be risking your life to save her but because I have long thought the two of you would make and excellent match.

I am aware that you have secrets that even I do not know but Erik I have faith in you as a man. You have been changing these last few months. I feel I can trust you with my most prized possession."

Antoinette went to Erik to draw him to her for a spontaneous embrace. Hesitantly Erik wrapped his arms around Antoinette in an unfamiliar gesture. When they parted Erik felt suddenly awkward in Antoinette's presence. A lot of his uncomfortable reaction stemmed from the fact that he felt extraordinarily guilty to be accepting her kindness when he had treated Meg so abdominally.

Erik had just made it to the door when he heard Antoinette say softly yet with all seriousness, "I do not approve of violence under ordinary conditions but Erik please do me this one favor. Kill that man who took my daughter against her will. Do not allow him to breathe one more day on this earth. Do this and you will have my undying gratitude."

Erik turned to gaze into her eyes. He saw the conviction clearly displayed within the blue depths of her eyes. She meant what she said. Erik had planned to kill Javart anyway but felt glad Antoinette would not hold taking another life against him. Bowing toward her Erik left her to join Raoul in the study Rochelle had made available to them. He had much to do before nightfall.

Everyone had been on pins and needles all day. Tempers flared due to the stress of the situation. Just as quickly apologies were given. The hours spent waiting for nightfall seemed interminable. Erik tried not to let his imagination lead him into picturing what despicable and degrading acts Javart could be perpetrating on Meg or Fiona.

Erik would be going in the front as he had more experience using stealth to hide in unlikely places. Raoul would make his way through the back. Erik had given him a map of the estate and the house itself. As good of a map as one can make from educated guesses. Erik's talent for architecture allowed him to make fair guesses as to the layout of the house just from looking in the windows. Not every square inch would be known but enough that they would be able to move within the house once inside.

If the guards kept to the same schedule as the night before it should be easy to take them out one by one. Javart did not know of Erik's recent past. The man underestimated Erik's abilities. He would not be expecting Erik to come so soon.

Javart's own arrogance would be his downfall. He had a fair amount of men guarding the place but had not taken any extra precautions. Erik would use Javart's ignorance against him.

As the day passed Erik allowed himself to feel somewhat confident that all would go well. If Raoul handled things on his end everything should go alright. Erik had to believe in himself. Failure would be untenable. In this one instance Erik had to believe nothing would hinder him from being successful in bringing the woman he loved back into his loving embrace.

Erik could no longer fool himself that what he felt for Meg was nothing more than lustful longings. He did not feel the same as he did when he loved Christine. Erik felt certain he had loved Christine but love will not survive and evolve into anything permanent without nourishment, without tenderness or encouragement between the two parties.

Christine may have harbored some attraction for Erik but even she had moved on and let her love for Raoul grow. It had just taken Erik a little longer to realize what this feeling for Meg had been. Now he knew.

Supper that evening had been a quiet affair. Rochelle had taken Erik aside and asked him to keep her son safe. She could not bear it if she lost both her children.

If Erik had to hogtie David with the horses he would ensure his safety. Erik had spoken with David earlier. He had seemed to be an intelligent young man. He knew the value of following orders. Erik thanked God for humanities belief that men needed to be schooled in the way of the military. This thought had long held sway with the socially prominent people. It only took one person making some small slip to unravel the most carefully planned maneuver. David's military instruction although limited, he had been taught how to follow orders to the letter.

When the meal had been finished everyone gathered in the study so one last planning session could be made with everyone present so everyone knew exactly what they could expect. Erik informed Rochelle that a room needed to readied for Fiona that had only one entrance into the room, preferably one without windows.

Fiona would be in withdrawal from the drugs for the next few days. She would need as little stimulus as possible. Fiona would need someone to take care of her who could be harsh with her when she begged and pleaded for relief of the pain.

She would suffer many different painful symptoms. At times she would be in agony preferring to die rather than continue on. She would beg for death and may even look for a means to end things herself. The room should be bare of everything other than the necessities. The best that could be done for the girl would be to give her as much comfort as they could as she experienced her body's detoxification from the drugs.

Rochelle assured him rooms would be made available for all of them for as long as they needed them as well the room Erik recommended for Fiona.

When Rochelle asked if they might not need more men Erik had truthfully said hell yes but because of the man they were dealing with it would be safer to try to go in under the cloak of darkness with just Raoul and himself.

If they had more men someone could quite possibly act in haste thus alerting Javart of their attempt to rescue the captives. It would be even better with only Erik but since there would be two women to bring home another man became a necessary evil. Raoul did not care to be referred to as evil, necessary or otherwise.

Christine admired Erik's command of the situation. She could not help but note Maman's admiring looks in Erik's direction. It would seem Erik had won her mother's approval. Erik had come far in the last months. At times he seemed to be a completely different person from the man she knew from her early years at the opera house.

Christine still felt many of those surges of powerful longings toward Erik. She was after all a normal woman. There would be few women who would not look at Erik with a little bit of lust in their heart. Meg she felt had much more than mere lust for Erik. She positively beamed radiant light around Erik. Her voice softened when she spoke of him. No one who knew Meg well could mistake how she felt for Erik. Christine could not help but feel a little jealousy creep in. Not that she would ever do anything to endanger her marriage to Raoul. That one misstep in the garden all those months ago had been perhaps some lingering inquisitiveness to know what it would have been like to kiss Erik without any threats or coercion behind the exchange of the kiss.

Christine could not say she regretted the kiss or her final decision to stay with Raoul. Raoul had come to be her whole reason for waking in the morning just as she gave Raoul reason to embrace each waking moment.

If all went according to plan Meg would be returned to them hopefully in the same chaste state as when she had been abducted.

Christine hoped for things to work out between Erik and Meg. If anyone could make Erik happy it would be Meg. Meg had a way of making those around her forget their problems. She used sweet, gentle persuasion to cajole even the most persistent grouch to find merriment in any situation.

If it could not be Christine herself bringing Erik happiness, she wanted Erik to find peace with Meg. Whatever means Christine could bring into the mix to make things happen between Erik and Meg, Christine felt she must do. She felt obligated to Erik for all those years of devotion and guidance he had given freely to her. Now that Christine had someone else to support her Erik could move on to find his own contentment.

The hour of departure came. Those who watched the gallant rescuers depart prayed for the safe return of everyone. Rochelle set about making her home ready for her daughter's return as well as her guests.

Rochelle would be ecstatic to have her daughter back while knowing the days of dark gloom would not totally be lifted from her house until her daughter had been cleansed of all the vile drugs that evil man had forced on her. The other vile defilement of her mind and body would take much longer to rid from Fiona's memories.

All they could do now was pray and wait for everyone to return. By early first light they should know how things played out. Hopefully righteousness would win out over the devil's work. The man Rochelle now knew as Javart, Erik's tormentor from his childhood and now Fiona's. Rochelle wished Javart returned to hell from whence he came.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Angel of Death Ascends**

The three riders remained silent the entire journey each man having their own private moment of contemplation or silent prayer. For tonight David would be considered a man as he would have the responsibility of a man put upon his shoulders. Even though he would not take part in breaching the compound of the estate he still held a role of supreme importance.

His contribution did not lack dangerous aspects as one "neigh" from any one of their mounts could alert the whole of the estate to intruders. David not only had to keep an eye on the horses and a firm hand on the reins but also keep a wary eye out for any stray men scouting the perimeter of the grounds around the estate.

In near silence the three riders rode within sight of the main house. They remained under cover of the trees. Darkness from the moonless night shrouded them in secrecy from any watchful eyes.

Erik and Raoul nodded once toward each other to signal the approach to the house. Erik took the direct approach to the front while Raoul took the back.

With one encompassing glance toward David to ascertain if his nerves had overtaken him Erik could discern no outward telltale evidence that David would be anything other than brave and handle his responsibility as a true soldier would.

Eased in his mind on that score Erik began his forward move. Gliding silently like some dark shadow, Erik gained ground slowly but surely.

The first man he encountered sat on a large stone smoking a cigarette with his gun laying on the ground beside him. Erik considered it the fault of the man he would lose his life while performing in the dereliction of his duty. Had the man not been doing other than guarding as he should have been he may have had a chance.

Erik used his lasso without compunction. He felt all those who sided with Javart to be less than worthy of breathing any longer than it took Erik to find and kill each one with Javart being the last.

As Erik encountered man after man he took a life with little concern it seemed by his outward appearance. True enough Erik did not have any scruples about killing these men but he did not feel totally comfortable taking men's lives anymore. He considered this a necessary evil but he well knew it to be still an evil action, one he had hoped never to have need of again.

While his conscience would remain untroubled Erik hoped this would be the last time he ever had to take this sort of final retaliation against anyone. In future he hoped to deal with others in a more civilized fashion, one that did not besmirch his already blackened soul. If God granted him redemption for all the many sins Erik had committed Erik would be a happy man. He wished to begin life with Meg with a clear conscience and less tarnished soul.

Having taken out the last man standing between him and entrance to the house Erik decided to chance entering through the front door. He hoped this novel mode of entrance for him did not become a regretful action. Slowly Erik opened the well oiled door. He thanked Javart for his thoughtfulness even as he cursed him for making this deadly mission necessary in the first place.

Erik saw no one nor heard a sound within the house. Lights blazed everywhere yet it seemed as if the house held no life. A chill ran down Erik's spine. He hoped it was not one of foreboding.

Erik ran across the open foyer not wanting anyone to come and alert the household to the presence of an intruder. He took the stairs two at a time reaching the landing in short order. He made his way silently to the wall of the long hallway. He peered down seeing two men seated outside a door. Erik could not be certain but he thought it to be about the same location as the room he entered last night. No other rooms had guards so it stood to reason that this would be where Meg and Fiona would be kept.

Erik did not know if the silence of the house boded well or not. At least he heard no screaming coming from within the room. Either Javart had the women drugged or he was not yet in the room.

If Meg were aware of anything untoward happening to her Erik could vouch for her fighting capabilities. Perhaps the only thing that had saved Erik the night he attacked Meg had been her burgeoning feelings for him. Erik dare not dwell too long on his past transgression or he would undermine his skills needed to procure Meg and Fiona's release. He had to stay focused on the needs of the moment.

Erik studied the two men. Just as he had been about to rush them hoping for the best Erik caught sight of light colored hair just peeking around the wall at the other end of the hallway. Raoul, it had to be Raoul. Erik thanked God he had been correct in his assumption when the rest of Raoul's head came around the corner.

Erik made sure Raoul saw him before he gave a sign to move forward upon the dropping of three fingers. One by one Erik lowered a finger. Adrenaline rushed throughout his body giving him an edge he would not otherwise have had. Erik could handle any number of men in a fight but when it came to endangering Meg's life or Fiona's Erik would rather do things in a more conventional way. He did not mind sharing the glory. All he cared about at the moment was reuniting those two women with their loved ones.

As Erik lowered his last finger he and Raoul exposed themselves simultaneously. The guards shouted once then needed all their concentration to hold off Erik and Raoul.

Fists began to fly. Furniture toppled as men crashed into it smashing some while simply overturning other pieces. Glass vases fell to the carpeted floor shattering into miniscule pieces which crunched under booted feet.

Erik let all his rage have free reign as he traded punches with his opponent. As fists connected groans could be heard. Hearing shouts from the floor below Erik knew they had little time. He drove his fist into the man's face then whipped out his lasso. Wrapping it around the man's throat Erik pulled it tight until the man's grappling hands at Erik's wrist stilled.

Just as Erik's man fell Raoul drove his knife up to the hilt into the stomach of the man he fought. The man groaned in pain then dropped to his knees. Erik rushed to the door jiggling the doorknob. Ascertaining that it had been locked Erik used his shoulder to break into the room.

Coming into the room in a rush Erik felt a glancing blow of a vase Meg had just dropped down upon him. It did not really hurt him as it only glanced off his shoulder. He stood stunned for a moment. Meg having realized she had attacked Erik immediately dropped the candlestick she had been going to use to cause further damage.

Meg had been expecting that horrible reptile Mr. Vincent. He had forced Meg to bath and dress as he watched. It had sickened Meg to even imagine that man touching her in any way. Meg would suffer Erik's brutal attack upon her a thousand times rather than have that man lay one finger on her person. He had gone down earlier to receive some shipment of something or other. Meg did not care what it was as long as it prolonged Mr. Vincent's departure from the room. Meg had been dreading that man's return. She had decided to do what she could to aid in her own escape as Erik had not returned. Now here he was and she had beaned him over the noggin.

"Oh Erik I am so sorry. I thought you were…well not you for sure. I didn't hurt you did I?" Meg kissed any place she thought might have suffered some injury. Why she thought his face and lips would suffer from a blow to his shoulder no one asked.

Erik would like to have let Meg fawn and coo over him for a while longer but Erik saw Raoul's smirking face followed by the mouthed words to hurry things along.

If Raoul had not helped in Meg's rescue or been correct in their need to hurry Erik thought he might gladly render Raoul unconscious for a few minutes. Meg nor Christine would thank him if Erik ended Raoul's life. Besides, Erik could forgive the man's knowing smirk if it meant Meg kissed him again.

With one last lingering kiss Erik told Meg they had no more time. Raoul interjected that the back way seemed to be the best way to exit. He saw very few men around back. A few of those would no longer worry about intruders. As the commotion came from around front they would most likely all be heading in that direction to see what had happened.

Erik instructed Raoul to aid Fiona out as she seemed to be ill. Meg explained that Fiona had been declining in health all day as that man Mr. Vincent would not administer the medication she needed to get well. Neither Erik nor Raoul disabused Meg of the idea that Fiona merely needed some medicine to cure some illness. They would rather let her live in ignorance for a while longer.

Erik cracked the door. He could here shouts coming from downstairs and the thudding of many feet below and coming up the stairs.

Knowing they would be overrun in a matter of seconds Erik opened the door pulling Meg behind him. Raoul had placed his arm around Fiona's waist with her arm draped across his shoulders.

Raoul dragged Fiona more than he supported her. If he could run while carrying her that would have been better but he could not move fast enough with the extra weight in his arms so dragging her seemed best.

Erik told Raoul to toss Fiona over his shoulder so he could go downstairs at a quicker pace. Once at the bottom of the stairs Erik told Meg and Raoul to stay put while he canvassed the immediate area to make sure they did not run into any stragglers who had been too lazy to investigate matters around front.

Erik opened the back door cautiously as he heard the kitchen staff speaking excitedly down the hallway and to the left.

In the light from the lanterns Erik saw two men leaning against matching lamp posts. He gauged the distance between the two men and himself. If he threw his knife accurately he could take out the one on the left then lasso the other around his neck as he went to check out his fallen comrade. If something went wrong at least Raoul would have a chance to take the women and make a run toward the horses and freedom.

Kissing his knife for luck Erik let it fly. He hit his target directly in the center at the back of the man's neck. The only sound coming from the already dead man had been a slight gurgling sound. The man dropped down drawing his companion to him. Once that man came to within reach of Erik's lasso the thin rope made a whirling sound as it flew toward Erik's second victim.

Once the rope found its target Erik quickly tightened it killing the man as quickly and mercifully as possible. When that gruesome task had been completed Erik returned to the others. The look on Meg's face when Erik came back to rejoin them disheartened Erik. He thought now Meg would surely rethink having anything to do with him or his unclean, murderous hands.

Erik stood only for a few seconds without making any move to touch Meg. When she raised her face upward Erik nearly lost all coherent thought. Her smile was only a slight movement of her lips but to Erik it seemed as if the sun shone in the darkness.

"I understand Erik." Those three words were all Meg needed to say. Erik would have crushed her to him if time would have allowed such a thing. As it was they needed to make haste to leave this lighted area and return to the darkened outer edge of the estate.

Erik grabbed Meg's hand so that he could guide her through the darkness. He had always been adept at seeing in darkness. That had been one of the many things about him that had frightened his mother.

Meg squeezed his hand trying to give Erik some sense of how she felt about the things he had done to set her and Fiona free. Meg had never been one for violence but Mr. Vincent had forced her to reconsider her passive attitude. If Erik had not come when he did Lord alone knew what would have happened. Meg had a good idea but had not wanted to dwell on it as if she had all control would have left her in a simpering heap on the floor. She would have gained nothing from such an action. Keeping her wits about her with a clear head seemed her best defense in the situation she had found herself in.

Once Erik had arrived Meg had nearly melted into a useless puddle at his feet. She had been so grateful matters had been taken out of her hands and placed into Erik's much more capable ones. Even having the past that they did Meg would trust Erik with her life. In fact she had done so the moment she had placed her hand in his just moments ago.

They did not encounter any men once out in the darker area of the estate. All the outer guards had been called in once it became known one or more intruders had entered the house.

Erik led them directly to where David sat astride his mount while holding the reins of the others. Raoul lifted Fiona up so that David could place his sister in the saddle in front of him. He had difficulty holding her as she was a dead weight. Once he had her steady and assured Raoul she would not fall Raoul mounted his own horse.

He did not ask Erik if he would be going back or not for he knew as surely as he knew his own name that Erik would be returning to the estate so that he could ensure Mr. Vincent did not live to harm anyone else. Erik would take no chance of the man retaliating by perhaps killing or capturing another of his loved ones.

Raoul had at first found it hard to accept that Erik could love anyone, at least in the conventional sense of the word. Now he knew differently. Erik loved Meg but in a different way than he had loved Christine. If pressed to explain Raoul could not have done so with any clear explanation. He just knew it to be the truth. Christine knew it as well. They had even discussed what would happen if Meg and Erik did eventually come together. They had decided that if it came to pass that Meg and Erik made a commitment toward one another Christine and Raoul would do all they could to support them.

When Erik wrapped his hands around Meg's waist in preparation to lift her into his saddle Meg stilled him for one last kiss. She could not bear it if something happened to Erik just when they had begun to discover how they felt about one another.

Erik deepened the kiss for only a few seconds. That would have to carry him until he and Meg could reunite properly. Meg placed her hands on either side of Erik's cheeks admonishing him to take care. She threatened bodily harm if he did not return to her safely. Erik did not have the heart to tell her that would be impossible if he did not return. He had every intention of making his way back to Meg.

After one last kiss, followed by a meaningful meeting of the eyes with Meg, Erik slowly backed away from Meg letting his fingers trail over hers until they only touched with their fingertips. Both seemed reluctant to relinquish all contact with the other.

Knowing that to linger endangered them all Erik at last turned away with determination to be quickly swallowed by the surrounding darkness.

Meg shivered rubbing her arms for warmth. Raoul's urging her to mount drew her attention away from the spot where Erik had seemed to vanish into the dark shadows.

Knowing Erik must do this did not make it any easier to accept on a civilized level. After Mr. Vincent's cruel and torturous treatment toward Meg and Fiona perhaps the man did not deserve any civilized considerations. He had not shown himself to be any sort of a gentleman in Meg's presence beyond those first few minutes he had lured Meg into his trap like a spider trapping its pray in a web.

Mr. Vincent had seemed to be all silky smooth in his manners until he had Meg drugged and under his control, then real monster had been released. Those who had called Erik a monster should spend a few unguarded moments with Mr. Vincent. Monsters did not always look the part.

Erik found a spot close to the front but unseen by those gathered there. It took all of Erik's willpower not to charge forward killing Javart even at the cost of his own life. Erik judged it to be a fair exchange. Knowing Meg waited for his return kept Erik hidden until such time he could make his move.

Javart had ordered a portion of his men to mount up so they could search the surrounding area. Erik hoped Raoul used his good sense to move further away and seek a spot hidden from those who would be searching for them.

Erik would simply have to rely on Raoul's intelligence. Whether he had any Erik could not say with certainty but he did present himself as being of higher intelligence than the run of the mill person.

Once Javart had dealt with his men, Erik heard him say he would be waiting in his study. If they found anything they were to inform Javart at once.

Luck seemed to be smiling in Erik's favor. Javart would be alone and on the ground floor. Now all Erik had to do was go back around to use the same door he and the others had exited only a little while ago. Once inside it should be fairly easy to find the study.

Javart would pay for his arrogance and ignorance with his life. He did not feel any threat whatsoever from Erik. The man had an image of Erik as a helpless child engrained in his memory. He did not know all that Erik had become over the years. That would be his fatal mistake, underestimating his foe.

Erik found the study easily enough. Now all he had to do was wait patiently for Javart to enter. Erik's heart beat with anticipation of what he would do to his former tormentor. For that alone Javart should suffer greatly but for his offence against Meg damnation in the fires of hell would seem merciful when measured against what Erik wished to do to Javart.

Time being against any lingering punishment Erik would have to be content with letting the man know his onetime object of torture would now be taking his life. Erik would also let the loathsome creature know that as soon as it could be arranged all Javart's purloined riches would be returned to their rightful owners.

Just in case Javart still held some of his superstitions from his days in the Gypsy camp, Erik had made up a little talisman along with a curse to go along to hell with him. The thought of a curse would be almost more frightening than thinking one would soon be burning in hell's fire.

The clicking of the door alerted Erik to someone about to enter the room. Erik held his lasso stretched between his two hands. He wound it around each hand pulling it taught.

Erik did not even take the time to see who the intruder was as he speedily wrapped his lasso around the unsuspecting man's throat.

Having made sure the thin rope had wrapped as tightly as it could Erik used his shoulder to knock the man to his stomach. Erik landed on Javart's back. Rolling to the side quickly, Erik managed to get to his knees. He placed one in the center of his prisoners back.

With the rope cutting off all his air supply Javart could not even utter a word. All he could manage was low gurgles. Spittle dripped from Javart's gaping mouth.

Leaning down Erik whispered in Javart's ear the curse he had taken great care to word just so. Upon Erik's last uttered word the man beneath Erik's knee began to struggle in earnest as his fear now began to escalate in expediential degrees as his struggle continued to prove useless.

Feeling he deserved just a little payback, Erik used his knife to nick Javart around his face. Each remembered beating Erik recounted to the man beneath him, Erik added another little slice.

Soon blood covered Javart's face so that his face became distorted. Hearing voices reentering the house Erik knew his time for revenge had ended. With one last curse into Javart's accursed ear Erik twisted the rope so that it cut into the tender flesh of his neck. One last hard pull snapped Javart's neck with a sickening crack.

Erik stood looking down upon the man he had hated most in the world. Finally Erik could put some of those old nightmares to rest. The man holding pride of place in those nightly visitors from Erik's past now lay dead at his feet.

Not wanting to run into anyone coming along the hallway Erik opted to climb out the study window. He would need to make a wide circle around the outer edge of the estate before he rejoined Meg and the others. Erik would take no chance of being seen thereby leading those men to Meg. He would die himself first.

Erik used the darkness once more to hide his movements. All Erik's life had been spent trying to hide in the darkness. This one time Erik did not mind so much. His skills becoming one with shadows served him well.

Erik did not want to frighten young David thereby earning a bullet from the boy. To ensure that eventuality did not happen Erik called out softly to Meg. Meg would know his voice even if the others did not. The last of his whisper had barely faded when Meg launched herself into his arms. Erik lifted her high against him. Her whole luscious body aligned with Erik's own much harder torso. Now did not seem an appropriate time to notice such things. Erik permitted himself only a brief squeeze before he released Meg.

She should have stayed on the horse but Erik could not bring himself to admonish her for disobeying him. Erik used his hands on Meg's waist to lift her into the saddle. He then mounted the horse himself. Once firmly seated, Erik kicked his horse urging him to move forward.

It did not take them long to bring their mounts into a full gallop. They could not afford to chance anyone following them. Erik thought most likely those hired men would abscond when they learned the man with the money would no longer be paying their wages. Money bought loyalty to a point. Among thieves and murderers it only bought allegiance so long as the money continued to move from one hand to another.

After about ten minutes of steady riding Erik called to Raoul and David to slow their mounts. The animals needed a breather.

Erik did not mind spending a longer period of time mounted on the back of a fine animal especially since he could wrap his arms around Meg with her back firmly pressed into his chest.

Erik flexed his fingers wishing he had the courage to dare a much bolder caress. It had been a long time without this sort of physical closeness other than those brief kisses and embraces earlier. Erik wanted more, much more. He could wait.

Meg felt the warmth of Erik's hand all the way through the many layers of clothing which separated his skin from hers. She closed her eyes imagining that hand caressing her naked flesh. Meg did not care that such thoughts were thought to be improper. They were her own thoughts so who would know?

Meg used her finger to trace along Erik's long fingers and the back of his hand. She heard his quick inhalation when she first touched him. Taking his hand in her own, Meg guided Erik's hand to where she needed his touch the most right now. That horrid man had roughly pinched Meg's bosoms several times. He had threatened to do more. Meg wanted every bit of that man removed from her body and mind. Erik could remove the memories from her body. Later she could bath away the dirty feeling crawling over her skin.

She could feel Erik's heart thundering against her back. She shivered. Erik whispered in her ear asking her if she were cold. She whispered back a quivery "no". She did not shiver from the cold. Meg pressed Erik's hand over her bosom so he could feel her own pounding heart. He would also be able to feel the response of her body to his touch.

For only a few seconds did Erik's hand stay unmoving upon her chest. Growling low in his throat Erik buried his face in Meg's fragrant neck. He nuzzled her sensitive skin with his lips. She could feel the rasp of his whiskers. Lifting her had she pressed his head deeper into her neck.

Erik had allowed his mount to drop just behind the others. Meg's initiation in this exploration needed no other outsiders peering at them. Erik wanted this little taste of what Meg had to offer.

He would not take anything more until they were wed. For now though he would take what she freely gave. Deftly Erik unbuttoned to top two buttons on Meg's dress. He worked his hand underneath her undergarment. He could not contain the groan of want that had his trousers tightening. He pressed himself shamelessly against Meg. He nearly changed his mind about not indulging further. Just this bit of heaven almost had him emitting the proof of his lust in his trousers like some callow youth.

When Meg threw her head back against his shoulder emitting a moan, Erik knew the moment to stop had arrived. Much more and they would both disgrace themselves while seated on this hulking animal. Erik wanted better than that for Meg. Hell, he even wanted better for himself.

Erik nibbled at Meg's ear bringing another low moan from her tempting lips. If he did not stop now Erik would drag Meg off into the darkness. He might regret it later but at the moment it sounded damn appealing.

"Oh God as much as I would rather continue we must end this now or I will not stop until we are both sated. You drive me near the brink woman." Erik could not resist placing a kiss just behind Meg's ear in the spot that drew moans from her mouth.

"I know we must stop soon but just a bit longer. I want you to erase every fingerprint that demon put on my flesh. I want only the memory of your touch to be in my dreams when I close my eyes tonight."

Meg wanted to assure Erik that nothing beyond those sickening kisses and defiling touches had occurred. His rescue had come just at the eleventh hour. Any longer and there would have been much worse memories haunting Meg's sleep.

"He…that man…Mr. Vincent he did nothing other than kiss and fondle me a little. I hated every second of it. Damn my stupidity for letting him corner me without anyone being around to hear my struggle. I was never so glad to see anyone as when you came that night. For only a moment I let my doubts rule my head as I thought you might not come back for me. That only lasted for a minute. I have faith in you Erik. I will never doubt you again for even one second. I believe in you Erik. I love you."

Erik turned her head toward him with gentle pressure on her jaw from his hand. He kissed her deeply, stroking her lips with his tongue until they parted. He forcibly held back the groan working its way up into his throat.

Reluctantly he released her kiss swollen lips. Erik used his thumb to trace over her moist mouth. Meg nipped at the pad of his thumb. Such heated desire shot through him just with that small caress.

Erik removed his hand from temptation. He redid each button with a lingering caress from his fingers. Once that task had been completed he placed both hands on the pommel out of temptation's reach.

He remained silent the rest of the journey. Erik had much to mull over. He had many decisions to make. Plans for the future needed to be made carefully and with a clear head.

During the silent ride home Erik came to some unpleasant conclusions. No matter how much it hurt him, he would follow through with his decision. He did not want Meg committing herself to him out of some misguided hero worship.

He knew better than anyone how innocent Meg had always been and to a certain extent still remained that innocent girl. She had not experienced men in any great quantity.

Her first intimate encounter had been clumsy at best. For that Erik blamed himself. It would nearly kill him but he must be sure Meg chose him for love and not some misguided gratitude.

With a heavy heart Erik returned Meg to her mother. Rochelle and Antoinette were naturally ecstatic to have their children returned to them.

In the chaos Erik slipped away to return to his own home. He must separate himself from Meg or his resolve would weaken.

In the darkness of his room Erik let the misery engulf him. He knew he would be risking this second chance for a normal life. Without Meg Erik would rather return into those dark, dank catacombs underneath the opera house. Time would tell if that would be necessary or not.

**A/N: Again I wish to thank all those who review regularly and in a timely fashion. Your little blurbs keep me wanting to continue to share what I create. If you haven't yet, please take a little trip to my website. I have added a few things. I will be posting some of my stories their to test the water. They are earlier works and are pretty raw but I am trying to improve them. I have a couple of chapters of one posted already. Take a test drive at my site and see if you find anything you enjoy or improvements or criticisms you wish to make. the site link is in my profile. It has improved already from when I first posted it. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: If some of you do not need a tissue after this chapter I did not do the angst justice. I cried just wrting parts of it and I know the outcome of the tale. I will say once more thanks to all who have reviewed. I noticed a couple of new reviewers. Welcome to my Phantom World. **

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Misguided Honor**

It had taken a couple of days coddling Meg before Antoinette would let the girl out of her sight. Meg tolerated the smothering as she knew how worried her mother had been. There had always only been the two of them for as long as Meg could remember other than Christine. If something similar had happened to her mother, Meg felt she would most likely behave just as her mother did.

On the morning of the third day Meg felt she had succumbed to enough of her mother's attention. Meg wanted to see Erik. She could not understand why he had not stayed the night he had brought her home. He had snuck out like a thief in the night without so much as a peep in farewell.

He had not come to visit her at Madame Cavanaugh's either. Every morning Meg had asked the staff if he had come and been turned away or left some message for her. No one had seen or heard from him.

Meg dressed carefully for her visit to Erik's. She wanted to look attractive without making it seem as if she were trying too hard. Simple elegance had been Meg's finale choice.

Erik loved the colors black and red. The day dress Meg chose consisted of a red skirt, white ruffled blouse with black trim. With her hair pinned loosely atop her head Meg thought she looked casually elegant. Tendrils of hair brushed her cheeks.

Daringly she touched a bit of lip color to her pale mouth. Pinching her cheeks Meg gave a nod to her reflection. She looked quite nice. She hoped Erik thought so also.

When Meg went downstairs everyone was buzzing about a letter Christine had received in the mail. It was an invitation to be a special guest for one night to sing on the stage of the London Opera House.

Christine couldn't sit still. Raoul had told her she must meet the demands of her public. Christine had scoffed at the idea that anyone would even know who she was. Meg loyally protested that she must have many English fans in order to receive such an invitation.

Meg went to sit by Fiona as she looked out the window forlornly. Meg placed her hand comfortingly over Fiona's. The eyes that met Meg's were filled with so much sorrow Meg felt her own eyes prick with tears.

"How are you feeling today? Mother told me you were doing better. You were able to keep a bit of food down. Don't stress yourself trying to take giant steps. Set small goals, as you conquer each of those set bigger goals. You'd be surprised how often I employed that method when I danced in Paris. The world of song and dance is so competitive."

"Oh Meg, I feel so disconnected from everyone. I feel so old. It seems as if I missed my whole carefree girlish years. I have not had any of those awful drugs but I do still want them.

I want them to the point I fear if I am not watched continuously I will give in to the allure. The things that were done to me I don't know if I can ever forget. I resent having to stay in that room even though I understand why. Even now my hands still shake and the only thing keeping me from seeking what I crave is the watchful eye of my family.

You more than anyone know what I suffered. You only spent a couple of days in that monsters care. I thank God for your sake you had someone who was able to save both of us. I know my mother tried and I do not place any blame on her. It was my fault.

If I had not defied her so willingly Mr. Vincent would not have gotten his clutches around me so tightly. I wanted to experience life. Well, I did just that. I got much more than I bargained for.

I wanted to thank you for being so kind while I went through the withdrawal symptoms. Every time I did something to displease him my medication would be taken away. The withdrawal is worse I think than what the drugs make me feel.

When you see your friend Erik, please tell him he has my eternal gratitude. At any time he needs anything please tell him I will do anything to repay his kindness and bravery. He would not accept any monetary remuneration from mother.

I owe him my life. Nothing he could ask of me would ever be enough to repay him the debt I owe, the debt we all owe him.

You are a lucky woman Meg. I have heard the story about his past connection with Christine and Raoul. Servants love to gossip. Truthfully I asked for information as I was curious about my rescuer.

I don't think you ever have anything to worry about where he and Christine are concerned. Even the servants have noticed the way he spoke about you. Mother has told me he confessed to her that he has deep feelings for you.

My goodness I have been prattling on while here you are anxious to be on your way. I won't keep you any longer. Please just give Erik my best and a kiss from me. I would do it myself but I want no misunderstandings between you and me."

With one last hug Meg snuck out while her mother seemed to be occupied in conversation with Christine and Raoul.

Meg went to the stables in search of someone who could hook up the surrey for her. She had never driven one before but thought if she had a gentle, cooperative animal she would be fine. She need not worry about meeting others until she reached the outskirts of London.

The stable boy had been very eager to please such a beautiful woman. He had flirted with Meg the whole time. Meg ignored him other than to smile politely. She did not wish to have the attention of anyone other than Erik.

Meg had asked the young man to explain the basics to her. He had volunteered to drive into London with her but Meg wanted no one to know where she had gone.

If she made the decision to spend the night with Erik she would simply tell her mother she had gone to town and decided to take in a show. Since the performance would run into the early hours of morning the excuse of staying in a hotel would sound perfectly reasonable.

Meg felt her excitement build as she entered the outskirts to the city. Her horse seemed to know the route well and needed little guidance which had been a blessing.

The long trip had given Meg the opportunity to adjust to using the reins to guide the willing animal where she wanted him to go. He was a gelding who seemed eager to please.

Once Meg parked the surrey she smoothed her hands down over her clothing and hair. She felt nervous. Calling herself all kinds of an idiot she stepped down onto the sidewalk.

Once in front of Erik's door she hesitated. Would he think her too bold coming here without an invitation or even sending him a note letting him know she would be paying him a visit? Chiding herself for being such a coward Meg lifted the knocker then let it fall back down onto the brass plate. She blinked at the loud sound it made.

She put a smile on her face ready to greet whoever opened the door. If it were Erik she would be gratified not to need to explain her visit.

The tall dower looking man who opened the door Meg knew from past visits. Brimley worked for Erik as his butler as well as an assortment of other occupations. Erik did not like a houseful of nosy servants.

"Good afternoon to you Brimley. Would you please inform Mr. Devereaux I am here? I know I should have sent word I intended to pay him a visit but perhaps this once he will forgive my lack of manners."

Brimley harrumphed. He suddenly looked fidgety. He would not look Meg directly in the eye. Brimley cursed Master Erik for making him do this. The man would not listen to anything he said on the matter. Foolishness that was what it was, pure foolishness. Why the Master had to leave without word to anyone Brimley could not ascertain.

When Master Erik had returned in the wee hours before dawn he had been quite agitated. Brimley had thought things had not gone well until Master Erik had disabused him of that notion. It had taken some time for the man to settle down so he could tell Brimley what had him in such a state.

Master Erik it seemed loved Miss Meg. He thought she may return the emotion. He must be certain she did not harbor any feelings of gratitude which influenced her feelings.

At that point Master Erik had lost his mind. That had been Brimley's estimation. Master Erik had written a note telling Miss Meg he would be going away for a while. In the interim he wanted her to allow gentleman to call upon her. He wanted her to spend time in the company of these men to make certain of her feelings. He himself would examine his own as well. Perhaps they had made a mistake. They had been swept away by the intensity of the moment.

If by the time he returned they found themselves feeling the same they would then explore their relationship and decide where they should go from there.

Brimley picked the envelope up from the hall table. He had for a few moments entertained the idea of burning the note thereby eliminating written evidence of Master Erik's lunacy. For a highly intelligent man Brimley thought his employer did not know a good thing when it stood in front of him.

Gravely Brimley handed the envelope to Meg. She took it hesitantly. She could read nothing in Brimley's face. Glancing at the envelope she smoothed her hand over it feeling dread wash over her in waves. Nothing good could be in this note. If everything was as it should be Erik would now be greeting her with an embrace and tender kiss.

Using her finger to open the envelope Meg removed the white paper from within. Unfolding the paper Meg began to read what Erik had written. Upon first reading what he had penned Meg staggered under the devastating impact of the words.

Thanking Brimley Meg turned her back and began to reread every word carefully. There must be some mistake. Perhaps she had missed something in her haste to read what Erik wrote. When she had read the last word for the second time she dropped her hand to her side staring blindly into the busy street.

Raising the paper again Meg read each syllable carefully so she knew there had been no mistake. Erik had left. He had gone without even a word to her or anyone else. Misery engulfed Meg. Erik did not love her. He must care nothing for her at all if he could so easily leave without seeing or speaking to her. He had so little regard for her he felt a note would suffice as an explanation for his actions.

All this nonsense about giving her time to be sure how she felt Meg saw as just a polite way of saying Erik had second thoughts about them. He was the one who needed time. He hoped she would attach herself to someone else thereby alleviating him of any responsibility to her. Perhaps he already had his next lover in mind. He knew that Cavanaugh woman from his past. Although slightly older than Erik the woman did have a certain appeal.

Erik might need time to be certain of his emotions but Meg knew beyond a doubt how she felt. If she had loved him any less right at this moment her whole being would not feel as if it had been flogged and shredded.

How humiliating this would have been if he had been home. At least he had spared her that indignity. Meg covered her face with her hands feeling shamed when she remembered how she had behaved last night. She had even confessed her love. Oh what a fool she had made of herself. Of course he had taken advantage of her open invitation to fondle her. What man would not have done the same as Erik had? Any liberties Erik had taken with Meg had been instigated by her. She had offered herself to him on a silver platter. Meg began to mistrust her own reactions and emotions.

Perhaps Erik's love for Christine had been rekindled. He had not acted as if he had anyone on his mind other than herself. Of course Meg had little experience to base her assumption on.

Meg turned back to bid Brimley good-day. She thanked him for delivering the message from Erik. Brimley bowed regally. If Brimley did not need to be so circumspect he would give the poor girl a handkerchief as well as a fatherly shoulder to cry on. He did not think he had ever seen anyone looking so completely lost as Miss Meg did at the moment.

Meg blinked trying to see through her tears. Knowing she could not hope to drive while crying Meg began to walk aimlessly down the street. Sentences from the paper began to parade themselves through her thoughts. Meg felt a sob working its way up into her throat. She must find someplace secluded soon or she would make a spectacle of herself on the street. That would make everything just perfect if all of London learned of her plight.

She couldn't return home in this state. Indeed Meg feared she could not face anyone in her present condition. One look and her mother would know something was wrong. Christine would as well. As much as Meg loved Christine she did not feel up to having her know that Erik had rejected her yet again.

Meg had only told Christine that she and Erik had become close while on board then he had second thoughts on the matter and they had parted agreeing to remain friendly. While not being totally truthful Meg felt it adequate at the time to save face. Not remembering Erik's attack on her Meg had thought that she told a partial truth. They had parted and eventually they had made peace with one another.

The longer Meg walked the angrier she became. If Erik did not want her all he had to do was tell her so. This elaborate excuse had been unnecessary. If Erik had come right out and told her that he wished only to have a cordial friendship she would have been hurt but Meg felt she would have accepted things far better than this method of ridding himself of an unwanted female.

If he wished for her to engage socially with men so be it. First she would inform the opera house she would take the position of Prima Ballerina. After that Meg would be filling her days with one gentleman caller after another. Patrons were always on the prowl looking for young dancers to entertain them.

Erik need never worry about being bothered by her again. If he wanted time away from her well who was she to deny him? Meg would give him all the time in the world, the rest of his life in fact. If he needed space to think things through then he could have the width of London between them.

Meg wiped the tears from her cheeks as quickly as they fell. Keeping her head down to hide her distress, Meg made her way to one of London's cheaper hotels. As long as it had a clean room with a decent evening meal that would be all Meg needed to make it through the night.

Tomorrow would be another day. She would cry her eyes out tonight then take stock tomorrow. First thing would be to inform the managers she would be taking the position of Prima Ballerina. As far as Meg knew Erik had little to do with the management other than financial support. After Paris he seemed not to want to be in control of all things artistic. He offered only his musical talents. The rest he left to those who he paid to make wise decisions.

Once in her room Meg let the full force what happened wring all her hurt and grief from her. When her sobbing led to coughing then nearly upsetting her stomach Meg said enough. She would cry no more over that man. He had been given her last tear.

With a pounding head Meg lay trying to sleep. All she succeeded in doing was bringing every moment she and Erik had spent together to the forefront of her mind.

Despair overtook her when she recalled all she had done to Erik and let him do to her. All the things she said reverberated inside her mind making her cringe in mortification. Meg had never had to deal with such anguish and hurt in her life before. How did one go on as if nothing were different, as if your world had not been torn asunder?

Once Meg had established herself with the dance troupe she would then actively seek out gentlemen callers. A few weeks rehearsal should earn the respect of her fellow dancers if she worked really hard and did well.

Hours of private practice would not come amiss either. Meg had been doing her stretches at the bar but had not performed since the night of Erik's opera. Now she could be thankful she had kept herself limber as she would have trouble picking up where she left off otherwise.

When Meg's sobs had dwindled to sniffles her last thought before sleep overtook her had been that tomorrow would be the real test of her resolve. She would have to face everyone and pretend nothing monumental had occurred in her life. She must act as if her world had not been torn apart along with her heart.

The darkest days of Meg's life had begun.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I tried all day yesterday to post this chapter but that part of the site had some glitch or other. Finally I have it. I think the next time this happens I'll post the chapter on my own site for everyone interested to read. **

**I hope you all will take a look to see what I have to offer and leave me some comment. I now have a literature section where I am posting classics and some not so classic books in their entirety. If anyone has a request I'll try to find the book to post for you. **

**I also have a few stories I am posting there before I post them here . I may not get as many reviews that way but it may bring people to my site. I have never done anything so bold in my life as creating something like this for everyone to judge other than my stories. I am usually a shy person and don't take risks of any kind. This is a huge step for me. I would appreciate any support you can give me as well as take suggestions. If you have anything you'd like to see let me know. If you have a story you aren't sure about and hesitate to place it one here I'll give you a chance to put it up and that way only a select few will read it then later you can put on here when you feel more comfortable letting more people see your work. **

**And now on with the show. **

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Days of Darkness**

The next few weeks were the busiest of Meg's life. She filled every waking minute with rehearsals at the theatre, practice at home, visits with family and friends. When she felt she had established herself with the company and proved that her talent had earned her place and nothing else, Meg began to encourage the acquaintance of a few men.

Antoinette and Christine were completely baffled by this new effervescent Meg. Neither could put their finger on what exactly had changed about her but something had. The sparkle had gone from her once bright blue eyes. Now there was some desperate glitter about her.

To make matters worse Erik had disappeared somewhere without leaving anyone so much as a note. They did not know of Meg's missive from Erik and Meg would rather die than tell them about how Erik had treated her.

Meg threw herself into a merry-go-round of amusement. If she drank too much or spent late hours desperately seeking to erase Erik from her mind Meg cared nothing for the toll this took on her health.

Antoinette and Christine noted her almost frenetic gaiety. Meg laughed with desperation at the smallest amusing tale. She spoke more than ever before, almost fearing any silence they might share. Looking at her no one would know a deeply unhappy woman resided under all this frivolity. At least no one who did not know Meg well would not guess that something terribly wrong had occurred in Meg's life.

Neither Antoinette nor Christine could account for Meg's sudden change in character. The late nights and countless men going in and out of her apartment worried them. Meg often drank herself into oblivion according to her maid who had come to Antoinette in concern for her Mistress's health.

No amount of prodding from Meg's loved ones could pry any useful information from her. Antoinette began to wonder if Erik's continued absence had anything to do with Meg's sudden bout of socializing. Her behavior changed about the time Erik had left on some trip that would keep him away for a long while.

Antoinette had received only one letter from Erik in the last month and only one the month before. He did not even ask about Meg at all. He mentioned that he would be attending Christine's guest appearance at the opera house. Other than that he kept to generalities. Erik had asked about everyone except her daughter Meg.

Meg's continued ill-treatment of her body left her looking wane and washed out. She had taken to using makeup to cover up the telltale signs of neglect. She could not stand her own company of late. If left alone her mind tended to think upon forbidden subjects.

One particular evening Meg had just learned Erik would be attending Christine's performance. Not one word to her. Nothing in over two months now he would return for Christine. That slap in the face Meg could not take. She accepted an invitation to spend the evening in the company of a gentleman she had refused before as he seemed to be less than savory. Not malicious but his talent for breaking hearts had hm labled as a womanizer and cad.

On the evening she would be going to the opera Meg took special pains with her appearance. If her hands shook while she made herself ready, Meg put it down to excitement of the evening ahead.

Meg had been drinking as she dressed. Being occupied with that perhaps she imbibed a little more than she should have. She had felt she needed to bolster her courage. Tonight she had decided to take Steven to her bed. Once and for all she would remove Erik and his memory from her mind.

On the ride to the theatre Meg allowed Steven to take liberties she would have rejected just a month ago. Steven Gordon looked like every young girls image of Prince Charming. He treated the woman of the moment generously. This evening he had presented Meg with diamond earrings. He had whispered the matching necklace and bracelet were at home in his safe. Those would be presented to her at a later date. Meg had shuddered knowing what Steven would require from her to earn those two pieces of tainted devil's pawns. Meg shrugged off the dirty feeling that had filled her as Steven had kissed and caressed her in a familiar manner. She did not reject him as she had countless other times. Tonight would they not be even more intimate with one another?

Meg had led Steven on these past two months. Not letting him get too close but not pushing him away either. His attempts to kiss her she had been adroit in rejecting without seeming to reject him at all. She had not gone out with him alone but had been in his company with others from the theatre and theatre patrons.

As they entered the theatre Meg tried not to look where she knew Erik's box would be. Without her permission her eyes sought him out. The darkness in the box only gave her a glimpse of a dark shadow.

Steven drew her attention as he told her they were to be escorted to his box. Once they were seated Meg begged his pardon as she wanted to see Christine before she went on stage to perform her piece.

Meg wondered if Christine had chosen the aria Think of Me with Erik in mind. It had been her first real singing part that Erik had used his influence and threats to gain for Christine. Meg knew Christine still felt something more than mere admiration for Erik. She had admitted as much often enough. It would seem Erik returned her regard as he had made it a priority to attend this one evening's performance which featured a song from Christine.

Meg knocked on Christine's room once she had made her way through all the hectic activity backstage. She well remembered opening nights and all the nervous anxiety to perform well. All the last minute things that went wrong only added to the distress. Meg's own opening night would be in a few weeks.

When Meg heard Christine's invitation to enter, she cautiously opened the door not knowing if she might interrupt a private moment between Raoul and Christine. Coming fully into the small dressing room Meg could help but compare it to the sumptuous dressing room Christine had when Erik had given her Carlotta's dressing room.

Christine caught Meg's eyes in the mirror. She smiled widely. Meg could read the underlying nervousness in her sister's eyes. Meg wondered if Christine were more excited that Erik would be in the audience than the fact she would once again be center stage. She felt horrible for the evilness taking hold of her mind. Perhaps the alcohol she had consumed in abundance before coming out had something to do with her wicked meanderings. She had not eaten anything all day so the consumption of alcohol had not been the best thing perhaps.

Raoul did not seem to be present. Their mother had gone to sit with Erik at his request. No such invitation had come for Meg. Another slight Meg had to shrug off as if of little consequence. She denied feeling any pain at all. To admit how much Erik's callousness hurt would be opening the floodgates to the tears she had been holding back for weeks.

Meg approached Christine to place her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. Meeting her eyes Meg said, "You look exquisite tonight Christine. Where is that handsome husband of yours?"

Christine wanted to say something to Meg about her drinking. Even now Christine could smell the vapors of alcohol wafting her way from Meg. Meg had been mistreating her body for far too long. Something would soon give out if she continued in this fashion. Tonight and especially not this moment, seemed appropriate to address this issue. One day very soon Christine would be confronting Meg. Their mother had already made dire threats to do just that. Tonight Christine had hoped Meg would forgo any spirits as she might run into Erik. Christine felt if anyone could get through to Meg it would be Erik. She could not help but notice how close the two had been in those last days before Meg's kidnapping. Erik's sudden disappearance had left them baffled.

That last night things had seemed to have been all but settled between Erik and Meg. With no explanations to anyone Erik had simply left town the following morning. Anyone with two seeing eyes could tell how completely bewildered and hurt Meg had been. Christine wanted to pound some sense into Erik's fuddled mind. All those years he spent alone moaning to have someone to share his life with, then when a perfectly willing woman comes along he absconds like a thief with the family silver.

"Raoul came earlier before the crowd descended. Oh Meg, look what Erik sent. Roses, tied with black ribbon just as he used to give to me when I pleased him. I am so nervous to have him in the audience. I know I have performed for him before but that…well that was not the same as tonight. Tonight will be the first time I take the stage without Erik being responsible. I must make him proud." In her own excitement to be performing Christine missed the woeful look now covering Meg's once smiling face.

It took every ounce of Meg's reserve to force her voice to sound happy and supportive for Christine when all she really wished to do was curl into a ball until the end of time.

"Don't worry so Christine. You could never disappoint Erik. I have been present during your practice sessions as you recall. Only praise for your excellence did I hear leave your instructor's mouth in the two weeks you have been practicing. No one with hearing could think anything other than you sing divinely. You know that as well Christine. Do you think Erik would allow you to make a fool of yourself?" As painful as the admission was, Meg knew it to be the truth. Erik would watch over Christine no matter that Raoul had claimed her heart.

Perhaps Erik's adoration of Christine had rekindled love in his heart for his onetime pupil. It nearly crippled Meg to think of Erik lusting after Christine once more. Raoul would surely kill him or Erik would kill Raoul. Either way, Christine would be devastated and Meg would perish from the agony in her heart and soul.

Tonight Meg would attempt to put Erik and all the misery he caused her in the past. Perhaps she could come to care for Steven. Meg knew very well Steven had no love for her. All his interest had always been of an intimate nature.

Meg kissed Christine on the cheek and wished her well. Now Meg had to return to her box and give her own grand performance. No one would know of her performance other than herself. To everyone else she would seem to be one of the happiest of women. No one would know the crushing weight upon her heart nearly killing her with the burden of unrequited love.

If Erik had ever felt even a small portion of what Meg suffered now, she could forgive some of the insanity that had ruled him when trying to win the object of his affection. Christine had given Erik some very cruel blows while under his tutelage.

Meg entered the box returning Steven's smile. When the lights flickered they both took their seats. Once seated Meg could not help but search for Erik's box. She saw his tall shadow standing at the rail of the box. He could not even bear to seat himself in anticipation of Christine's arrival on stage.

Reaching for a glass and the bottle of wine or Champaign, whichever it was Meg did not care to know. If it gave her some relief from the thoughts chasing around in her head was her only concern. Meg poured a generous amount. Quickly she downed that glass to pour another consuming it just as swiftly as she had the first. Before Christine ever took to the stage Meg had downed half a bottle. The fullness of her stomach had been the only thing stopping her from emptying the bottle.

All Meg heard throughout the performance was some sort of buzzing and humming. Now as everyone applauded Meg heard muffled sounds. Everything seemed to be moving even though she knew herself to be seated and on a solid, unmoving seat.

Never had a performance seemed to end in mere minutes. Meg could not remember hearing Christine's performance. In fact she could not say whether there had even been a performance at all. Her head had taken to spinning around in an alarming manner.

When Meg stood to leave she swayed falling against Steven's shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arm around her to steady her. Meg felt extremely grateful for his support. Without his helping hand Meg felt certain she might fall. Why could her legs not seem to hold her?

Steven half carried half guided Meg to where she had told her mother she would meet her after the performance. Blindly Meg let Steven lead the way. She could barely put one foot in front of the other. She almost felt as if she had left her body.

Meg nearly pulled away from Steven when she saw Erik's handsome form standing next to her mother. Meg blearily took in all of him. God, how she loved that man. Even after hurting Meg as he had she would lay prostrate at his feet if he would but ask it of her. Blessedly perhaps he did not. He did not even so much as greet her.

Meg must have garbled something acceptable to her mother as she bid Meg a good evening with the admonishment not to stay out too late. She had practice tomorrow bright and early. Antoinette had given up trying to curb Meg's behavior. She was after all an adult. If Meg needed her mother she would be there waiting with open arms. Antoinette tried to convince herself this was true even as her motherly instincts had her wanting to reprimand Meg for such careless actions. Antoinette had to bite her tongue to hold in what wanted to come out of her mouth.

Erik wanted to tear that pompous man holding Meg into tiny shreds. Why did not Antoinette simply forbid Meg going anywhere with that man in her condition? Anyone with eyes could see Meg could not even stand on her own two feet. She had imbibed beyond her ability to function normally.

When nothing had been forthcoming Erik would have taken matters into his own hands but Raoul and Christine arrived. Erik could not help but admire how beautiful Christine looked. Tonight she had made him a very proud man. She had given the performance of a lifetime. The standing ovation at the end of her performance Erik felt in some small way belonged to him as well as Christine. That had been what he had worked with her all those years to achieve.

His love for her had been secondary which shamed Erik to admit even to himself. That is why he had needed to be certain what he and Meg felt had been the be all and end all to one another. These last two months had been pure hell for him.

Day and night he could think of nothing but Meg. He heard her sweet voice in the breeze off the ocean as he stood on the cliffs at the seaside establishment where he had sought refuge. The cottage had been sparse but it had been isolated. Being alone once more had allowed Erik to clear everything out of his mind. Only the important things like loving Meg with every inch of his heart and mind had been kept out for close examination. His conclusion in the end had been what he had suspected all along. He loved Meg. If she would have him he would worship the ground she trod upon.

Never in all his imaginings of their first meeting after their months of separation had he thought it would be with Meg being held so intimately by a strange man. Strange to Erik at least, everyone else seemed to have an acquaintance with him.

Erik cursed his request that Meg socialize with other men. What harebrained insanity had made him do that? Why could he have not simply suggested they meet as friends among others so they could become better acquainted? Erik knew very well it had been his old insecurities raising their ugly heads.

As Meg walked unsteadily toward the exit Erik wanted to shout at everyone to stop her from leaving with that lecherous rogue. Could they not see what the man had in mind? He had plied poor unsuspecting Meg with unaccustomed spirits thereby rendering her helpless to repulse any unwanted advances he may make toward her.

When no one seemed willing to say a word Erik took it upon himself to follow the couple. If no one else cared for Meg then he would be her rescuer once again.

The carriage just left the front of the theatre when Erik reached the sidewalk. Not wanting to waste time waiting for a cabbie or his carriage Erik began to sprint down the sidewalk. He dodged other late night pedestrians. With the weekend traffic it made it easy for Erik to travel only slightly slower than the carriage. He was able to keep a respectable distance between them yet keep the carriage within his sight.

One scream from Meg and Erik would tear that man apart leaving his carcass for the rats and night creatures to devour. Erik smiled evilly picturing that man's elegant torso picked clean by varmints. It would seem Erik still had a somewhat vicious nature when provoked. Not that he would harm the man unless he did anything untoward when dealing with Meg.

Erik would not let himself believe Meg would willingly do anything of an intimate nature with that man. How could she if she loved him? In the months he had been away she had many men callers but no one who remained as her suitor. Brimley had kept him apprised of her social engagements as best he could. Erik dare not inquire of Antoinette about Meg's coming and going.

Brimley had informed him several times that he was a world class jackass. Erik had nearly come back a few days after leaving when he had received word of Meg's devastation upon reading his note to her. Only Erik's need for both he and Meg to be perfectly clear about their feelings had stayed Erik's feet from bringing him home.

Just as the carriage slowed the sky opened up with large drops of rain beginning to fall. Everyone in the street began to head for the nearest cover. Those who had the foresight to carry an umbrella opened them with a flourish. True Englishmen knew the unpredictability of their weather and carried an umbrella at the ready at all times.

Erik did not even have his coat. He had not spared the time to retrieve it when he saw Meg leaving with that man. Now as the cold rain soaked his suit to his very skin, Erik wished for something he could use to deflect just a small portion of the rain.

Squinting into the thick falling rain Erik could barely make out two people stepping down to the sidewalk. Erik had been going to follow them into the hotel but just as he would have crossed the street a band of late night revilers choose that moment to enter the hotel at the same time as Meg and her gentleman escort.

Erik would find a fire escape around back. The gentleman looked to be a man of means which meant the top most floor of the building. Usually there were only one or two suites on that floor.

Splashing across the street Erik shivered as cold rain drizzled down under his collar to run in a trickle down his back. Like as not he would end up chilled to the bone and come down with some illness or other. Wet and cold did not mix well when added to the often delicate human constitution. Erik had for the most part always been healthy but the damp cold underneath the opera house had made him prone to colds and short lived fevers.

He would do as he had always done, take his herbs and drink tea laced with honey. If that did not drive the cold out he resorted to whiskey or brandy. The brandy and the whiskey did not cure his colds or fevers but those beverages did seem to make him care less that he felt ill.

Erik climbed up the fire escape. He edged out onto the small ledge that ran around the outer part of the building. He looked in every window that did not have the draperies drawn.

Just when he thought he would not find them Erik spied them through what looked to be the sitting room. Meg swayed as the man placed her gently on her feet. He let her go but had to quickly take her back into his arms as it appeared she fainted.

Erik would have broken the window when the man carried Meg into what must be the master bedroom. He dare not think what would happen once those doors closed behind the couple. Erik drew his fist back to break the glass not caring that he could injure his precious musical hands. Meg at the moment was what mattered most.

A shout from below had Erik cursing. A bobby had just picked that moment to come into the alley to make his nightly rounds of the neighborhood. He walked this way every evening to assure the hotel customers were not troubled by thieves or voyeurs. A shrill whistle sounded alerting all other patrolling policemen of some problem. Erik hated to leave Meg but could not risk being caught. If the damn rain had stopped he would have not been so apt to be caught. With the cold slowing him down they just might be able to outrun him.

With one last lingering look into the room Erik began to climb upward. Once on the roof he ran across to the other side to go to the edge so he could judge how far the next roof was. It seemed to be within jumping distance. Going back the other way Erik gathered himself to make the run. Running as fast as he could, Erik stepped up onto the little lip on the roof as he ran. He shoved himself as hard as he could with his powerful legs.

Erik flew through the air like a bird. His landing in no way resembled the graceful landing of a bird. He grunted as he felt his ankle turn beneath him. He rolled several times until a protruding chimney brought him to an abrupt halt. Groaning and limping he made his way throught the building to the street. The building had several businesses located on different levels. Erik could be thankful the offices were closed and no one remained in the building.

The ground floor housed a prestigious restaurant from which the most delicious aromas were emitted throughout the building. If Erik had not just spent an hour in the rain then wallowed in filth he would have stepped in and ordered a bowl of some hot soup. As it was he had to avoid everyone. Looking as he did, they would find just cause to call in the authorities. He would have a hard time explaining his appearance and the fact that he had been skulking around the upper part of the building after hours.

Feeling a sneeze coming on Erik made his exit post haste. Stepping into the pouring rain once more Erik pulled his collar up around his neck. The gesture served little or no purpose as he had already been soaked to the skin. Shivering as he walked Erik cursed his dreadful luck. Fate seemed to always want to put brick walls in front of him blocking his way to anything Erik had ever wanted in life.

By the time Erik entered his front door he felt very sorry for himself. He allowed Brimley to scold him while proclaiming Erik the most idiotic genius he knew. Brimley mumbled dire warnings of impending illnesses as he removed Erik's wet outer jacket and waistcoat. He would draw Master Erik a bath and send up some hot soup, after which he was to get into bed immediately. At some other time Erik would take Brimley to task for being so outspoken. For the moment he needed that hot bath and soup. His bed beckoned him like a siren's call.

Misery and worry over what might be happening to Meg at that moment almost had Erik returning to the rain to seek her out. A sudden dizziness along with sever shivers overtakin him staid his gallant attempt to return to Meg's rescue. His mind may be willing but the body was not.

Dragging his feet Erik climbed up to his room. That would be the last time Erik left his room for quite some time.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I suppose we've all had a morning after. I hope this satisfies everyone. I didn't let Meg get herself into a fix she couldn't get out of. Can't have too much angst. I am not an angst fest kind of person unless it leads to happiness. Thanks to those loyal reviewers and the ones just jumping in. **

**Twenty**

**The Morning After**

The morning after Meg's disgrace, she awoke in a strange bed. The worst part had been looking over and seeing bare shoulders which obviously belonged to a man. Flashes of last night played behind her tightly closed eyes. She could not remember everything but could piece enough together to know she had done something stupid last night. To what extent she could not be sure, but occupying a bed with an as yet unknown male could not be a good sign. It was not Erik as the hair color was all wrong. The shoulders while broad were not muscled as Erik's were.

Meg groaned in shame as she turned to her side. She felt the mattress shift next to her. Closing her eyes Meg prayed he would not touch her. If he did she may well scream the place down, wherever she happened to be at the moment. The whole end of the evening seemed like so much swirling fog. Meg could remember nothing after leaving the opera house other than those shameful flashes of memories.

Cautiously she slid her hand underneath the covers. She sighed when she encountered the soft, silky cloth of her camisole and bloomers still in place. At least she had not turned into a complete wanton. Amongst all those flashes she had not seen any scenes of debauchery. Meg could not even remember a kiss.

Meg startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off as she cried in anguish, "Please don't." She thought she knew who shared the bed with her but as of yet did not want to face him. Steven was a known seducer of women but it had also been touted around how those women all had only good things to say about him. He never left any woman feeling as if she had been thrown over for the new woman waiting in line. Steven was a master at letting women think it had been their idea to break off any liason.

His thoughtfulness had kept his bed occupied when he felt the need. Lately he had wanted it to be Meg but he thought she might be somewhat less experienced than he liked his women to be. He wouldn't want to hurt an innocent or lead her down the garden path.

Steven sighed. He could hear the tears in Meg's voice. It had been his intention to tease her this morning. He had not known just how innocent she was until this very moment. He had suspected. She had not even let him kiss her properly on the evenings they had spent together. Of course they had always been in the company of others but still a good-night kiss would not have been amiss.

It had been his intention to have a little fun at her expense last night but unfortunately she had overindulged in wine and God only knew what else. He, not being a complete cad had forgone his pleasure to take care of Meg. He found he did not mind taking care of her as much as he thought he might. Even without the intimate part of their association Steven found Meg an entertaining woman. At times she seemed quite feisty.

Steven found he did not have the heart to tease her when he heard the misery in her voice. Quickly he said, "Meg nothing happened last night, on my honor as a gentleman. You passed out and I put you to bed. If I am to be dubbed a rogue for sleeping in my own bed instead of the floor or some uncomfortable couch, then call me a rogue of the first order. I plead guilty.

It isn't that I didn't want to venture into the amorous arena with you but sometimes I got the feeling you were only using me, not that I mind. I myself am heart whole and unencumbered. What better person with which to find consolation? Last night my dear girl you passed out leaving me to play the chivalrous night. I find I much prefer that role than odious cad and womanizer.

Was that man who stared daggers into my heart the man who has your interest? The tall man with the curious looking mask on his face who stood beside your mother? I do think if we were alone he may have done me some harm. I swear I felt cold fingers of ice trail down my back. I would not wish to bring his wrath down upon me. Just by the looks of him I dare say he would be quite daunting as an opponent on the field of battle.

I brought you here last night to test your convictions of shall we say slightly more than friendly congeniality? I don't think I would have taken things beyond the experimentation stage. At least I hope my honor would have stood the test. I have long suspected you are a chaste maiden and my standards do not include deflowering virgins. I beg your pardon for speaking so crassly but under the circumstances I feel we have gone past the line where circumspection is required."

When Meg flushed quiltily Steven had to wonder what brought such a look upon her face. Perhaps sweet Meg and her gentleman had gone further than Steven thought. It really made no difference as Steven felt quite certain Meg had only her masked acquaintance in her sights.

Steven continued to reasure Meg, "Last night I wanted to do away with all the intimate nonsense so we might be simply companions when either of us finds ourselves lonely. I tire of constantly being expected to play Romeo. It would be pleasant to carry on a simple conversation while sharing a meal with a woman.

Don't misunderstand me. I am not emasculated. I would welcome sharing any intimacies you might care to indulge with no expectations beyond the moment's pleasure. If not, well at least let us remain friends. One can never have too many friends.

So am I forgiven for sleeping in my own bed?" Meg turned over so she could see his face. She read nothing but honest sincerity on his handsome face.

Meg punched him in the shoulder as she exclaimed, "You bounder. All this time, I had to work myself up to letting you…well to allow you more liberties than would be considered proper. Then last night…well you know darn well what happened last night.

If you had told me how you felt it would have saved me many hours worry about how to reject your advances, which I had fully intended to do until…well until circumstances forced me to reconsider things. By the way I think you must be mistaken about Erik. He and I…well, he and I are barely even friends." Meg's catch in her voice gave a telltale clue as her real feelings on the matter. Steven thanked his mother for instilling just enough chivalry in him that he did not take advantage of Meg. She and her darkly belligerent admirer were more than mere friends.

Narrowing her eyes Meg asked, "Are you sure nothing…nothing untoward happened?" She could not breathe freely until she knew without a doubt nothing had happened between them last night.

Steven placed his hand over his heart then proceeded to proclaim absolutely nothing had occurred of a sensual nature. Meg remained as chaste as if she had worn a chastity belt.

Although mollified to learn she had done nothing that would irrevocably mar her decency Meg still felt the sting of humiliation as was proper and deserved. She had after all spent the night in the same bed with a gentleman who had no marital contract with her. Only she and Steven would know nothing but sleep had taken place behind the closed door. She had played the fool overindulging in Champaign or had it been wine? Meg could not even remember what Devil's brew she had imbibed.

Meg groaned again. What if Erik knew of her misconduct? Even Meg would not believe the innocent way they had spent the night if Steven had not told her nothing had happened between them. What man slept in the same bed as a woman without taking some advantage of the situation? Meg almost lost track of her thoughts when her feminine dignity wondered why Steven had been able to resist her. Shaking off such stupidly inane wonderings, Meg opted to leave it all behind her firmly placing it in some far corner of her mind.

"Meg it is of an hour when the hotel kitchen will be sending up my breakfast and morning paper. If you stay in this bed dressed as you are I cannot guarantee how long my gentlemanly conduct will last. I will turn my back so that you may leave to dress. Your clothing will be in the room next to this one. I had a maid take them so that they could be washed and pressed for you. There is a robe sitting on the chair by the door with a pair of slippers. Both will be rather large of size but adequate for your needs.

That room has its own facilities so you may lock the door if you feel the need. Once you are ready I shall escort you out the back way so no one will be the wiser. I promise to keep my own council if you do the same. Can't have anyone thinking I am other than a cad. I would lose all credibility among my peers as a womanizer.

The hotel staff is accustomed to cleaning articles of women's clothing coming from my room. I don't think anyone will have taken note of just who came in with me last night. My lips shall be sealed on the matter even if tortured in a most vile fashion. Now, up you get my girl."

Meg needed no second prompting. As soon as Steven turned back the other way she scooted with more haste than decorum out from under the covers. She could not believe how incredibly lucky she had been to choose Steven when she misplaced all her good sense. All Meg could hope for now would be to make it home without her mother being any the wiser about what had taken place last night or rather what had nearly taken place. If not for Steven's thoughtfulness Meg could now be a ruined woman. To some she may already be considered a fallen woman since she and Erik had been intimate. When Erik had taken Meg's innocence most would say that had been her moment of disgrace. Meg did not think of her first time with Erik other than as the wonderful experience it had been for her.

Getting through breakfast with Steven had been much more amiable than Meg had any right to expect. Another type of man would be berating her while calling her tease, charlatan, woman of loose virtue and any number of other horrible terms. If her near disaster showed her anything it had been that life is too short and unpredictable to let things go on without finding a reason for the unexplained.

She should have confided in her mother about Erik. Always her mother had given her good advice throughout the years. Perhaps she could have asked Erik for an explanation of why he had done what he did. Maybe then Meg could understand and except that Erik really cared nothing for her.

As much as she had told herself he didn't have feelings for her, Meg had retained a small portion of belief that something had occurred which had made Erik leave. Further thought on the matter had Meg hopefully believing it had been Erik's own insecurities which had caused this separation and not any regret on his part.

Now that Meg could think rationally she could see that if Erik had wanted Christine, he would have simply taken her as he had done before. If she rejected him once more he would have returned her then disappeared. He had done neither of those things.

She tried not to let Stevens's words give her too much hope. As hard as she tried, Meg could not help the little flicker of optimism coming to life inside of her.

Steven had bid her farewell asking that she keep in touch unless she and that dark masked highwayman became something more than mere acquaintances.

As Steven watched Meg hurry inside he wondered if he should have let her know he had sent round a note to her mother that she was safe and sound. While Meg had been dressing he had summoned a bellboy to take a note to Madame Giry. The woman must have been worried sick about Meg. In the end he had decided to add a little more to Meg's life's lesson. There would always be a morning after and consequences to face.

Arriving home Meg tried her best to enter without running into anyone. She should have guessed her mother had gone to her room and noted her still freshly made bed. Meg wanted to ignore her mother's stern call from the sitting room as Meg passed it on tiptoes.

"Megan Louise Giry." Meg sighed deeply. With the angry calling out of all three of her names Meg knew her mother had to be furious with her.

Stepping into the sitting room Meg could thank her lucky stars no one else would witnessed her disgrace. Not able to look her mother in the eye Meg sat in the chair her mother directed her to with a single gesture of her hand. Once seated Meg glanced briefly toward her mother's silent accusing stare trying to discern just how angry and upset she was. Meg and Christine had always said their mother had been the only person they knew who could say so much without uttering a word. Meg squirmed in anticipation of her dressing down. Her mother had been known to be quite caustic when the occasion warranted.

"Well I suppose it is a blessing you have come home. If that young man had not sent round a note of your whereabouts and an assurance of your safety I think I would have sent the authorities in search of you. You should be eternally grateful to that young man for his gentlemanly behavior. Others would not have hesitated to take advantage of you.

I will not have you running amok Meg. All this foolishness must stop. I do not know what happened between you and Erik but I want the both of you to settle this once and for all. It is not good for either of you.

To top everything off Brimley sent round a note informing us that Erik had taken ill. The fool had spent the night in the rain. I will be visiting him in a few days. Brimley is trying to get Erik to send for a doctor. I know how Erik feels about such things. He will no doubt protest any such thing.

I know you are a grown woman but I do hope you respect me enough to listen to me. Meg, whatever happened between you two, please try to decide if it is worth losing him and what you had without a fight. Erik can be stubborn. He gets these ideas in his head that no one will ever truly want him. I do not blame Christine for rejecting him in favor of Raoul but she did hurt him in a way he had not been hurt in many years. I suppose his mother had been the only other person Erik loved with that much intensity and she had not even seemed to care for him at all. When she gave him to that man in the fair Erik nearly died. He suffered heartbreak as well as the physical abuse. Life has taught him to be wary of giving his heart. I suppose he would use his brilliant mind to pick apart any reason that he should trust his heart to anyone. He is his own worst enemy most of the time. I do not know how you feel about him but I have seen the way you look at him. He looks at you in much the same way."

Meg heard all her mother said but could not process any of it as her mind had grasped onto what seemed most important to her. Erik had fallen ill. He could be dying at this moment. Influenza had been spreading. Other illnesses just as deadly popped up when cleanliness in the environment left much to be desired. Erik only came into contact with those places when he went about town looking for property to purchase. Had he been exposed to some foreign disease?

When she announced she would be going to see him at once Antoinette persuaded Meg to give it some time. When she found out how Erik faired then if he were not too ill Meg could visit him. It would do no one any good to expose herself to something that would make her ill as weii as everyone else.

Not knowing how ill Erik really was had Meg on tenterhooks. Her mother advised her to wait. Waiting had never been Meg's strong suit. She had always been a charge ahead then live with the consequences sort of person. That last bit gave Meg pause for thought. That very charge ahead without thought attitude had gotten her into trouble lately, with Erik many times and almost with Steven just last night.

Meg agreed to wait until further information had been gained as to Erik's condition before she made any moves one way or the other. Needing the support of Christine just now, Meg went in search of her closest friend. Christine had almost the same reaction as Meg. Hers had been tempered just a bit but she still felt terribly worried. Raoul told her Erik would not allow any illness to put him under the ground. He would not go without a fight.

Meg and Christine looked at him in horror. They had not been thinking of his imminent death. They were only hoping it was some minor illness such as he had caught a chill. Illness was one thing but being at deaths door was something else entirely. Meg had just gotten the idea of Erik's demise out of her head now Raoul forced it back in.

Meg and Christine took one look at one another and began to cry in earnest. Raoul felt somewhat at a loss. As he gave what comfort he could he hoped Madame would come and rescue him. Over the next few days Raoul spent time going between the two women crying inconsolably and the window watching anxiously every day for the carriage that would bring Antoinette back to relieve him of his duties of comforting two crying females.

Antoinette would only tell them Erik had been doing as well as expected. From the look on Meg's face Raoul knew Meg wanted to shake more information out of her mother. Why the woman had been so circumspect Raoul thought might have something to do with the calculating look in Antoinette's eyes. She apparently had no qualms about using Erik's illness as a convenient way to test Meg's feelings for Erik. Raoul began to suspect Antoinette had been cagey with her reporst in order to bring Meg to her senses about her feelings.

Raoul wondered if he were to become ill if they would shed as many tears for him. He felt a little mean spirited for having such a thought but he had not quite gotten over the idea that Christine harbored some residual feelings for Erik. Not all that passion on stage the night of Don Juan Triumphant had been acting.

That night in the privacy of their bedroom Raoul used all the skills in his seductive arsenal to sway Christine's full attention to him. Christine did not know what had prompted such amorous attention from Raoul but whatever had caused it she hoped it happened again. Raoul had always been an attentive and considerate lover. Tonight he surpassed every night they had spent together, including their honeymoon night. They would not know until later that a child had been conceived that night.

Meg alone in her bed down the hall cried herself to sleep. The world would be an empty, lonely place if Erik were gone. Just those two months without him had been a living hell. To have her whole life living in that empty void did not appeal to Meg at all.

After Erik had attacked her Meg had thought herself blessed when no child had resulted from their two times of intimacy. Now she wished with all her heart that she carried a part of Erik under her breast. Thoughts of what might have been made Meg cry all the harder. She pulled a pillow to her for comfort. It would be long and stressful days ahead until news of Erik's health had been learned by Meg and the others. Antoinette would only give vague reports that satisfied no one. She hinted that Erik's illness was of a serious nature but did not seem to be concerned after any of her visits to her home. Meg thought if had been her going to Erik's home she would not have been satisfied to stay in the lower level of the house knowing Erik lay in his bed feeling miserable and alone. She would not have taken Brimley's word alone. Meg would have wanted to see with her own eyes how Erik faired.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am taking big plunges lately. I made a video and put it up on YouTube. For me that is something big. I am not computer savy like most of you. Please give it a looksee. Leave a comment please. If it is crap say it's crap or give suggestions how to improve it. I want to learn to make some really great ones for my stories. The address will be in my profile. **

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Angel of Mercy**

Antoinette had gone to Erik's only to be told by Brimley it would be best to leave Master Erik for the time being. He was a hard man to please at the best of times and in illness he became quite vile.

Antoinette made the trip daily from Raoul's to Erik's house. She and Brimley would discuss Erik's condition then move on to how they might get Erik and Meg to come to their senses. Antoinette told Brimley what Erik had told her the night of Christine's performance and Meg's little mishap.

They concluded Erik's night in the rain may well have something to do with Meg's leaving with that man. Erik had disappeared soon after Meg had left. It was not beyond the realm of possibility that Erik had followed Meg. I t would not be the first time he had pursued a woman using stealth as his method to spy on her.

On the fourth day when Erik's fever rose to 105° Brimley told Erik he would be sending for the doctor regardless of Erik's opinion on the matter. Erik had not wanted a doctor as he would be required to remove his mask. Erik very rarely went without that sacred covering. When he put that piece of cloth on his face Erik felt as if all his sins were covered as well as his horrid face.

Brimley had left Erik's bedroom ignoring all Erik's shouts intermittent with coughing spells. Antoinette arrived just shortly before Brimley had been going to send for the doctor. She had been waiting for Erik's illness to resolve itself before she came into contact with him. They could not take the chance that he had something contagious.

These last few days with Brimley gave Antoinette some much needed quiet to scrutinize all that had been happening lately. She could think with a clearer head without Meg and Christine's crying while hanging on her neck.

Erik had told her before Christine's performance that he hoped to have a pleasant surprise for her. Antoinette did not need to think too hard what he had been going to tell her.

Antoinette thought Meg had come to her senses during Erik's illness but needed to make sure of her feelings before Erik placed his heart at her feet. He may not be able to withstand another blow to his heart. Antoinette would let Meg stew for a while in uncertainty. After all Antoinette did not know for sure just how ill Erik was or was not did she? She had not seen him with her own eyes so if asked she could look dismayed at the question, even saddened. She had been around actors for a number of years after all.

Upon learning of his illness her motherly concern had risen to the fore in the beginning until she had learned Erik seemed as if he would recover. She felt as if Erik were a part of her family. If all went as she hoped Erik could well be her son-in-law. That would please her very much. Erik had become a fine man. He still had a few rough edges but for the most part he had overcome his poor treatment as a child and young man.

Today Brimley had greeted Antoinette with exuberance. At least as much as a highly trained butler would permit himself to show outwardly. Master Erik had not been the best of patients. Brimley knew Madame Giry possessed some sort of control over his employer. Brimley thought today may well be the day for Antoinette to enter Erik's sickroom.

Apprizing her of all that had been happening since her last visit Brimley led Antoinette upstairs and into Erik's bedroom for the first time since he had become ill. Antoinette blushed profusely upon noting Erik's Lack of clothing on his upper body. She hoped he at least had some sort of trousers on for propriety's sake. Seeing all that bared flesh may cause her unease but she could not help but admire all that Erik had been blessed with in perfectly formed muscles. He would make an exquisite model for a sculpture.

Bringing herself back from losing sight of her objective Antoinette laid her hand across Erik's burning forehead. She frowned to feel the heat coming off his skin. She lowered her head to his chest. Loud rattling sounds came from where his lungs would be.

Antoinette turned to Brimley and asked him to heat pans of water to boiling point. He would need to send someone to the apothecary for some mentholated ointment. Until the doctor could come they would make Erik as comfortable as they could. This being the time for such illnesses the doctor could be held up for quite some time.

Flu had broken out in parts of London. Antoinette prayed Erik only had a cold with perhaps a slight respiratory infection. Years of living in the opera house had forced Antoinette to learn many doctoring skills. The opera house being such a large establishment only had one doctor so many had to learn how to treat themselves.

Brimley felt relieved to relinquish control to someone else. If something unthinkable happened he would not want to be responsible in any way. He cared for his employer far too much to risk treating Master Erik with the lowly skills of a butler.

The doctor made it just after nine in the evening. He approved of the vapor baths. When he listened to Erik's lungs they sounded as if the congestion had loosened. He should begin to cough up the mucous thereby clearing the restrictive breathing.

Antoinette had taken a few extra pillows to raise Erik up to nearly a sitting position. With instructions to be sure the patient remained hydrated Dr. Frost took his leave. Antoinette had been reassured by the doctor that Erik had only a cold with congestion. No more need be done than what they were already doing. He should pull through completely recovered as he seemed to be a man of a strong constitution.

Antoinette stayed until Erik regained consciousness. She made sure he ate and drank. When he requested aid to the facilities she rang for Brimley. Antoinette would only do so much and since Brimley didn't seem to mind why not place this part of Erik's care back into the man's capable hands.

Erik's throat felt as if he had swallowed a burning coal, one that scratched all the way down. He tried to speak when he saw Brimley sleeping in a chair near his bed. All that he managed to get out had been a croak.

Not wanting to strain his voice Erik looked for some way to draw the man's attention. He felt so weak Erik doubted he would have the ability to sit up let alone leave this bed without aid. He vaguely remembered having done so with Brimley's assistance. That had been a humiliating experience at best. At least he had been spared Antoinette's assistance during that task.

Erik had no way of knowing how long ago that trip had been but the urgency he felt left him with little doubt it had been some time ago.

Knocking a book from the bedside table Brimley startled to hear the loud thump. When he saw Erik awake but looking very weak Brimley attempted a small smile then recalled his station.

Erik pointed to his bathroom door. Brimley understood Erik's need. Having to be nearly carried to his own bathroom Erik just put down on his long list of indignities he had suffered all his life.

With many silent curses Erik at last found peace and relief in his own bathroom. If it would not be somewhat uncomfortable Erik considered remaining where he now sat. When Erik pulled the chain to flush the commode this alerted Brimley to the fact of Erik needing his aid once more to return to the bed.

Feeling weaker than a day old kitten and just as ineffectual Erik leaned back heavily against his pillows. Once he had caught his breath he motioned toward his desk for something to write with. Having been handed a pencil and paper Erik asked all those questions he wanted answered.

He asked who had paid him visits while he had been ill. He did not ask specifically for any one person. Erik wanted to know if Meg had been by to enquire as to his wellbeing but would not ask directly. Brimley had told him Antoinette had been the only person who had paid a visit. As to anyone else, not a soul had rung the bell. Of course Madame did say she would be telling everyone of his illness. As Erik would be needing his rest everyone would visit once he regained his strength.

Not liking the answer to that question Erik threw the offending paper and pencil across the room as if they were directly responsible for Meg's absence. Why the hell did she not come? She could have at least sent an inquiry. For all Meg knew he could be at death's door with one foot in the grave. Did he not matter to her? Erik wished he had asked Antoinette some questions. Of course that would have required more strength than he had at present.

Brimley left Erik's room smiling for his employer's show of temper. Temper meant Erik would now be on the mend.

Erik felt relieved to have a few moments to recover his dignity. It came to him that he might be able to use his present condition in some way. Perhaps Erik could elicit some sympathy from Meg. He knew she had a kind heart and would defend the weaker beings fiercely.

Erik scooted down under the covers. He folded his arms scrunching his face into a dark scowl. When he had more strength than a toddler, Erik would be paying Mademoiselle Giry a visit if she did not come to him first. She had better have some acceptable answers for her behavior. Why Antoinette had not taken a hand to her backside he could not fathom.

Under the influence of his dire promises Erik completely disregarded the fact that he had freed Meg to do what she wished with whomever she wished. Just because he had expected different results did not change the fact that it had been his convoluted reasoning that had lead them to this impasse. Erik had waited long enough for some explanation. Now things would be in his hands under his control.

Erik put his hands behind his head in a much better frame of mind once having made the decision to confront Meg. He smiled just thinking about how they could make up once all the misunderstandings had been removed.

The scowl returned along with an angry glitter to Erik's eyes when he remembered that foppish gentleman who had taken Meg into that bedroom. Erik dare not think what might have taken place behind that closed door. If he did someone may well end up with a Punjab around his throat.

Antoinette had plenty of time on the journey home to mull over how she could use Erik's incapacitation to her advantage. She and Brimley had discussed this very subject during her visits.

Clearly Meg wanted to be with Erik and it had been just as clear Erik wanted her there. Neither of them had the sense God gave a goose. Well now things were in her hands. If Antoinette overstated Erik's ill health to everyone, especially Meg, who would know other than Brimley and herself of course that anything other than the pure truth had been relayed? Erik would not protest as he would be getting what he wanted, Meg's attention. If Antoinette had known how closely her thoughts ran with Erik's it would have given her cause to pause and consider how alike they had become over time, although Antoinette had a softer touch than Erik did.

Antoinette drew upon her years of watching performers show a variety of emotions at the drop of a hat. She stood outside the door to Raoul and Christine's home thinking of every sad thing in the world to bring tears to her eyes. When she felt the trickle of one lone tear she drew out her handkerchief to place over her mouth so she would look as if she had been crying for some time.

Opening the door Antoinette felt somewhat surprised to be set upon by two women. Each asked questions faster than she could answer them. Raoul stood in the background with a look of resolution on his face. Meg and Christine would not leave the front parlor window seat the whole time Antoinette had been gone. Every time Antoinette left for Erik's home it was the same.

As soon as they saw her carriage's return, both women had nearly trampled Raoul to get into the foyer. Once they saw Antoinette they set upon her with a deluge of questions. The poor women seemed quite distressed.

Taking matters into his own hands, Raoul pulled Christine and Meg away from Antoinette's side admonishing them gently for not giving the poor woman time to catch her breath. Could they not see their mother seemed distressed?

Meg took time to examine her mother when Raoul's words of criticism took root. Once Meg calmed down her mother's tears and grief-stricken face registered with heartrending clarity. For her mother to cry meant the worst had either happened already or would soon become a reality.

Meg pressed her hands over her heart as it felt as if it would cease to beat at any moment.

Antoinette felt only slightly guilty to see her daughter Meg's distress. If this worked as she planned Meg would forgive her mother's little deception.

Raoul took Antoinette's arm to guide her gently into the parlor. Once having seated her Raoul bade the other two women to take a seat so they might hear what Antoinette had learned.

Briefly, without too much embellishment Antoinette told them what she had encountered upon visiting Erik. She exaggerated just enough so they would think that perhaps Erik lingered at the precipice of life and death. If this had been the truth Antoinette never would have done such an evil thing as to use Erik's illness in this way. She felt much more justified since he had now passed the threshold of danger.

Erik had indeed in the earlier stages of his illness been teetering on the edge but now he seemed headed for recovery. Antoinette did not feel she lied egregiously as Erik had been extremely ill and still had not fully recovered. If the Angel of Death had beat a hasty retreat from Erik's presence how was Antoinette to know?

Meg's response to the news had been all Antoinette could have hoped for. When Meg insisted she would be making a visit to Erik regardless of any improprieties no one seemed to think about putting forward any protests to the contrary. Meg would see Erik and run over anyone who got in her way.

No one made a move to detain her. The look on her face let them know Meg would take out anyone putting up any sort of barricade in front of her. be it a human barrier or some solid object.

When Christine would have called after Meg that she would join her, Antoinette put a staying hand on her arm. When Christine looked her way Antoinette merely shook her head with a smile on her face. Nature would now take its course. Whatever happened now would be in the hands of the two involved.

Meg's hands shook as she tried to place the hatpin in the crown of her hat. With the agitation she felt it seemed lucky she did not put out her eye or stab a hole in her head.

All Meg could think of at the moment was poor Erik near death and suffering alone. She could not understand her mother at all. Why could she not have stayed to make sure Erik had the best of care? Of course Brimley would see to it that Erik had all the medical aid he needed. Sometimes though, the best medicine could be a little tender loving care. Meg herself would now see to that part of Erik's road to recovery.

Raoul waited at the bottom of the stairs to catch Meg before she went off like a woman to a hat sale. He had ordered his finest carriage for Meg's use. If she must go to Erik, Raoul would make the trip as comfortable and safe as possible. Why Antoinette would allow this Raoul did could not clearly fathom. He supposed Antoinette had some notion of Meg and Erik coming together. Why that woman would want to hand her daughter over to the likes of Erik was beyond Raoul's ken.

He supposed Erik had made partial amends for his past. The man had been forced to live a rather unorthodox lifestyle of seclusion underground in near darkness. The solitude alone could drive a man insane. Some people could live their lives in such conditions and enjoy the total quiet. A person of Erik's creativity needed others to share his gift with him just as actors needed an audience to have their performance appreciated. Those who had artistic talent thrived on appreciation like anyone else. Everyone wanted the approval of those who were their peers.

Raoul had thought of Erik's situation and their rivalry for Christine's hand. Raoul had come to the conclusion that although Erik had not used fair tactics to win Christine he had used the skills at hand to accomplish something that his heart and soul needed to survive. Raoul could appreciate the great sacrifice Erik had made that last night. If the situation had been reversed Raoul feared he may not have been so unselfish.

Having come to understand Erik's plight Raoul had made the conscious decision that he would aid Meg and Erik in any means he could so that their road to one another would be smooth. Anyone with fairly good eyesight could see that Meg had lost her heart to that dark angel.

Raoul may not approve of Meg's choice but then his family had not approved of Christine either. No one could decide where their heart would love. Love happened when we least expected it sometimes and with someone we would not otherwise have thought we would come to care about. Raoul would bet his fortune Erik had not once thought of Meg as someone he would end up loving. He had thought Christine to be the love of his life. Lucky for some people that sometimes love happens more than once.

Raoul looked at Meg admiring how radiant she looked with her cheeks all flushed and the fire of determination burning in her eye.

Extending his hand toward Meg, Raoul helped her down the last few steps. When she stood beside him Raoul informed her that a cab would not be necessary. He had readied his carriage. He had also put his own physician on alert in case there came a time for his services. If Raoul knew anything about Erik it was his penchant for disliking strangers or anyone who would need to look upon his bared face. More than likely he had sent his present doctor packing after only a few minutes.

Meg thanked Raoul profusely. Not even seeking out anyone else Meg hurried to the door as quickly as her full skirts would permit.

The coachman received only a cursory thank you for his assistance into the carriage. All of Meg's concern at this time centered on Erik. Everyone else just registered barely on the peripheral of her mind.

The whole way across the busy London streets Meg wrung her fingers together worrying what she might find once she made it to Erik's. He must be on the mend. Meg could not bear it if something happened to Erik without him knowing how much she loved him. This illness at least brought Meg to her senses. She would be finding out once and for all where she and Erik would be going from here. If she must profess her feelings first then she would lay bare her soul for Erik. Whatever he needed to be certain of her regard Meg would do without a second thought.

When Meg saw Erik's home through the opened window of the carriage she did not wait for a helping hand from the coachman. She climbed down clumsily in her haste almost falling flat on her face. Regaining her footing Meg ran up the few steps to Erik's front door. Knocking once she did not wait for the echoing sound from her first knock to dissipate before she knocked again.

With her hand poised to knock once more Meg breathed a sigh of relief when Brimley answered the door. Not waiting for an invitation to enter Meg brushed by Erik's butler without giving him so much as a glance. She would be appalled later for her lack of manners but at this very second she could care less for the appropriate show of etiquette. She ran as fast as she could to the top of the stairs only then realizing she had no earthly idea where Erik's room was located. Turning back toward Brimley Meg did not need to say a word. Brimley had a wide smile on his face as he instructed Meg to go all the way to the end of the hall. Master Erik had a suite that went from one end of the house to the other.

Rather a large room for a man alone Brimley had always thought. Things may change for the better in that respect. Brimley whistled gaily as he went to the kitchen to advice the house staff that Miss Giry would be nursing Master Erik back to health. Not one word of this was to leave the house or there would be hell to pay, not only from Brimley, but Master Erik as well. No one in their right mind crossed Erik. Everyone present being of right minds, nothing would pass their lips save in the case of death threats. Or on second thought, death would be a blessing compared to what they imagined Master Erik could do if half the things they knew were true and only a smidgen of what they suspected to be the truth.

Meg approached the door to Erik's room with trepidation. She did not know in what condition she might find Erik. As she felt the prickle of tears coming she sniffed inelegantly then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Cautiously she opened the door lest she wake him. Meg did not wish to wake him if he was sleeping peacefully. Opening the door Meg got her first look of Erik in over a month except for that brief look at the theatre.

His face had her catching her breath at the beauty of him even with his hair all mused, face unshaven, and flushed face.

Meg could not help but compare him to a little boy. The covers were thrown aside while one leg hung off the side of the mattress. He had both arms raised above his head. He did look much younger than she knew him to be.

She approached the bed on tiptoe. Reaching the bedside Meg could not resist touching him. She laid her hand across his forehead. She drew her hand back quickly when he stirred and moaned. Once he settled again Meg set about making him more comfortable.

She placed his leg back on the bed. That did not come about as easily as Meg had imagined it would. Erik, despite his lean look, seemed to be made of solid muscle wrapped around solid rocks. Meg could well remember just how hard certain places had been beneath her hands. Blushing furiously, Meg left Erik for a minute to retrieve a small pan, washcloth and cool water.

Once she had returned she unbuttoned the cuffs of her blouse. Rolling the sleeves up Meg went to work freshening Erik while hoping to aid him in riding him of his fever. He did not seem to be as warm as her mother had led her to belief.

When Meg had stepped into the room Erik had awoken to see Meg entering his bedroom. As her back had been turned to close the door, Erik had quickly lowered his head back to the pillow and closed his eyes. He hoped to gain a little sympathy from Meg due to his illness.

Never had he thought she would take it upon herself to bath him in this manner. It took every skill Erik had learned over the years to remain as if still unconscious.

How he remained still when Meg ran her hands over the bared skin of his chest Erik had no clue as his mind began to wander into such fantasies. His skin seemed to catch flame not due to any fever. Meg's touch had nearly set him ablaze as her hand dipped low on his stomach.

Erik felt gratitude for whatever merciful fate had Meg covering his lower body as he would have embarrassed both himself and Meg with the reaction he had to Meg's first touch. His instant arousal would prove his illness to be all but over.

Having made it through the torture of Meg washing him Erik now had to lie quietly as Meg scooted onto the bed to raise his upper torso so that she could slip behind his back.

Erik did not really mind resting his back against Meg's soft breasts. In fact it felt so damn good he wished to have this same experience when not having to pretend any illness. Erik thought he might have gotten his fever back when Meg began to speak. What she said he felt had to be a wonderful dream or something his mind conjured during a raging fever.

"Oh Erik, I have missed you so much. Why did you go away as you did? Everyone seems to think you care for me but your actions prove otherwise.

You cannot know how deeply hurt and bewildered I felt when you left with only a terse letter. If you did not feel as I did and wished to part you could have done so without having to leave. I would not have forced myself on you. I would have not liked it but I could have remained as only a friend to you.

I have been such a fool this last month trying to convince myself I did not care the tiniest bit for you other than as a friend and at times not even that.

It shames me when I think of what nearly happened with Steven. I should get to my knees daily and thank a merciful God that he had remained a true gentleman. He did not take advantage of my stupidity as some men would have.

Erik even if we never are together again in any intimate way at least I will have the knowledge that you were the only man to share intimacies with me. I can hold that beautiful memory in my heart of our first time together. You may not have known nor cared but to me the experience had been nearly perfect. The only missing element had been that you did not love me as I loved you at that time.

Even the night you mistook me for Christine I would have enjoyed your touch if you had not been quite so violent in your possession of me. How pitiful I must seem to admit such a thing to you. I don't think I could if you were aware of what I said. I am glad I can confess all of this to you at last. It has been a desperate need for me to say it all out loud. Saying it out loud makes it seem more real and less something I only imagined in my own mind.

The night of the rescue I thought at last you had gotten over Christine. It had seemed as if you would be coming to ask my mother for permission to court me. Instead you went away leaving me feeling as if I had been tossed into a raging ocean storm with no safe harbor. I felt as if I were drowning. I began to grab at anything that seemed like a lifesaver.

Nothing really kept you from the forefront of my mind for long, not even dancing as Prima Ballerina. I only went through the motion of living Erik. Without you I only seemed to be living. When I learned how ill you were I…I could not bear the thought of losing you."

Meg paused to kiss Erik's temple. It hit her once again how very nearly she had lost him. Pride be damned. She loved Erik with every breath she took. She would tell him so now and once again when he could hear her. If he could not return her feelings she must then go away for a while to lick her wounds before she could face him once more.

With tears running down her cheeks Meg professed her love over and over to Erik as she kissed him about his face. She stroked him with her hands with tender caresses. If this was to be all she had Meg wanted to be sure she had enough to last until her dying day.

Erik felt a tear drop just before Meg began to kiss and caress him. Feeling a cad, Erik could not continue this farce a moment longer. He could not allow Meg to hurt in this way. Erik was no stranger to pain. He wanted nothing to ever hurt Meg again, least of all himself.

Rolling over Erik used his arm to snag Meg closer to him as he pulled her down underneath him. Erik claimed Meg's lips in a kiss that seemed to go on and on. Passion built between them nearly flaring out of control.

After the first surprised gasp at Erik's sudden movement everything else suddenly seemed to evaporate from Meg's conscious mind. A haze of passion swept her away. It had been far too long since she had felt Erik's lips on hers. For the moment it did not strike her as odd that a man who had been supposedly at death's door only a short time ago now held her in a passionate embrace.

Erik's hand beginning to raise Meg's hip broke the spell Erik had woven around Meg. Pushing against Erik Meg mumbled against his lips for Erik to get off of her. Angrily she shoved him away so that she could scoot none too gracefully off the bed.

"Erik you cad. How dare you listen to my confession while pretending to be unconscious. A gentleman would have stopped me before I made a fool of myself." Meg glared ineffectually at Erik as he brazenly smiled as he placed his hands behind his head to link his fingers.

If Erik had not heard Meg declare her feelings with his own ears he would not now be so confident of winning her over. Erik stretched out his hand toward Meg confidence in every pore as he waited for her to take his hand. Meg chewed her lip. She wanted to go to him but darn it, he had played unfairly with her emotions.

Meg only kept Erik in suspense for a second or two as her own inclination was to crawl onto that bed with him once more. Had they not nearly lost one another playing silly games and letting their fears and insecurities separate them? At least Erik had been unsure of her love. Meg had known she loved Erik for some time now. She had not been as sure of him. Sometimes he would look at Christine with a strange faraway expression in his eyes.

Meg would be asking Erik how he felt about Christine. She wanted to know if she still had to battle the ghost of a lost love. Meg could say with almost complete certainty that Christine loved Raoul with her whole heart. Of course any woman thinks of her first love wondering "what if" at times. Men she imagined did the same. It was human nature to always think of the might have beens in ones life. Not everyone acted on them. Meg needed to know if she committed herself to Erik if he could do the same with a clear conscience and whole heart.

At last Meg placed her hand into Erik's warm, slightly callused hand. He immediately wrapped his fingers around her hand as if afraid she might change her mind.

Lifting her leg up Meg slid onto the bed beside Erik. She had expected him to move over just a little but Erik remained just where he was bringing them flush against one another.

When Erik would have spoken Meg placed her finger over his lips. Using her finger to caress his mouth Meg raised her head to kiss Erik lingeringly. For now she wanted to reacquaint her body with Erik's. Later they could discuss everything thoroughly until all had been settled. At this moment Meg wanted him too badly to refuse him anything he wanted.

Erik took advantage of Meg's willingness to have him express all he felt for her. This time Erik would make sure he only touched Meg in the most gentle and loving manner possible.

Starting at Meg's lips Erik worked his way down worshipping each patch of newly exposed flesh that Erik bared as he released the buttons on Meg's blouse one by one. When the last button had been freed he removed that first obstacle between him and what he desired.

Meticulously Erik examined Meg as if committing her to memory. Meg began to move as she felt the first waves overtake her. Much more and the journey would be over for her.

Meg entreated Erik to remove the rest of her clothing a little more quickly. If he thought her a brazen hussy Meg found she could not care less at this moment in time.

Erik could feel his own body's reaction to all he had done to Meg. It had been so long since they had been together. For a man who had only been with a woman so few times Erik found it unbearable now not to have that closeness.

He had been tempted to find a woman to relieve his frustrations but found he had no real interest in anyone but Meg. As crazy as others might think him, Erik could not lay with just anyone. Years ago certainly he could and would have. Now he knew what it was supposed to be and Erik wanted that wonderful feeling of fulfillment with the woman he loved.

Erik wanted to make love slowly and tenderly to Meg but that darn woman would not cooperate. Every place Erik touched seemed to inflame her further. Her moans and entreaties for more, more, more, had Erik about to come undone.

When he would have removed his hand from the warm wetness between her thighs Meg stayed his hand begging him to bring her to the brink then fill her with his hard manhood.

A request like that for Erik was like manna from heaven. He could no more ignore her pleas than a bear could resist the honey hive.

Meg's movements were becoming more frantic. Urging Erik with forceful tugs on his shoulders to claim her Meg left marks of passion on Erik's bare flesh.

With a groan of surrender Erik parted Meg's thighs then placed himself between them ready to enter Meg's gateway to heaven. With one swift downward movement Erik made Meg his woman once more.

Erik need not worry if he would satisfy Meg for she had been well on her way to completion before he claimed her. Just a few strokes brought her over the pinnacle. Her moans and thrusting hips were all Erik needed to topple her over the edge into that downward spiral.

Erik lost all control at that point. His strokes were masterful as Meg arched her back calling out his name in her passion. Erik watched every expression as it passed over her face. Seeing her in the throws of ecstasy was all Erik needed to end his own journey.

Moving within Meg Erik felt her tighten around him. What Meg and Erik shared that night joined them forever as one. The love they felt passed between them bringing them the most fulfilling night of their life thus far. Erik thought for their union to be any better they would have to die and be joined in some heavenly realm.

When Erik felt himself about to slip over the edge he begged Meg to tell him she loved him. Meg obliged readily as she felt herself coming unglued. Raining kisses over every inch she could reach Meg told Erik how much she loved him. Praise for his prowess as a lover flowed warmly from her lips stroking Erik's ego with every word she uttered. By the time they both lay panting, replete with passion Erik felt ten feet tall.

Even now it seemed Meg could not bear not to touch Erik as she ran her hands over his back. Every once in a while she would raise her head to place a kiss here and three.

In so many different ways Meg had shown Erik how much she loved him. Now she continued to tell him so with the words he had hoped to one day hear from a woman but never really expected to have them used as a description for him.

Even Christine had never used such phrases when she spoke of loving him. In comparison Meg's words outshone anything Christine had ever said to him. Erik began to think that love was just as everything else in life was. It came in different degrees of intensity and had many different connotations. There were different kinds of love. What he and Christine had felt was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

Only now could he really appreciate having lost Christine so that he and Meg could be together. Erik thought that what he and Meg shared would even outweigh his love of Christine's voice. If it meant he would lose Meg if he kept his music, Erik would forfeit it without any qualms.

Thinking about it, Erik doubted he would have been able to relinquish his music for Christine. He had sacrificed much and endangered his immortal soul in a false belief that she would be his only chance for love. His one gift that God had bestowed on him, music, Erik would not have traded for Christine's love. How saddened Erik felt to come to this realization after having committed so many sins in the name of love. Meg demanded no such sacrifice. She would have come to him without any demands put upon him. Indeed she had given her innocence with no promise that he returned her feelings. He had not at the time been able to see beyond Christine's roll in his life. Christine had been a major part of his life for nearly twenty years.

It had only been Erik's own insecurities that had driven the wedge between him and Meg. Never again would he let his doubts in his abilities to gain anyone's love lead him astray.

Erik had to believe in what Meg told him as she continued to praise his abilities to pleasure her as well as thinking him to be the most handsome man she knew. Erik felt his pride swelling with every word Meg uttered. Who would have thought Erik would win the admiration and love of someone, anyone, as marvelous as Meg?

Not wanting Meg to think him a selfish man, Erik waxed profusely over every aspect he found of interesting her as well. Meg and Erik traded praises as they traded kisses and caresses. Soon words were unnecessary as Erik possessed Meg once more. This mating held all the tenderness and drawn out exploration Erik had been denied when Meg demanded a swift assent to passion's euphoric end.

As Meg and Erik lay replete once more she could not seem to refrain from touching him. Erik had fallen asleep turning to his side away from her.

Meg traced her fingertip along the map work of scarring on Erik's back. It gave her physical pain to think of anyone lashing out at him with such a spiteful hand. To imagine that many of these scars had happened during his childhood nearly broke her heart.

Meg understood more about Erik than ever before. Although she could not condone many of the things he had done Meg felt she could understand them. Anyone in the same circumstances may well have given into the rage that had been bound to build up over the years during so much torture.

Isolation from the more forgiving populace did not aid in Erik's development either. Too much of one's own company could lead one to insanity. People needed to be among their own kind to survive.

Silently Meg made a vow to do all she could to prevent Erik from suffering one more day as he had in the past. From today onward she would make it her mission in life to make sure Erik had only the most loving people around him. She would give to him everything he had missed in his life before he met her.

Erik awoke to feel soft lips tracing the horrors on his back. He wanted to admonish Meg for tainting her beautiful mouth with the ugliness that crisscrossed his flesh.

All thoughts were suddenly thrown into chaos when Meg slid her hand across his waist to encircle his hardening flesh in her delicate hand. Erik marveled at her bold action. He closed his eyes as desire shot through him engorging that part of him that longed to join with Meg once more.

Groaning in surrender Erik rolled over so he could face Meg. Drawing her toward him Erik placed his lips over Meg's slightly parted mouth. He slid his tongue inside her inner moistness. At his tongues first caress of Meg's own tongue from Erik's she lost all hope of controlling anything.

She supposed Erik would always have this affect on her. Whenever he touched her all barriers were overtaken without any effort on his part. Meg willingly gave Erik all that he asked of her. Meg was as a puppet under Erik's guidance. For a man who had gone far longer than most men without learning the ways of a woman first hand, Meg had to think Erik to be a very quick study. He made her body feel and crave things she could only imagine. Now Erik made her feel all those things she had heard the other women of the opera house discuss and read about in those tawdry romances.

Having exhausted one another both Meg and Erik fell asleep entwined in a tangle of arms and limbs. Erik lay draped half across Meg as he had been unable to move a muscle after their last bout of lovemaking. He had fallen deeply asleep before he could gather the strength required to remove himself from Meg.

Neither knew anything further until late the following morning. All night Erik held Meg in his arms as if afraid to let her go even in sleep. Never having slept with anyone before, when Erik woke to first feel Meg's warm softness against him then saw her sleep flushed face smiling sleepily at him, Erik knew this had been what he wanted and needed all of his adult life.

Erik kissed Meg gently on the lips whispering for her to go back to sleep. He wanted to savor the feel of her a while longer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two **

**Only Erik **

Even having a simple ceremony took time. Erik chomped at the bit worrying if Meg might have conceived or not. He would do harm to anyone who might think any the less of Meg or his child because of an early delivery. That sort of thing could scar a child. Erik held no one but himself to blame if Meg should deliver his child into this world.

Such a delicate matter could not just be sprung upon a person. Erik wondered Meg or Antoinette had not thought of the possibility that Meg might have conceived. Lord knows he and Meg had relinquished all sense when in the throws of passion. The number of intimate encounters in itself would insure they would be parents. In two months Meg had not spoken a word either way. She did not appear to be overly worried about anything. If her mother suspected anything would she not have said something thereby insisting the wedding date be brought forward? Surely they knew more about these things than he did.

Two months to the day after Erik and Meg became betrothed they were joined as man and wife. The women cried while the men coughed manfully pretending the sweet sentiment of the ceremony had little or no affect on them. Erik for his part cried quite openly. He did not care who knew how much this moment meant to him. As Meg wiped his cheeks with her thumbs then kissed him several times he gladly displayed his emotions. Erik felt he had a right to every emotion clamoring to be displayed. It did not make him any less a man. If anything it made him more of a man as he freely expressed how he felt. At last Erik could say he had truly become a man in the eyes of the world.

Rochelle had been as eager to help with the wedding as Antoinette had been. She felt as if Erik in some small way had become a part of her family. She owed him so much, her daughter's life for one and Erik's generous offer to David to intern in one of Erik's businesses. David would not be going back to military school but staying at home much to his mother's delight.

Fiona had recovered so well that she had now rejoined society. A young man had taken an interest in her. When he asked Rochelle for permission to court Fiona Rochelle nearly hugged his neck in gratitude. Everyone being aware of how Fiona had spent the last year acceptance back into the fold would not be easy.

Luckily for Fiona Joseph came from a wealthy God fearing family. Their generosity and kind natures were well known among their peers. Fiona would fair well in this family. She would have loving arms to surround her.

Brimley and Antoinette had a chance to become better acquainted during the reception. Brimley had taken the bull by the horns to enquire if Madame would care to keep his company on the morrow for tea and a carriage ride around the park. Antoinette replied she would indeed love to spend time with him.

Raoul and Christine had kept the news of their forthcoming child to themselves. They did not wish to take the glory of the day from the bride and groom. Christine watched as Erik and Meg became man and wife with only a faint bit of regret. Not regret for not loving Erik but regret for not standing up early on in their relationship so she could have shown Erik in a gentler way that while she felt something for him she could not see herself joined with him. When Raoul had come back into her life that had been the time she should have spoken plainly and honestly to her angel. She should have freed him before he had become obssessed with what he thought his one chance for happiness. In the end it had worked out but only because Meg was one of those people who are truly generous with those they love.

Erik wanted to shove everyone out the door after only a few minutes. He had waited long enough to be with his bride. Antoinette had been like a watchdog the last two months. She had kept to her promise to insure he and Meg did not have intimate relations until after the wedding. In his mind he had not minded but his inner libido had been all set to storm Meg's defences. Erik's better half had one that battle.

Perhaps that had been best especially if Meg had not as yet conceived. He and Meg had not really had an opportunity to discuss what they might do on the wedding night if they were not hoping to have a child immediately. After all their intimate encounters Erik had found himself at a loss for words as to how he should approach the subject of children.

After a few hours everyone began to trickle out of Erik's salon. The furniture had been moved to the side to permit dancing. When Erik and Meg were the last two people in the room Erik asked Meg to have this one last dance with him. He had already bribed the quartet of men to stay and play one last song.

Erik held Meg tightly against him as he dare not in company. Meg wrapped her arms around his neck then laid her head upon his chest. This is what Erik had been heading toward all his life. This woman had been the light he had thought he saw at times in his life. He had mistakenly thought Christine had been his beacon. Now he knew the truth and thanked God for his mercy by delivering Meg into the safe haven of his arms and himself into hers.

When the music had finished Erik bade the musicians a good-night and instructed them that a late supper had been prepared for them in the kitchen. Servants would be there to assist them if they cared to partake of the meal.

Having watched the last man's back disappear into the kitchen Erik scooped Meg up into his arms as Meg let out an excited and surprised yelp.

Not wasting time Erik climbed the stairs as if he had no burden to carry. Once in the bedroom Erik wasted no time removing Meg's clothing. Meg had not remained idle. She removed Erik's clothing just as eagerly as Erik had removed her own.

Erik wanted tonight to be special. A night both of them would remember all of their lives. As Meg lay upon the bed Erik began a slow exploration of Meg's body. He claimed places with his mouth that Meg protested even as her body responded eagerly to the touch of his hands and mouth. The things he did with his tongue and fingers had Meg keening with increasing volume. By the time Erik worked his way to her stomach Meg started to beg Erik to take her. She pulled and clawed at him with the intensity of her passion.

Erik did not give into Meg's pleading just yet. He wanted to bring her fulfillment in a different way the first time. This time would be for Meg alone. Of course it did make him feel as randy as a stallion in a field of seasoned mares but Erik held himself back.

When Meg's last cry rang out Erik felt ready to explode at the slightest touch. Knowing his moment would not hold off long Erik claimed Meg with one swift plunge. He moved quickly to bring his own climax.

Once Meg had caught her breath she asked rather shyly where Erik had learned such things. He could hear the jealousy in her voice as she made her inquiry. It pleased him to think that Meg thought him handsome enough to garner the attention of other women.

Not wanting anything further to come between them Erik quickly disabused Meg of the notion he had learned any of his talents from another woman. He told Meg that for years he had used every source of reading material to learn about men and women and how things were done. He thought never to have need to use such knowledge but had wanted to know none the less.

He hinted at other uses for such material without admitting to the self-pleasuring aspect of his entire adult life until he and Meg had both given their innocence to the other on that beach.

Meg rewarded Erik's honesty most satisfactorily. She even used those things Erik had done to her as a reference to please him in many different ways which had him writhing and groaning for mercy. Meg drove him beyond any pleasure he could have imagined.

During a lull after intense gratification Erik worked himself up to asking Meg if she was indeed with child. She had assured him that her cycle had come the last two months but after this night who could say? She rolled over to drape herself across his chest. She whispered things in his ear which had his wayward manhood swelling until it stood at full attention.

Meg giggled as she straddled her one time Phantom. She would make sure that by night's end she and Erik would be parents within nine months. And a wonderful, loving and caring father he was for many, many happy years.

No longer would Erik think of himself as a lonely cast off Phantom. No more Opera Ghost who haunted and terrorized all who would defy him.

All that remained now was Erik Devereaux. Erik lay to rest the Phantom of the Opera and the Opera Ghost as he became a father to be. Erik had had a long road to walk to become a man in his eyes. Meg made him see he had been a man all along. He only needed the courage to live as one. That courage he got from those he loved and those who loved him in return.

Through children and grandchildren Erik left a legacy one could be proud of. Only those who were directly associated with Paris and the great disaster of 1870 knew the true identity of one Erik Devereaux. They will never tell. Will you?

Finis

**A/N: And there you have it. The end. I am trying to decide which story to post next. I have several finished to choose from. I have a few Erik/Megs that are in progress. so which would you like. OC/Erik or Meg/Erik. Remember Meg and Erik's stories aren't yet finished. Let me know in a review. **


End file.
